The Strangest Little Light
by Mayonayys
Summary: Being magically sucked into a new world is hard. Being 'adopted' by a gang of criminals doesn't make it much better. Especially when you don't know they're criminals. And they want us to do what? We're not so sure about that, but whatever it takes to get us back home! OC/Kisame OC/Hidan, more possible pairing later on. Major twists later on!
1. Bright Lights

This story is a re-write of an older story! Me and my Co-Author are trying to make it better, and give it an actual plot.

* * *

The loud speaker on the ship buzzed loudly, making the passengers nearest to it cover their ears. A throat could be heard being cleared and then then an over enthusiastic man shouted through the speaker. "Ahoy there, passengers! I hope you are all enjoying this absolutely wonderful trip were having. The sun is bright, the water is cool, and there is so much to do here on the wonderful Regal Atlantic Cruise ship!" The man went silent for a moment before laughing into the microphone, "Ah! I almost forgot to tell you, we are about to head through the Bermuda triangle!" He paused and you could hear the awe from a few passengers. "I know, it's scary, with all the legends about it, but rest assured, we've done this a thousand times and not one person has ever been harmed." He laughed once more, "Well, passengers, I hope you're all having a grand time!" A click could be heard and the light music began to pour through the speakers again, everyone relaxing a bit.

"My god this is awful." A brunette adjusted her umbrella to cover her chair more completely, looking over her sunglasses at a blonde laying out next to her. "How are you not a lobster?" The blonde just smiled before sitting up and looking over at her friend.

"Ya know, if you'd just get rid of the umbrella and get some sun, you'd be a bit happier." The blonde's nose crinkled up as she laughed at her friend.

"Ugh," The brunette groaned as she plopped down in her chair, "That was sooo rude, Kamryn, I am plenty happy sitting in the shade and NOT giving myself cancer." Her eyes rolled behind her glasses.

Kamryn just rolled her eyes right back before laying back down, "Whatever you say, Livvy."

"I told you not to call me that," the brunette fumed, "Its Olivia! Say it with me, Oh-liv-ee-ah!" When she ended the sentence she tossed a balled up napkin at her friend.

"Sheesh, kid," Kamryn pouted as she looked over at the other girl, "I'm just teasing."

At that moment, the sun seemed to have gone into hiding and Kamryn's eyes shot up to a person who was blocking the sun from hitting her. She raised an eyebrow at the man standing at the foot of her chair. "Can I help you?"

The man had stark white hair, but appeared to be no older than mid-twenties. "As a matter of fact you can," He grinned, his eyes moving from Kamryn's face to her chest. "Me and my friend over there," he gestured to a guy with his long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, "Well, we'd like to know if you two, very lovely, ladies would like to join us for dinner tonight."

"Not even in your wildest dreams," Kamryn looked the guy over once and made an unimpressed face before getting comfortable in her chair again.

The man let out a sigh before moving his gaze to Olivia, "And you? It doesn't matter if your friend doesn't want to come, we really don't mind sharing." The white haired man gave her a toothy grin and winked.

At this moment Olivia was very glad she had large shades on, so she didn't have to make eye contact with this creeper, she averted her gaze to the side and happened to notice the other guy letting out a deep sigh and face palming at hearing what his friend just said.

Olivia gave a halfhearted smile as she tried to turn the strange man down gently, unlike her friend. With her face blood red and her voice a bit shaky, she spoke "I, um, n-no thank you!" She had to resist the urge to bury her face in her hands with embarrassment.

"Awww, sweetie, come on!" The man moved closer to Olivia, "I can tell by your face that you think I'm attractive, don't worry, we'll make you feel right at home with us!" When he got to Olivia's side a palm came in contact with his chest, the surprising force causing his eyes to widen. He stumbled back, losing his footing at the edge of the pool.

"Keep your creepy self away from her," Kamryn fumed, "You pervert!"

Oliva stood and gasped, "Kamryn!" She grabbed her friend by the arm, "Why would you do that? You're going to get in trouble!" She shook her friend slightly and as if on cue, two cruise personnel rushed over to them, one jumping in to help the now soggy white haired man, even though it seemed he was suffering from sea sickness. Well she could only guess it was sea sickness from the slight blue tint to his skin..

"Ma'am, what in the world is going on here?" This guy had a very stern voice and spikey orange hair, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the deck, as this kind of behavior is not acceptable." He lightly grabbed Kamryn by the arm.

"Hey!" Kamryn pulled her arm away, "Who do you think you are?" She stood her ground firmly, "This old pervert was harassing me and my young friend here," She pointed and glared at the man who was now standing at the edge of the pool drying off, "THAT is the kind of behavior that should be unacceptable!"

"I'm not a pervert!" The man yelled back, "I was offering you girls' dinner," He almost had a pout on his face, "And I'm not old either!"

The staff looked calmly over to Olivia, "Is this true? Was this man harassing you?" He questioned her, "Because I know this man and I think it would be awesome if you two went on a date with me and him and left that poor guy over there behind." A grin broke out on his face, making Kamryn's jaw drop.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Kamryn fumed, palming at her face before looking over at Olivia.

Oliva sighed, "I've got this one," all that shyness seemed to dissipate as the brunette moved toward the man and she pushed him hard into the pool. "What perverts." She stated, almost in a monotone, before snatching up her towel and heading off to her room.

"This is so unbelievable! Does your boss know you're doing this? I want to speak to someone higher up!" Kamryn rambled on and on to the orange and white haired men.

As Oliva made her way off the deck, the black haired man trailed after her, "Ma'am, wait a minute."

Olivia turned around swiftly, "What in the world do you want?"

He stepped back from her slightly, "I was just going to apologize for my friends; they can be a bit…" He scratched his head lightly, "eccentric."

She scoffed at his word choice, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She turned to go back to her room.

"Hold on," He grabbed at her arm, earning himself a glare. "I just-"

At that moment a blinding light engulfed the ship. Olivia pulled her arm away from the man and shielded her face. She tried to look back on the deck for her friend, but couldn't see a thing.

* * *

The last thing Olivia could remember was the blinding light and calling out for her friend before everything when dark. Her head pounded as she groggily opened up her eyes. She was propped up against a fallen tree surrounded by forest, the towel she was clutching earlier was draped lightly over her body. She groaned, moving her arm to cover her eyes from the sun that beamed through the tree tops. Her arm felt heavy and it took a great amount of will power just to move it from her side.

"Thank god you're awake!" A blurry human figure moved into Olivia's view. "I was worried you'd never wake up!" Olivia recognized the voice. "Kamryn?" She was barely able to get that out, her throat was dry and scratchy. "You can speak? How's your body?" Kamryn asked frantically, hugging the younger girl. "When I woke up I couldn't move or even make a noise. I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm okay, I think." Olivia tried to sit up after the blonde let her go. "Where are we?"

Kamryn went silent, gazing off into the forest and letting out a sigh. "I have no idea."

* * *

The girls were both breathing heavily as they pushed past low hanging limbs and placed their feet carefully, to avoid foot injury. Oh how they both regretted not having shoes on of some sort on the ship. They had appeared in the forest just as they were when they saw the bright light. They were now trying to figure out where they were.

"Seriously, where are we?" Olivia huffed out. "How in the world did we get into a forest?" Kamryn just shrugged, starting to get irritated by Olivia's repetitive questions. She was focusing all she could on finding food, water, or people.

It was just after sunrise when Kamryn had found Olivia and they had begun their search. They were definitely not dressed for hiking through the thick underbrush of a forest. It was now mid-day and it had rained on them twice already, the air was thick and humid, and frogs and birds could be heard all around.

"Hey, what was that flash?" Olivia stopped, reaching out to put a hand on Kamryn's shoulder. This earned her a loud sigh from the blonde. "It was probably just a bird."

"No, it wasn't like that," Olivia was starting to take offense to Kamryn's irritation, "It was definitely metallic, I'm not dumb."

Kamryn sighed again, "I'm not saying you're dumb, I'm saying you've asked that same question ten times already." Kamryn turned to look at the younger girl, eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

At that moment, two tall dark figures appeared behind Olivia. Kamryn's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at figures behind her friend, "Well….Shit."

Olivia looked at Kamryn in confusion before turning to see what she was looking at. "Wha-..!"

One of the figures spoke, a deep rough voice cutting through the air like a saw.

"Well...what do we have here?"


	2. Rainy City

Maybe some of you can leave criticism in the reviews? Anything to help us along, lol.

* * *

"Well...what do we have here?"

Kamryn quickly pulled Olivia beside her and away from the two strange figures. Looking them over, she still couldn't quite make out faces.

They were wearing large black cloaks that had red clouds outlined white on them. The collars were large, large enough to cover the bottom of their faces. Big straw hats covered their heads and were tilted at just the right angle to hide the rest of their faces. The larger one seemed to have something big strapped to his back.

Slightly disturbed by their outfits, she couldn't help but make a face, "Who are you?"

* * *

The females in front of the two men were strange. Neither of the men seemed to detect any chakra from either one. They obviously didn't have weapons because their clothes surely couldn't hide anything.

The shorter of the two had short dark hair and a round face, and the taller, older one, had wavy white blonde hair, which fell just above her shoulders. They were both wearing rather revealing swim suits. The shorter one was trying to cover herself with a towel that she clutched onto.

The dark haired girl stood with wide eyes, filled with fear. While the blonde had much more composure. She stared down the men as she held onto her friend.

The blonde spoke up, her nose scrunching up as she looked the men over, her voice tight, "Who are you?"

The larger of the two men let out a low rumbling chuckle, revealing to the women who had spoken previously, "I believe we should be the ones asking that"

The brunette answered, voice shaking a bit, "Why should we tell you who we are?"

Another voice spoke out, obviously the shorter man, his voice was low and smooth, not quite as deep as the taller of the two, "You're the ones trespassing." He squinted his eyes at the two, "Just tell us who you are and why you're here."

The both stood quietly for a moment, before the blonde answered. "We don't even know where we are. We had no idea we were trespassing."

The shorter man let out a grunt, clearly dissatisfied with their answer, but the taller man spoke up. "Alright." He paused. "Well where did you come from?"

"Well," the timid girl started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We were on a cruise ship, and then it was _really_ weird. There was this huge flash." She motioned with one arm, being sure to keep her towel up. "And then, this is the weirdest part, we just wake up in the forest. Like, this doesn't happen right? How can we be on a ship one minute and the next be way out in the wood?" The girl barely paused between sentences as she spoke.

The larger man let out a laugh as the girl finished talking, "That's a good question."

The shorter man let out an annoyed sigh before speaking. "Enough." He was clearly very aggravated by their short encounter. "Tell us who you are and where you're from."

Olivia gulped, her eyes shifting between the two men, and then to Kamryn, who met her worried gaze.

"We're from the states." Kamryn spoke up, she was trying her best to not sound too intimidated, but failed. Her voice shook as she spoke again, "I'm Kamryn. This is Olivia."

The two men shifted uneasily. "Any idea what 'the states' are, Itachi?" The tall man spoke to his partner, who shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter," Itachi stated. "They do not appear to be a threat to us." He removed his hat, staring the girls down with his red eyes.

Both of the girls took a step back when Itachi moved. Olivia made eye contact first, stumbling backwards again when his eyes widened and started to change.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Olivia exclaimed, tripping over the foliage on the forest floor while trying to back away, closing her eyes tightly.

Itachi quickly got into a fighting stance, drawing out a kunai and his partner followed suit. "What's wrong?" He barked out, getting ready to draw the massive sword that was on his back.

"She resisted my sharingan."

Grabbing Olivia by the arm Kamryn started moving them back as quickly as possible, stumbling slightly as she spoke, her voice breaking a bit as she stared at the weapon with wide eyes, " What the hell?! Why are you taking out weapons?! Didn't your parents ever teach you that violence is never the answer!?"

Looking at his partner and irrupting in a fit of barking laughter, Kisame's arm fell from reaching for his sword as he slapped his knee.

Itachi's eye twitched unnoticeably at his partners stupidity before moving behind the two women quickly, seeming to disappear to them for a second.

Olivia spun around with a gasp, trying to find the man. As she moved to turn Itachi quickly knocked her out using the grip of his kunai, catching her limp form.

Kamryn, who was in front of Olivia, turned at hearing her friend gasp. Seeing her friend limp in the strange man's arms made her go in full panic mode. Lunging thoughtlessly at the two, she forgot about the other man that she had turned her back to.

Kisame, quickly and easily grabbed the frantic woman and ended her struggling, knocking her out as well.

* * *

The full moon reflected off of the calm stream that the man called Itachi sat by. His eyes were closed, his hands lay flat on his lap, the only sound was the quiet trickling of the water and an occasional forest animal. He sat for several minutes before speaking, seemingly to himself.

"Pein," his eyes were still shut, "we've apprehended some strange rouges. We're taking them back to the base in rain for questioning. Our main mission will be delayed, but this seems important. They seem to have some special ability…" He trailed off. His face scrunching in what could be mistaken as disgust at that last part.

He did a few more quick hand signs before opening his eyes again. He rubbed at his weary red eyes, before deactivating his sharingan. He looked over to his partner, who had become increasingly annoyed with the wait. The two girls sat slumped up against a tree, still unconscious, and bound with chakra ropes.

"Took you long enough," Kisame's voice was gruff, obviously annoyed by them stopping. He didn't understand why they couldn't just let Pein know when they got to the base, they were just a few hours away. The large man turned from his silent partner, hoisting one of the women up and over his shoulder. The blonde girl let out a grunt in her unconscious state as she was thrown about. Itachi followed suit just moments later, though a bit gentler.

Once they had their captives in tow, they disappeared into the tree tops, zooming off to their destination. To an untrained eye, they would have appeared invisible in the dark night. Their large black and red cloaks but a flash in the tree tops.

An hour passed and the larger of the two men came to a stop on a large branch. His captive had started to awaken. His partner stopped a few branches ahead, turning to look back at him. "What's the delay?" He rose a dark brow, adjusting the girl on his shoulder. Kisame just tilted his head towards the now squirming woman. He thanked Kami that they had put chakra seals on their mouths, even with them, she was making quite a noise, scaring a few crows out of the trees.

"Just go on ahead," Kisame nodded to his partner, who complied and disappeared immediately. Kisame let out a sigh and hoisted the girl off of his shoulder, furrowing his brows as he stood her up on the branch in front of him. Her legs were wobbly, but he steadied her with his large hands. She stared up at him with wide eyes, still not being able to see his face, going silent.

"Look," he started, "We can do this easily and you can just stop being a shit and stay still." He shrugged, as she made a noise of incoherent protest. "Well, if you want to do it the hard way that works too." He rose a brow, and the girl shut up. "Good." He nodded, throwing her over his shoulder again. "Hold on." He let out a chuckle, making the slightly dazed woman grunt and close her eyes tightly.

* * *

Kamryn had been very dazed when she awoke on the man's shoulder. She could hardly move, and somehow, couldn't open her mouth. It seemed as if she was bonded by invisible ropes and her mouth taped shut by thin air.

She thrashed about however, vision blurry, and disoriented. Then the man removed her, her head spinning as he placed her on her feet. She almost felt sick as she stared up at the terrifying mysterious man. Their encounter was short and to the point. Although terrified, Kamryn played it cool and just agreed to not be knocked out again. Her body hurt enough as it was.

He threw her back over his shoulder, dizzying her once again and took off. Her eyes couldn't even focus on the ground below her, it was moving so fast. She blinked, squinted, and then closed her eyes tightly. She must be in worse condition than she though.

To have this blurry of vision was bad. Or maybe they were just moving that fast? She brushed it off, despite being thrown over a man's shoulder, the ride was surprisingly smooth. So much so that Kamryn drifted back off.

* * *

Itachi reached the rainy city before his partner, as to be expected. The downpour soaked his cloak, and the girl over his shoulder, but he kept moving in the thick rain. Finally his steps came to a stop. He stood outside of the tallest tower in the grim city. He pushed open the large wooden door with his free hand and entered the warm, dry room. Without a second thought, Itachi lay the unconscious, now soaking, girl on the cold stone floor. He placed his cloak and hat on a hook behind the door. Thanks to them, he had come out of the rain without a drop in his actual clothes.

He grimaced as he looked down at the girl on the floor, who stirred. Somehow, she had stayed knocked out the entire way, unlike her friend. If he could, he would have just left her there on the floor, but he knew Pein wouldn't accept such a thing, neither would Konan. He let out a sigh before he picked up the soaked girl, carrying her below ground to their holding cells.

The large metal door of cell creaked open. It was somewhat medieval looking. Chains hung from the walls, there were some small cages, all sorts of torture devices hung around. They didn't use them much anymore. In fact, the cells down here hadn't seen anyone in quite some time.

Itachi placed the girl on the floor, this time, the cold tile awoke her. Her eyes groggily opened. She slowly blinked before staring wide-eyed, and silent at Itachi, who had reactivated his sharingan. Silently, Itachi reached for a chain and clapped it around her ankle. Making a few hand signs and releasing her from his chakra ropes. Her body relaxed as the invisible bonds disappeared.

A sigh blew out through her nose, unexpectedly. She still lay in silence, eyes locked on Itachi's, who glared down at her. "Keep quiet down here, girl." His voice was smooth and monotonous. He did another hand sign and the chakra binding her mouth shut was released. She again felt the invisible pressure disappear. She inhaled deeply through her mouth, adjusting herself for the first time since he had released her.

Her body was sore all over, her muscles stiff. She sat up as he turned to leave the room. "What's going to happen to me?" Her voice was low, barely audible, but it echoed through the large, barren room. He stopped before the door. He didn't have an answer, and if he did, he wouldn't give it to her. He proceeded to open the door and leave. The loud sound of the door closing hurting Olivia's ears.


	3. Cold Floors

Thank you so so much for the follows and favorites! And a special thank you to EverCryptic for the review! As soon as i saw it i wrote this chapter, so its kind of dedicated to you!

* * *

Kamryn slowly came to as her skin was pelted by the cold rain drops. She stiffened more, if possible, blinking through the water that streamed down her face. She had always prided herself on dressing for the occasion, and regretted not wearing more clothes on the cruise. But how could she have known something like this would happen? It was insane, really. She shook her head, making it known to the man that she was awake once again.

"Don't worry, sweet pea," He let out a gruff chuckle, "Not much longer." That was easy for him to say, she frowned. He was fully robed and had that huge straw hat on, which was unlike any sunhat she had seen before.

To her surprise, he wasn't actually exaggerating. Not even a minute later, they were standing in front of a building, shielded from the rain. She heard the heavy door get pushed open and they moved inside.

"Alright," Kisame's gruff voice broke through the silence, he moved to take Kamryn off of his shoulder, standing her up in front of him as he took his robe and hat off. "Now what to do with you?" He let out a soft chuckle.

Kamryn stood a bit wobbly, having still been bound by some unknown force. After steadying a bit she looked up to the man that had taken her, finally getting a good look at him. What she saw frightened her and left her shaken and confused. He was blue.. and had.. gills? Small predatory eyes watched her as she quickly looked away to hide the fear in her own. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another figure move into view, and half-noticed Kisame's gaze went to that person as well. "Itachi," the shark-man gestured to him, "What'd ya do with the other one? Just throw her down stairs?" Kamryn's ears practically perked up at the mention of 'the other one.' She couldn't believe her friend's well-being had slipped her mind so easily. She heard the other man grunt in acknowledgement, and then his fast fading footsteps suggested he left the room. "Alright then." Kisame moved to pick Kamryn back up, carrying her bridal style this time, instead of haphazardly throwing her over his shoulder, which she was thankful for.

Going down underground, they reached a basement that seemed very dungeon like. The air was cold and humid, and made Kamryn feel even worse. She spotted her friend chained up in a cell, sitting with her knees up to her chest and picking at something on the floor. Thankfully, Kisame opened that same cell to put Kamryn in, causing Olivia to look up at the creak of the door.

"Kamryn!" The short girl bolted up, tears forming in her eyes. She started to move towards the pair, but was stopped short by the chain. Kamryn gave her friend a wordless smile as tears also came to her eyes.

Kisame quickly set to work, clipping a chain around the girls ankle, and undoing her chakra bindings. As soon as Kamryn could move, she bolted over to her younger friend, embracing her in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you." Olivia let out a sob, squeezing the blonde as tightly as she could.

Kisame watched over the scene for a moment, a toothy grin slowly appearing on his face. If he were any other man, and this was a different situation, this would look so pleasing. Two scantily clad girls hugging it out in front of him. He let out a small chuckle, pushing the dirty thoughts out of his head. He may be a criminal, but he's no pervert. Well, he's mostly not.

"Make yourselves at home." He waved a hand in the air, laughing a bit. "Pein and Konan should be here shortly.

The two girls' tears stopped as they turned from looking at one another to look at the retreating back of the shark-man. The silent room echoed with the closing of the metal door. Their attention quickly turning back to one another.

"Are you alright?" Kamryn asked, scanning her friend over. She being the older one, felt responsible for whatever happened to Olivia under her watch.

"I'm fine." Olivia just brushed it off. "I'm more worried about you! What the hell was he?", she continued while moving from her standing position to sit back down on the cold floor. She gazed up at Kamryn for a moment noticing she was a bit shaken, before she finally sat down too, now at eye level with her. "What do you think they're going to do to us?" Olivia's voice was a bit shaky.

Kamryn just shrugged, letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know. But I'm sure we'll get out of here soon. Safely." She placed a hand on her friend, who leaned on her shoulder. They were both still soaked and cold. Kamryn wrapped a protective arm around Olivia and held her close. She hoped that what she said would be true.

* * *

The front door swung open once more, two more cloaked figures entering the building. One removed their hat to reveal stunning blue hair, a beautiful paper flower sitting neatly in her hair. The other removed theirs to reveal spiked orange hair, and many piecing's. Silently, they both went their separate ways. The woman going to the downstairs, and the man heading up.

The dungeon door creaked open, waking the two girls from their slumber. Olivia rubbed her eyes, groggily, as Kamryn worked to focus her attention on the person who had entered the room.

"Good evening." The woman's voice was smooth and calm. She slowly strode over to the cell, her piercing orange eyes gazing down at the girls. Olivia audibly gulped at the sight of the woman and Kamryn just stared quietly, brows knitting together as she took in the situation.


	4. Caged Birds

So sorry about the long wait, my co-author and I kind of hit a road block with figuring out what we wanted to do. But never fear for the next chapter is here!  
PS. All of the chapters have had minor revisions made! Nothing that will change the story though.

* * *

A woman with a striking appearance stood outside of the cell, looking down at the pair. Her expression was hard to gauge as she looked the two women up and down. Her face was almost blank, basically devoid of emotions, but that changed quickly as she made eye contact with Kamryn. Her brows furrowed, and a frown graced her porcelain features. She spoke again, but with a rather irritated tone in her voice. "Those idiots let you two sit in this cold dressed like _that_?" She rubbed her temples, and closed her eyes momentarily. "I'll be right back." She stated, mumbling something else under her breath as she made her way back out of the room.

The girls looked at each other, blinking. They could tell that they were just having the same thought. 'What in the world is going on here?' But before the two could even open their mouths the woman came back in, two of the red and black cloaks in her hands. She tossed them through the bars to the girls and Kamryn stuck out a tentative hand to pick one up. She slowly raised it off the floor inspecting it before handing it to Olivia. "Here." She gave a small smile to her younger friend. Both of the girls quickly covered themselves before turning their attention back to the blue haired beauty, who cleared her throat to break the silence.

"You seem to be completely unaware of why you are here, or who we are, for that matter." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You two…" She furrowed her brows again, "you don't _seem_ to be a threat, but we must take things like this seriously."

"Wait a minute." Kamryn interrupted, standing from her spot on the floor, adjusting the cloak as she did. "We're not a threat. _At all._ " She gave a stern frown. "We were just on a freaking cruise and then we were in the woods. We don't even know what happened to us. Then _t_ _hose_ guys popped up out of no where and kidnapped us." The frustration was clear in her voice, and she too crossed her arms over her chest.

Olivia reached out an arm to gesture for Kamryn to calm down. The blonde was always a bit of a hot-head, and that was something they didn't need in this situation. Her eyes flickered from Kamryn to the other woman, gauging their emotions, and the tension. Of course, Kamryn brushed her hand aside as she stared down the other woman.

"I see…" The blue haired woman nodded. The woman was silent for a moment when her expression changed from one of caution to one of slight confusion. "What is a 'cruise'?" She finally asked, clearly puzzled.

Kamryn let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "It's where a lot of people get on a big boat and go have a vacation out in the ocean." The other woman nodded slowly before opening her mouth to speak. "Well, you must be a liar then, because there is no ocean even touching our nation."

Kamryn's jaw dropped at being called a liar so nonchalantly, "I am NOT." She puffed up a little in frustration, "We _were_ on a boat, and we just woke up in what is apparently _your_ damned forest, it's not our fault."

The other woman went silent for another moment, obviously thinking the situation over. "If you are telling the truth, then we should probably find out what happened to you between the boat and the forest." She rubbed her chin a bit, before turning to leave the room. "I will be back."

The door closed with a heavy thunk and Kamryn let out a sigh. "What in the world is going on here?" She plopped back down on the floor beside Olivia, who was a bit pale in the face, more so than usual.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to pick a fight with the seemingly magical people…" Olivia looked at Kamryn out of the corner of her eye with a frown. This earned her another sigh from the blonde. "I know, I know. I just can't help it, _especially_ since you're here too." She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and taking in the deafening silence.

* * *

The blue haired woman made her way up to her superior's office, knocking gently on the door. "Pein-sama, I must speak with Nagato directly." She heard the familiar voice of her friend through the thick door, before it opened and the red head emerged. "About the girls?" He questioned her, before accompanying her to another underground portion of the building.

This room felt devoid of life, even though a seemingly alive man stood in the middle, hooked up to a machine in all ways possible. His head hung causing deep red hair to cover his face. "What an honor it is to see you two in person." He spoke, dryly, bringing his ringed eyes to rest on the pair. His face was sunken in in many places, and his lips dry and cracked.

"Nagato-sama…" Konan bowed her head briefly before approaching the man. "There are some girls here, Itachi suspects them to be a danger to us, even though they don't even have a chakra signature. They were found outside the city, in the surrounding forest. Itachi said they resisted his Sharingan."

The man stayed silent for a moment, staring at the woman in front of him. "What is it that you wish of me, exactly?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side and revealing both eyes and a raised brow.

She mimicked his action from just before, staring into his face before opening her mouth to speak. "I wish to know what to do." She averted her gaze to the floor.

"You don't need me to tell you what to do with such a minor situation," she could tell he was frowning without even looking at him. "Don't let Itachi's pride get in the way of things, if you see them as not a threat, then it is likely true." The man let out a dry cough, causing Konan's head to snap up and look at him again.

"Nagato-sama." She started to reach to put a hand on the man, but quickly stopped herself. "Just be off," He gave her a gentle smile, which earned him a nod and a quick bow, before the pair excited the room.

* * *

The girls sat mostly in silence while waiting nervously for the woman to return. Olivia broke the silence first. "This is so strange, I mean, how many crappy novels have came through the office that have some sort of premise like this?" Her brows were knitting together in thought, pondering over all the possible _fictional_ situations that could be happening.

Kamryn nodded silently. "The very cliché books with ordinary girls being mystically sucked in to magical places?" She gave a slight giggle before sighing. "This can't be real..." She rubbed down her face with an open palm, letting out an annoyed groan. "I _finally_ get a vacation and this happens. What are the odds?" Olivia let out a sigh as well, her mind still going over what has happened, and what could happen.

It was then that the heavy door opened back up, the woman striding through to their cell. "Well, ladies, it seems as though what happens to you has been left up to me." She gave a smirk, her eyes gleaming. This sent a shiver down the girls' spines, and caused Olivia to audibly gulp.

The smirk turned into a playful smile, "Don't look so glum." The woman's voice carried a bit of a joyful tone, which seemed unusual for her, even to Kamryn and Olivia. "You will have to stay on lock down for a bit, we have to be safe, but _I_ think you two are more than likely not a threat to Rain or the Akatsuki." The woman moved to unlock the door, and entered to remove the shackles. "I've had someone prepare a room, you won't be able to leave unless accompanied by a member of the Akatsuki, though."

The girls both nodded and stood, a bit awestruck at the turn of events. They followed the woman up a few flight of stairs to a third floor room. On their way, they passed by a few suspicious looking characters. Some had started to question the woman that was leading them, but she quickly shushed them. One of the men was the shark-like man from before, the sight of him made Olivia shudder, but Kamryn seemed to have no ill reaction due to his looks this time around.

Stopping at a door, the blue haired woman did a few fast hand signs before the door made an audible click and creaked open. To their surprise, the room that they now stood in was not nearly as gloomy as the rest of this building. The walls were painted a light blue, two beds sat on opposite sides of the spacious room, a bookshelf stood on the left side, and a large dresser at in the middle against the wall. Their eyes scanned over the room, taking note of the barred up windows that were framed by surprisingly homey curtains, and another door.

"There are some clothes in the drawers if you would like to try them on, I think they are mostly mens, but they may fit." The woman spoke, a smile still gracing her features. "I'll come back in a little bit to see if you need anything else." She turned to walk away, almost shutting the door before pulling it open again, quickly. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Konan." She nodded her head in a small bow. The girls were both a bit surprised by this.

"Um…" Kamryn started, scratching the back of her head a bit, "Kamryn." She mimicked the woman's small head bow.

"I'm Olivia." Olivia's voice was slightly cheery, to Kamryn's surprise, but she shrugged it off. Her young friend did have a tendency to be a little strange at times.

With introductions over, the woman left, the door clicking behind her as it locked. The girls now stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, even more confused than before, but not entirely dissatisfied with the way things were going.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to all of you that have come back to read after us not updating for so long. I can't speak for the both of us, but im so happy to see people enjoying something that ive created.**

 **If you have any comments on the story so far, what you'd like to see, or some criticism please do not hesitate to leave a review. They're really what keeps me going!**


	5. Clothed and Unexposed

**Quick update this time around! Welcome new followers! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're slowly getting to the fun parts.**

* * *

The girls could only stare at one another silently for a moment, both unsure and amazed at their current situation. It was truly something out of a cliché fiction novel, something that they both had no plan of living out. "Well," Kamryn eyed her young friend up and down, "let's get changed, I guess."

The blonde shrugged off her heavy cloak, leaving it in a pile on the floor. She made her way over to the dresser, not waiting for Olivia. She pulled open the top drawer, to only find piles and piles of men's underwear and sock. "Bust." She sighed, moving on to the next. Shirts of all shapes and sizes lay neatly in the drawer. Some were a bit odd, like some that were mostly fishnet, but most were just plain colored tees and tank-tops. She pulled out an over-sized light blue shirt, holding it up to herself and turning to Olivia. "This will go good with my eyes, yeah?" She gave a large, contagious smile.

Olivia just let out a small giggle before finally joining Kamryn in front of the dresser. She mimicked the blonde by pulling out a faded green shirt. "And this with mine?" the brunette fluttered her lashes and laughed. Causing Kamryn to smile and roll her eyes.

Both of the girls pulled the t-shirts over their heads, and over their bikini tops, which were dry. Or mostly so. They continued to rummage through the drawers, but couldn't find many suitable bottoms. In the end they both opted for black shorts, which were tight like sports shorts, and came to just above their knees.

"Ah, clothed and unexposed again! What a great feeling~" Olivia stretched her arms up high, earning another eye roll from Kamryn. After taking a quick glance around the room, Kamryn only noticed one thing of interest to her. She quickly made her way over to the bookshelf. She gently ran a hand over the many colorful spines before pulling one out. Its cover was a deep, dark blue, and in an intricate golden print read "Brief History of Amagakure." She sat down at the bed near the shelf and opened the book up to examine the pages, all neatly hand written. She was lost within seconds.

Olivia peered over to her friend letting out a sigh. She could never figure out how her friend could still love books so much after reading everything that came through the company, she supposed that Kamryn truly belonged in her profession. With Kamryn's nose in a book, she might as well have been all alone. She picked the heavy cloaks off of the floor and lay them out on the bed, Looking around she noticed there wasn't much to do here, other than to pick up a book, as Kamryn did. But there had to be _something_ else.

Olivia's eyes made their way over to the other door in the room. It wasn't like the rooms entrance, which was just a standard hinged door, but rather a wooden and paper sliding door. She recognized the style as the same that were used in many Asian countries. Maybe that is where they ended up? She shook her head. The people here spoke perfect English, and they weren't near Asia on the cruise. Deciding to dwell on the matter later, she walked over and hesitantly slid the door open.

Inside was a small, and very cozy bathroom. A large stone tub stood on the opposite wall, a simple sink to the right, and an equally simple toilet to the left. There were a few shelves lined with various bath products and towels, but little else. Having a bathroom connected to their new, comfy, prison was a relief. It was then that Olivia noticed that she hadn't peed in a very _very_ long time.

Whilst Olivia relieved herself, and Kamryn got lost in her book, a faint knock was heard on the door. "I'm coming in." Kamryn's head snapped up from the book, narrowing her eyes at the door. The voice was not Konan's, it was definitely more masculine. A few seconds, and a loud click later, the door pushed open to reveal the large shark-like man from before. "How are you two getting along in here?" His voice was as rough as his looks, but it carried a bit of a playful tone to it, which was a small relief to Kamryn. It helped her to relax around him. It was then that Kamryn's eyes scanned the room and did not see her friend.

"Umm…" She started, obviously a bit confused and concerned. "Where is Olivia?" She mumbled to herself, but the shark man's sharp ears picked it up perfectly.

"Bathroom maybe?" He raised a brow and pointed his thumb to the sliding door, before striding over to it. "Oi!" He shouted as he knocked, which got him a squeak in response. "Hurry it up in there." The man let out a chuckle before walking to the side of the room where Kamryn sat.

There was just something about being interrupted in the bathroom that made a girl embarrassed, even if it was just a simple pee that was going on. She just couldn't help but make a noise when the loud voice called out for her to hurry up. After a few seconds of silence and standing awkwardly, she finally decided to exit the bathroom, a light flush across her cheeks.

Upon entering the bedroom, her eyes landed on the towering blue man. His toothy grin revealed sharp teeth, which instantly made Olivia's blood run cold. "About time, pip-squeak." The man gave a deep chuckle, his grin spreading as Olivia obviously stiffened, becoming paler.

"U-uh..yeah..." She hesitantly spoke, gulping a bit. Noticing, his smirk faded into a less threatening, smile.

The large man turned his attention from the brunette to the blonde, "Konan had to go out on an.. umm, errand run." He blinked, trying to put it in simple, non scary terms. "She told me to come check on you two, and to do some quick tests."

"Tests?" Kamryn stiffened a bit, thoughts racing through her mind, a bit worried. "Like what?" She raised a brow.

The tall man shrugged, "Just going to ask some questions, see if you're lying, stuff like that." Olivia mouthed an 'O', slowly making her way to Kamryn's side, who spoke again.

"So you have a lie detector?" She raised a brow, causing the man to chuckle a bit.

"I _am_ the lie detector." This statement confused both of the women, but not for long. These people obviously had some sort of powers, and as hard as that was to grasp, it didn't seem unlikely that they could do something like this as well.

"Okay..." Kamryn looked the strange man in the eye, "Shall we get started?"

As the man sat down on the bed opposite of them and started asking Kamryn random questions, Olivia kept a quite confused look on her face. Her friend seemed to not be bothered at all by this _extremely_ strange man. In fact she seemed to be relaxing almost, though she could see that there was still some tension in her body. Sure, he certainly didn't act like he was something to be feared, but his looks were quite the opposite. That man could quite obviously do some damage.

Once he finished asking Kamryn simple questions, like who she was, where she was from, and why we were here, he moved to look at Olivia.

"Your turn, Pip-squeak," He gave the brunette a toothy grin, "and you're gonna need to calm down, your heart rate is through the roof." he gave a light chuckle, "I'm not that scary looking, am I?" His statement caused Kamryn to give a little giggle. The blonde had to admit, his looks were odd, but there was just something oddly charming about his character that allowed her to push that aside.

He went through the same questions with Olivia as he did with Kamryn, before standing. "Just one last thing," He raised a confused brow. "Where is Uhmarika, or whatever you said..?"

"Do you really not know?" Kamryn and Olivia's faces were both full of shock. "Ya know, the United States, over there by Canada and Mexico? Across the ocean from the UK?" Kamryn only grew more confused as she tried to explain.

He shook his head, a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah… I have no idea what any of those place are." He shrugged before going to exit the room. "Anyways, if you two are hungry, you can come down to the kitchen with me. Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm Kisame." He gave them a toothy smile over his shoulder before exiting.

The girls both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. 'What. The. HELL. Is. Going. On!'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Give us a review and let us know what you want to see the girls get into, what drama there should be, and don't forget to criticize my writing! Also, let us know if we should increase chapter length. It wouldn't take me much longer to tack on another 1k words, but just let us know in the reviews!**


	6. The Playful and the Threatening

**Hello everyone, Mayo here! Sorry for the super long delay. This chapter has been sitting on my computer unfinished for a long time, and we have only just now gotten around to finishing writing and editing. Thank you to all the people that have stuck around and that will read this update! We love you all! ^3^**

 **K is here as well. As the co-author I would like to apologize for the delay on this chapter, too. It is mostly my fault that this has been sitting unfinished. I am kind of mostly useless. Sorry~**

* * *

The girls were following the large shark man down to the second floor. They had passed through a small kitchen and living area before, but payed little attention to it. There had been a few people in the living area earlier, including Kisame. They both secretly hoped that there were far less people this time, preferably none at all.

To their dismay, there were still two other men in the room. One of the men sat on the sofa to the left, his bright orange mask making him an eye catcher. The other was sitting at the table in the kitchen, head down, and long dark hair blocking the view of his face. As soon as they entered the room, the man with the mask bounced up out of his seat.

"Kisame~" His childish voice rang out, making Kisame grimace. It also made both of the girls blink in confusion. How could a grown man speak that way? Or at least they had assumed him to be a grown man.

The man-child bounced his way over to Kisame, looking past the towering man to the girls. Olivia took a tentative step backwards, bumping into Kamryn a bit as she did. "Oooo~" The masked man clapped his gloved hands together, "New friends for Tobi~!" He exclaimed, skipping a step forward towards the girls, startling both of them, but Olivia more so.

The brunette lost her footing, stumbling back and landing on her bum with a surprised 'umph'. She blinked up at the masked man, who was now towering over her, making her even more unnerved. He was obviously about to babble something else out, but Kisame grabbed the man by the collar of his cloak and pulled him back.

"Don't scare our new guests, ya twit." Kisame growled out, the last part was spoken under his breath, but still audible. The man, who they assumed was Tobi, let out a small whimper as he was dragged away from Olivia.

Once he was a safe distance away, Olivia began to drag herself off of the floor, with the help of Kamryn. Kamryn observed the man-child closer. He was standing a few feet to the left, loudly pouting and twittling his fingers. He very much acted like a toddler who had just gotten in trouble, looking moments away from a fit.

"Come on." Kisame's voice grumbled out roughly, gesturing the girls into the kitchen, where the other man sat, counting what looked to be currency. "Have whatever you like," He motioned to the old looking fridge and the cabinets.

Food was definitely sounding very appealing, and as if on cue, Olivia's stomach growled loudly. This got a few reactions: Kamryn let out a small giggle, Kisame smirked, and the man at the table looked up. Olivia froze as she caught the man at the table's gaze. The whites of his eyes were a deep red, and his iris' were a haunting green, with no visible pupils. All color drained from Olivia's face, once again.

First they had the giant talking, walking, shark man and the mean one with the terrifying red eyes, now they had to deal with _this_? A visible shudder swept over Olivia.

"What's wrong with you?" Kamryn reached a hand out and snapped her fingers in front of Olivia's fixed gaze. Olivia's eyes just darted to Kamryn's for a brief moment, then back to the man at the table who was still silently staring at her. This time, she noticed the stiches on his face, holding closed a slit on either side of his mouth.

Kamryn finally turned her gaze to the man at the table. She had to admit, he was rather shocking looking, but she only let out a slight shudder before averting her gaze back to the shark man, who let out a bit of a chuckle.

It was then that the man at the table spoke up, "Who brought the cheap looking whores?" This line instantly made Kamryn's blood boil, and brought color back to Olivia's face, who quickly brought her hands up to her chest.

" _What?_ " Kamryn fumed, looking to the man at the table and back up to Kisame repeatedly. "I'll have you know I am a very respectable lady and would never sleep with a weirdo like you for money." She ended her sentence with a snarl. Earning a laugh from Kisame and a 'tch from the other man.

It seemed that the man-child had overheard them, and poked his head into the kitchen, finally done sulking. "Nooo!" He shouted, "Tobi wanted friends, not prostitutes!" He seemed to be fake sobbing, head hung low.

This time, Olivia spoke up, chest still covered, and face still red. "What in God's name made you think _I_ was a _whore_?" Her mood had changed so quickly, she went from in shock, to embarrassed, to embarrassedly amused. A quick laugh escaped her lips. "I mean look at me?" She gestured to herself.

Kamryn couldn't help but face palm at the words that just came out of her young friend's mouth, but the man at the table obviously found it amusing. A deep frown graced Olivia's features, her hands moving to her small hips. "What're you laughing at?"

Before the man could answer, Kisame spoke. "Leave the kid alone, Kakazu, they're just our new house guests." He let out a small chuckle, "Makes the base more lively." The man named Kakazu let out a chuckle as well, and Tobi perked up with a small cheer.

"Ah." Kakazu nodded once, his eyes moving from scanning over Olivia to look over Kamryn, "I suppose they won't be _completely_ unwelcome company." This statement earned him an eye roll from Kamryn and another shudder from Olivia.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Kisame shook his head, "Konan would gut you." Kakazu responded with a shrug and went back to thumbing through the money on the table. "Now," Kisame turned back to them, "go ahead and grab ya some food."

After a bit of searching the two women had found some stuff to make their meals. After cooking, they happily sat down to eat, by this time both of their stomachs' had started voicing their complaints. They were having a simple meal of grilled fish and rice.

In all honesty Olivia would have eaten slop right about now. The first bite had her almost melting. Throughout the meal she would glance at the man counting his money. She wanted to know how he got all those stitches… but she didn't think she could stomach the answer so she just ate quietly.

Kamryn ate slowly, keeping an eye on the man-child with the orange mask, who was currently basically in her face while she ate. Her eyebrow twitched, along with her hand that was holding her fork. She hated having her personal space invaded without permission. Finally she snapped at him. "Can I _help_ you?"

"Oh, no! Tobi is just waiting for Tobi's new friends to finish eating so we can play!" He bounced a little with his reply, seeming very excited to have people to play with. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, find the excitement oddly adorable, or to shove him out of her space. Glancing over at Olivia, Kamryn noticed her peeking curiously at the man named Kakazu. Looking towards said man, she could get her younger friends curiosity. His looks certainly were fascinating. In a creepy, got stuck in horror slasher film kind of way.

"-de and seek and tag and OH! Tobi also wants to play Ninja! Is Kamryn done eating? Will she play with Tobi now?" Shaking her head Kamryn turns her attention back to the masked man, who had apparently been talking to her the whole time. "Uh… Sorry Tobi, but uhm, Kamryn's really tired. And so is Olivia, so we are just going to go to our room. We can play next time okay? Promise." She looked at her younger friend, seeing her look up at the mention of her name.

Olivia shrugged and nodded before looking back towards the last of her food. Kamryn let out a small sigh. She was a bit worried at how quiet Olivia was being, but they would be able to talk back in the room.

After finishing her last bite, Olivia got up from the table, Kamryn following suit. Kisame had showed them the way, so they waved at the again pouting Tobi and started off for their room. Once they were away from the kitchen area Kamryn stopped her friend. "Are you okay? You are being very quiet..."

Olivia looked at her, biting her lip. "These people… aren't normal. Obviously. I-I'm just a bit worried, is all."

Kamryn sighed, opening her mouth to reassure her friend that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. "The _fuck_ is this?" Both of the women's heads snap up at the sound of the harsh, slightly violent, and unfamiliar voice. The man in front of them was normal looking if compared to the others, until they really looked. His silver hair was slicked back and he had the same cloak as the rest of the men they had met. Those things were normal. The giant scythe, was not. The blood thirsty look in his eyes, also was not.

Before Kamryn could move to stand in front of her younger friend, the man had drawn his scythe off of his back. "Who the hell are you?" He growled out, pointing his weapon at the pair.

Both Olivia and Kamryn gulped audibly, even if they were uncomfortable with their current arrangement, they hadn't expected to be threatened once again.

"We'll... we're..." Kamryn was the one to freeze up this time, the man seemed to glare through her as she spoke.

"We're guests." Olivia squeaked out, seeing that her usual protector wasn't up to it this time. "We're friends of Konan's." She lied, but a lie would help for now, or at least she hoped.

The silver haired man let out a loud laugh, "Friends of Konan's?" He dropped the blade of his scythe, the blade now resting on the ground. "That's rich, when did that hard ass get friends?" He continued his chuckling, which made him look comical, and far less threatening.

Olivia relaxed a little, glad her lie seemed to work, but Kamryn was obviously still tense. There was just something about this man that unnerved her more than the others.

"If you don't mind..." Olivia cleared her throat, and attempted to scoot around the man in the middle of the hall, "we'll be heading back to our room."

"Hold it right there." He said, sticking his arm out and blocking her path, earning a squeak from the girl. He leaned in towards her, his face only a few inches from her own, his eyes narrowed, as hers widened. "Ya know..." His eyes flickered back and forth from between the brunette and the blonde, "You gals are kinda cute." A toothy grin ebbed its way onto his face as he spoke. He was delighted by the reaction he got from Olivia, her face heating up so much he could practically feel it. Kamryn's reaction was just a little less to his liking. The blonde pushed back the last of whatever fear had washed over her earlier, as she quickly balled her fist up and gave the grinning man a swift hit in the back of the head.

"Get away from her you creep." Kamryn growled out, her mama-bear instincts showing.

The man's head bolted up comically, as he over dramatically yelled and rubbed his head. "What the hell, you bitch?" He picked his scythe back up, pointing it back at Kamryn, who stumbled back a few steps, regretting her actions slightly. "I'll gut you." He shouted out, but as soon as it seemed that he would spring into action, a deep and monotonous voice interrupted.

"That's quite enough, Hidan." All eyes moved to the owner of the voice. It was the dark-haired, crimson eye'd man that had carried Olivia to their current location. But this time, his eyes were a deep black. He looked obviously tired, his eyes framed with dark circles and thick lashes.

"The fuck did you come from? Just let me have them, it's not like you care." The man, now known as Hidan, moved his gaze to the new member of their little party. The scythe still at the ready in his hands.

"While I myself may not care, I believe Konan would." Itachi's eyes glanced over the two women as he said this, his face neutral and not showing anything.

"Well, I dont think she'll miss one bitch", the pale haired man turned his blood thirsty glare back onto Kamryn, "especially not this one."

Itachi gave a small shrug, turning around and starting to walk away he glance at Hidan over his shoulder. His now red and spinning eyes catching the other mans' attention as he spoke,"Go ahead, test that theory then. I could go for a show."

With that the dark haired man walked off. Leaving the girls to their fates.

Hidans' attention was now back to focusing on Kamryn. Clearly pissed and clenching his jaw, he raised his scythe.

Kamryn squeezed her eyes shut, waiting. Olivia recovering from the shock that Itachi just left them there to be murdered, started to run at Hidan.

Kamryn peeked one eye open and watched everything happen at once. Hidan swung his scythe, missing her head by an inch and digging it into the wall.

He opened his mouth, "Stupid Bitches aren't wor-!", only to be cut off by the other woman's tackle. Kamryn was relieved that Hidan didn't actually try to kill her, because Olivia's tackle came just a moment too late. She would also chew her out for risking doing that later... if they lived now.

The scene before her stunned her for a second, but only a second because she couldn't hold back her laughter.

The way Olivia had tackled the man had landed her on top of him.

She hadn't really thought this through. That is what Olivia though to herself as she heard her older friend laugh. Turning red she looked at the man she just tackled. He seemed more confused than anything. So taking that chance she bolted up and grabbed Kamryn's hand, running and dragging her all the way back to their room.

Kamryn laughed the whole way. Kinda happy they lived through that encounter. Also because Olivia's face kept turning redder the longer she laughed.

* * *

 **Please R &R and let us know how you liked the story thus far! and what you'd like to see in the future!**

 **EDIT: Check out our new cover photo of the girls! The art is by** **1C4NSM1L3 on DeviantART. Go check it out!**


	7. Mission?

**Semi-unedited chapter. You've been warned!**

* * *

Olivia swung open the door to their room, a bit surprised that Kamryn was still letting the smaller girl drag her about. Kamryn, however, was still too busy giggling to herself and coming up with fresh new ways to tease her young friend. Once in, Olivia let go of Kamryns arm and slammed the door. The slam brought Kamryn back to reality with one last giggle, and she observed as Olivia buried her hands in her hair.

"What was I thinking?" Olivia scrunched up her face, then cast her eyes to Kamryn, "He could have _killed_ us!"

Kamryn just smiled, "I think if he wanted to, he would have…" She then crossed her arms over her chest and her gaze shifted from smiling, to that of a frustrated mother. "But, what the heck were you thinking doing that? Its no joke he could have hurt you, there is no point risking your life for me." She gave Olivia a stern look, and accompanied her mom-ish habit with a slight foot tap.

Olivia pouted, exactly as you would expect a child being scolded would, "But…" She started, her bottom lip quivering a little as she spoke. Quickly, Kamryn uncrossed her arms and took the few steps between herself and Olivia, embracing her in a hug.

"Its alright," She laughed, "We're both fine!"

* * *

Hidan propped himself up on his elbows, still a bit dazed by what just happened. He really hadn't expected it at all. He let out a sigh, glad the Uchiha had not seen it, but was relieved a little too soon. As soon as he blinked, Tobi was crouched down beside him, gloved finger poking him gently on the cheek.

"Tobi is very concerned as to why Hidan is so red in the face on the floor, is Hidan sick?!" Tobi over-exaggeratedly bounced about beside Hidan, who just let out a string of curses. He pushed himself up off the floor, speaking as he did so.

"Those damned girls are already getting on my last nerve." He mumbled to himself, ignoring Tobi who followed behind with a thousand questions.

* * *

Olivia and Kamryn had been sitting quietly in their room, perusing the many books on the shelves, and just staring out at the never ending rain at times. It had been a few hours of peace amits the reality of their situation. But of course, it couldn't last long.

A small knock was heard at the door and Kamryn let out a sigh and buried her face into the book in her hands. Olivia, reluctantly stood from her bed and made her way over to the door, cracking it open slightly to see who it was.

To her surprise, Konan stood, with a small smile on her face. Olivia quickly opened the door up, greeting the woman, "Oh man am I glad to see you!" She smiled, her happy tone catching Kamryn by surprise. Kamryn put her book down, a small smile also coming unto her face.

Konan made her way in, a chuckle escaping her lips, "I heard you met some of the other members. Didn't go so well?" She questioned, moving to sit in the wooden chair close to Olivia's bed.

"No," Olivia sighed, "These guys are..." She trailed off as she sat back down.

"Strange." Kamryn finished for her, letting out a small laugh, and sitting up on her bed.

The girls briefly told Konan of their eventful few hours, who laughed a little, but also swore she would have a talk with a few of the members.

"Now, onto business..." Konan frowned, "Our leader, Nagato, wishes to speak with you girls, I wont go into detail, but he has a mission for you two."

Both of the girls had questioning looks on their faces, but Kamryn was the first to speak up. "Mission?"

"Yes." Konan said, not really answering her question. She stood, and gestured for the girls to follow, which they did. Both shot each other a look, and quietly said their concerns to one another as they went down the hall.

They made their way down, down further than even the cells where they were held. The air became thick with humidity and very still, almost suffocating feeling. Until finally, they approached a large, thick, metal door. Konan did a few hand signs, much more complex than the ones she did at their door, and the door slowly, and loudly, creaked open.

Inside was something horrific, unlike anything the girls had ever seen in real life. A man, covered by shadow, was hooked to a very large, very scary, looking machine. His bones were visibly poking at the surface of his skin, and his dark red hair hung over his ringed eyes. A small smile creeped up on his face as the door opened, and in a frail voice, he welcomed the girls inside.

* * *

The girls left the room will chills still running down their spines, and a lump in their throats. This man had just told them his plan for them to help them capture another person. It required them to go undercover and befriend the 'kyuubi' and lead the Akatsuki to this person.

Other than that though... he seemed nice enough, promising to help them figure out their situation if they complied. But they could not shake the feeling that this sickly man could do horrible things to them.

Konan spoke up just as they exited, "You girls go on up, I'm going to speak with Nagato on my own." The girls complied, not really wanting to speak after the situation they were just in.

Once up to the ground level, and out of the dank underground, they both let out huge sighs and relaxed.

"I..." Olivia spoke, "I don't know what that was... Was that man really alive?"

Kamryn shuddered, "I don't know..."

The girls gave each other another stiff look before they were shocked out of their tense state with a booming, familiar voice.

"Seems you girls meet Leader!" Kisame gave his usual toothy grin to the girls, moving and draping an arm over both of their shoulder, and steering them towards the living room.

Both girls gave a nog, Olivia's much more tense than Kamryn, who seemed a little at ease around the hulking blue man.

"I-is he always like that?" Kamryn asked, looking up at Kisame as he stepped away, before plopping down on the long couch.

Kisame shrugged, "Not sure what your talking about really." He absent mindedly picked under his fingernails. "Anyways, a few of the other members are coming in pretty soon, so I figured you guys should meet them." He gestured to the other side of the couch. "I don't bite," He gave a toothy grin.

Olivia gulped, while Kamryn just laughed, making Kisame's expression become rather cheerful.

But, both of the girls sat, Kamryn closer to Kisame, while the smaller of the two hid behind her friend.

"So," Kamryn started, "What is it exactly you all do?" The blonde seemed to relax a bit more, and went straight to casual conversation, to Olivia's surprise.

Kisame let out a laugh, "Darling, I don't think you want to know," he gave yet another toothy grin. "But, I guess I'll tell you, anyways." He shrugged, "We work for the man downstairs and basically capture, kill, or interrogate whoever he wants us to."

"Kill?" Olivia squeaked from behind Kamryn, earning a laugh from Kisame. A chill went down Kamryn's spine, but she tried her best to keep her cool.

Kisame shrugged again, "Well, if the job calls for it." He absentmindedly scratched at his head, "Oh, right. Konan mentioned something about you not being from here or something... This stuff not normal where you're from?"

Kamryn shrugged, "No, not where were from, but I guess in some places near by."

Olivia could not believe that Kamryn was just having idle conversation with this hulking shark man over _murder._ She spaced out a bit as Kamryn and Kisame conversed a little more.

Both girls were startled as the door opened and the howling wind entered the living room, two more soaking, cloaked men entered the room, bickering back and forth.

"Nah, Sasori, _my_ art is the real deal, nobody likes those creepy ass puppets you work with."

"I don't care if no one likes my puppets, they, _we_ , are true art."

The fussing duo shrugged off their soaking cloaks and hung them by the door, only stopping their bickering as they noticed the three pairs of eyes on them.

"Who are you?" The one refered to as Sasori spoke up first.

Kisame answered for the girls, "Kamryn and Olivia, they're our new... recruits... or something like that." Kisame gestured to the two girls and then shrugged, "Konan said to be nice to them." He warned.

Kamryn smiled and gave a little wave to the two, Sasori just stared, while the other, the blonde, awkwardly waved back.

Olivia sat still, her eyes locked on the blonde for a moment, before she nudged her friend and whispered, "His _hair."_

Kamryn's eyes lit up as she took in the beautiful locks of the blonde. "Oh my." She breathed out, eyes wide with awe, mimicking Olivia's stare.

This strange behavior earned the two some very weird looks from the three men in the room, especially the one who seemed to be their focal point, who fidgeted in place as their eye bore holes into his head. "D-do I have something in my hair?" He quickly ran a hand through his long golden locks, and the girls eyes sparkled as his flowed through his fingers and cascaded back over his shoulders.

"Its so beautiful." Olivia sighed out, her shoulders releasing the tenseness they once held as she relaxed.

The blonde looked very taken back by this, as a small blush creeped unto his face. Sasori however let out a small laugh and patted his partner on the back, before exiting the room.

Kisame face palmed as a smile creeped onto the blonde man's face.

"You mean it?!" He grinned excitedly, "Everyone around here just makes fun of all the pride I put into my hair." He stroked his hair as he spoke, stars appearing in his eyes.

Both of the girls nodded, still star struck, and the blonde made his way over to sit in-between the girls.

"I guess you could touch it," He grinned again, "…if your hands are clean."

Olivia audibly squealed as she reached out a nervous hand to touch the silky blonde hair, holding back the urge to rub her face on it. While Kamryn, more refined, stroked his hair with love, admiring the beauty.

"You _have_ to tell me how you get it like this." Kamryn grinned back to the blonde.

The blonde looked proud, and Kisame sat in the background in awe at how the girls fawned over the other man.

"Of course!" His voice was very chipper, "Oh! My name is Deidara, by the way."

After discussing the various hair products that Deidara used, Konan interrupted by clearing her throat, a bit amused by Deidara and Kamryn's chatting, and Olivia who had started to put small braids into the silky locks.

"I think it's about time for dinner, don't you think so girls." Konan grinned, the girls both blushing, Olivia more so than Kamryn.

"Yup!" Kisame spoke up for the first time in forever, he had silently been watching, fascinated by what was going on before him.

After a quick dinner of grilled fish, the girls went onto their room to rest. They slept well after a full, and eventful day.

Later that night, Kisame stopped by Deidara's room to ask what shampoo he used.

* * *

 **A/n: Mayo: Hope you all enjoyed! We will be having a special event chapter coming up soon!  
** **I'd like to also thank everyone for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm soooo sorry it takes me so long to push out a chapter!**


	8. Shopping!

The girls awoke a little past 10am, a clap of thunder being their alarm clock.

Kamryn awoke normally, a bit groggy, but managed to drag her tired body out of bed and head for the large bathtub that was in the other room.

Olivia, however, was a bit shocked when she awoke in an unfamiliar room, feeling as if the day before was just a dream. The young girl buried her head in the pillow and tried to not let herself cry, but failed.

When Kamryn came out of the bathroom she heard the quiet sobs of her friend, and she quietly made her way over to the other girl. This was much harder than both had let on, and it still hadn't seemed to completely set with Kamryn. She sat on the edge of the bed, startling Olivia, making her sobs cease.

Kamryn laid a soft hand on the others shoulder, "It'll be alright, Liv. You heard the man downstairs, he will help us get home." Olivia tried her best to dry her red and swollen eyes as she sat up and gave Kamryn a weak nod. "We'll be back home soon, don't you worry." Kamryn continued, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Go take a bath, Liv, I'll wait out here for you." Kamryn gave a weak smile, helping her friend stand on wobbling legs.

Olivia still hadn't spoken a word, her mouth dry and feeling too weak from sobbing to even speak, but she walked to the bathroom, a fresh pair of clothes in her arms.

Kamryn sat down on her own bed with a sigh, running her hand through her damp locks. She had to be the strong one, she told herself. She could do it for the both of them, and soon everything would be okay.

* * *

While Olivia was still in the bath, Konan dropped by the girls room, knocking softly. "It's just me," she spoke through the thick wooden door.

Kamryn rose from her spot on the bed, where she was reading, and opened the door for the friendly blue haired woman. "I just wanted to give you girls a little details about your situation…" She smiled at Kamryn as the door opened. As she stepped in the room, she looked around for Oliva.

"Ah," Kam scratched her head, "Liv is in the bath, she had kind of a rough morning…"

Konan nodded, understanding that the young girl might have trouble adjusting to a new life, much less and entirely different world.

"Let's sit," Konan started, and they moved to the end of Kamryn's bed. "So, if you haven't already realized, the people here, the ninja's, possess what you might call super powers." Konan fiddled with her hair as she tried to find the easiest way to explain their situation. "You two seem to be able to resist some of these powers."

Kamryn's mouth formed an 'O' at the last part, being able to resist a super power was just way too cool. She would totally have to remember this for a novel later.

Konan continued, "Like Itachi's eyes, they're able to put a normal person in a sort of illusionary state, where he can… hurt… them…" She hesitated on adding that last part, not wanting to scare Kamryn, but Kamryn just nodded along, still amazed by what she was hearing.

"There are many other of these sort of powers, and we'd like to see if you two can resist those too…" Konan finished, obviously surprising Kamryn. "But don't worry, we won't do anything that could kill you!" Konan waved her hands in front of her as if to dismiss Kamryn's worries.

Kamryn slowly nodded, "So, do we really have a say in this?"

Konan hesitated once again, "…No, not really. Nagato wishes to see how useful you'll be to us." She shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry, we must do whatever is necessary to achieve our goal. But don't worry, we'll keep you safe, and try our best to get you home."

Kamryn nodded again, a small frown on her face as she took all the information in.

"I trust that you will explain this to Olivia the best way possible?" Konan questioned, obviously a little concerned for the poor girl.

"Yeah…" Kamryn gave Konan a small smile, who was standing from the bed.

"I have a much better surprise for you, whenever you two are ready to come out." Konan smiled, "Just come to the living room in a little while and I will explain."

Kamryn gave a small smile, happy that there might be something good to look forward to today.

* * *

Olivia emerged from the bathroom in a much better mood, slightly bubbly, and only a little red and puffy around the eyes, he girl made her way over to the reading Kamryn.

"Hey, Kam, I thought I heard Konan out here earlier," She plopped down beside Kamryn, "What'd she want?"

Kamryn was a little startled, as she hadn't heard the bathroom door open up.

"Ah.." She frowned, trying to think of how to put what Konan told her. She explained in much less detail, and left out the parts about Itachi being able to kill people with his eyes.

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad." Olivia shrugged, "Cool, even!" She smiled at Kamryn.

"Oh, Konan wants to see us in the living room, she says she has a surprise." Kamryn smiled, happy Olivia was in such a good mood now.

So, the girls made their way out of their room and to the living room. There, they found Konan, Hidan, and Kisame, all sitting on the couches that were placed around the room.

Before they even entered the room, they could hear Hidan cursing about something or another.

"Girls!" Konan stood as they entered, shutting Hidan up. Kisame gave the girls a toothy grin, while Hidan let out a 'humph' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You wanted to see us about something?" Kamryn started, and Konan gave her a sparkling grin.

"Something you'll probably be very happy about!" Konan seemed pretty bubbly about whatever it was, "I've talked to the guys and they agreed…"

Hidan interrupted, "I didn't agree to anything!" Konan's eye twitched at this and she gave the man a glare that shut him up.

"Anyways~!" She started again. "They _agreed_ to take you two on a shopping trip!"

Kamryn's eyes lit up at the word shopping, and she failed to hold back a squeal.

Olivia was excited, but very much less so than her blonde counterpart.

"Really?!" Kamryn rushed over to Konan, grasping her hands in her own.

Konan gave a beaming smile, happy that she had come up with an idea that excited them so. "Really!"

Kisame laughed a little bit at Kamryns' overreaction, and Hidan grumbled under his breath.

Konan gave Hidan another glare before whispering something the others couldn't hear to Kamryn. "Don't worry about him, a little bird told me something, and I get the feeling he's secretly happy to do this." She grinned and her eyes flickered to Olivia for a moment.

Kamryn let out a small giggle and turned back to Olivia, "Aren't you excited?!" She made her way to her friend, excitedly grabbing her by the hand and moving her to Konan.

Olivia didn't even have time to respond before be dragged off.

"When can we leave?" Kamryn questioned Konan.

"Right now!" Konan smiled to her, "the bad weather seems to have cleared up, so now would be a perfect time!"

Kisame and Hidan both rose from their seats as if on command.

"Now, I need you guys to actually watch them." Konan started to lecture. "I don't want them getting lost or having anything bad happen to them!"

Kisame grinned, "Of course boss!" He let out a loud laugh after, earning a glare from Konan for h

is mocking.

Konan then provided proper shoes for the girls, they weren't perfect fits, but they would do for now.

Once outside, the girls noticed that it surprisingly wasn't very muddy, and the sun was out shining brightly. It couldn't have been more than an hour since it stopped raining, but it seemed like it hadn't rained all day.

They followed behind Kisame and Hidan, chit chatting among their selves, mostly about how excited Kamryn was. Hidan kept glancing back at the girls, almost nervously, to see if they were still there.

Hidan then began to loudly complain, "Why were _we_ chose to baby sit?! I mean, there are plenty of other guys at the base today." He glanced over at Kisame who just shrugged.

"Well, if you don't want to, just leave it to me." Kisame seemed a bit annoyed with the white haired man's complaining.

Hidan looked a bit surprised, glancing back at the girls, who were curiously listening. "Ah…" He started, "Nah… I don't want Konan mad at me." He shoved his hands in his pockets and a little bit of red creeped unto his pale face.

Kisame shrugged at the man's words, "Well, ladies, we're about to enter the shopping district, you might want to stay close so you don't get separated from us."

The girls both nodded, and moved to stand beside their escorts, Kamryn by Kisame's side, and Olivia by Hidans.

The crowd of the shopping district was really amazing, people were all brushing against one another, pushing and shoving to get to shops and stalls. Clothing stores lined the streets, and street vendors lined the stores. It was truly a dream come true for someone like Kamryn.

As they stood at the edge of the crowd, Kisame asked where they would like to go first.

Both girls shrugged in response, "Just cute clothes stores," Kamryn replied. And both of the men sighed, how the hell were they supposed to know what cute clothes stores were?

"Well, lets just go and see then…." Hidan started off, making his way into the crowed with the others right behind.

It really didn't take long at all for the girls to get separated from Kisame and Hidan. As they looked around for the familiar cloak, or one another, the girls got shoved about.

Kamryn eventually made her way to the side of the large crowd, and found herself in front of a shop with gorgeous Yukata and Kimonos lining the display window.

A few seconds later, she felt a large hand grab her by the wrist from the crowd.

"There you are." Kisame grumbled out, moving to her side and letting go of her arm.

"Ah, im glad you found me." She gave Kisame a large grin, her mind still fixated on the beautiful clothes in the window.

Kisame's eyes followed hers to the shop window. "Ahh… I forgot, Konan did say something about getting you guys Yukata's for the summer festival."

Kamryn let out a squeal once more, "Really?!" She seemed to repeat herself from earlier.

Kisame let out a laugh, "Really. We can go in if you like, im sure Hidan is with Olivia."

Kamryn nodded excitedly, and practically skipped through the door that Kisame moved to hold open for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hidan scratched his head as he cursed, "Shit, shit, shit." He could barely see over the crowd, but what he could see was the hulking Kisame and the blonde one going into a store. But the other, Olivia, was nowhere to be found.

"Shit." He cursed again, pushing through the crowd with ease, before he heard a familiar yelp.

Quickly he made his way to the source of the noise, where a found Olivia shoved to the ground by some over excited person. A little old lady and man were the only ones who had stopped to help the girl up, but Hidan pushed them aside, earning a scolding as his hand quickly reached for Olivia's.

With ease he pulled the girl to her feet, "Are you okay?" A little panic could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah.. I'm fine…" She stepped away from him as soon as she was steady, dusting off her clothes and not making eye contact.

After a minute of awkward silence Hidan grabbed the woman's wrist and started pulling her in the direction he saw the others go.

"I saw Kisame and your friend over there, let's go before we lose them again"

* * *

Kisame seemed pretty damn fun. At least, Kamryn thought so. They had been talking and goofing off more than shopping, which was surprising to her. Though she did get a yukata. It was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't wait to show Olivia.

Right now she was in a line with Kisame at a food stall. They had worked up an appetite while going store to store.

Finally at the front of the line, a sweet looking elderly woman asked what she could get for them.

She was trying to pick something but couldn't focus because the elderly woman was looking at her and Kisame all starry eyed and it was weirding her out.

Kisame picked something that she didn't catch the name of while she picked out some sort of sweet looking dough balls on a stick, which Kisame pointed out as dango.

While they were walking and nibbling on their munchies Kisame spoke up.

"Ya know," Kisame grumbled out between bites of food, "Hidan is weird around your friend."

"Olivia." Kamryn corrected, "And yeah, I noticed, it makes me suspicious of him." She made a face as she said the last bit, she didn't trust Hidan. Not like Kisame and Konan.

Chuckling at the face she made, he shook his head, "I think it is amusing, maybe he has a crush on her."

"Pfft. I _highly_ doubt it. It seems to me like the only person he is attracted to is himself." She scoffed and laughed a bit at his random assumption.

Suddenly he stopped walking and looked down at her with a huge toothy grin. There was a glint in his eyes that looked like trouble.

Kamryn stepped back a bit as he grinned more. "What do you say we make a bet?"

Kamryn grinned, getting where he was going with this.

She held out her hand, sure the same mischievous glint was in her own eyes, "Let's have some fun with this".

Kisame took her hand and shook it briefly, "It's a bet".

* * *

 **A/N: Guys... i have a dilemma... i love Hidan/Olivia too much but this is supposed to be Deidara/Olivia...**

 **WHAT DO I DO!?**

 **Let me know please, and thank you all for reading!**

 **Also, K says HI! haha**


	9. Panties

**A/N:**  
 **K: So we now have 27 followers for this story, and it may not seem like a lot but that kind of blew my mind, and I (we) _really_ appreciate the feedback and the follows. I am so happy that ya'll are liking our story and I hope ya'll continue to read and love it!**

* * *

"Finally…"Olivia sighed out as the pair set their eyes on Kisame and Kamryn. Hidan still had Olivia by the wrist, pulling her along, and the contact was starting to become uncomfortable to the both of them, but for different reasons.

Once within a few feet of their friends, Hidan finally let go of Oliva's wrist, causing the girl to sigh in relief as she independently moved toward her friend.

Kisame and Kamryn had spotted the other pair long before they parted, "Aww, they're holding hands." Kisame snickered out.

Kamryn elbowed the shark man a little, "No they're not, he's hurting her." Kam fumed, 'why in the world was he dragging her like that?' She thought to herself.

"I'm so glad we found you guys," Olivia quickly moved to stand beside Kamryn, rubbing at her wrist unconsciously.

This action caught the still approaching Hidan's attention, making the white haired man's frown deepen even more as he mentally kicked himself for unintentionally hurting the girl.

Kamryn gave Hidan a quick glare, which he caught sight of, making himself feel even worse, before she turned to Olivia. "You won't believe what I got!"

She dropped a heavy bag to the ground and pulled out a neatly folded yukata. The pattern was a beautiful blue and golden floral, simple, but elegant. After Liv had a look, not wanting to mess up the garment, she quickly shoved it back into the bag. "And Kisame said you could get one too!" She smiled excitedly at Olivia.

Olivia perked up at that. She had seen yukata and kimonos before, but never did she think she'd get a chance to wear one herself. "Oh, wow, it's super pretty. The pattern fits you so well." Olivia complimented, smiling giddily at Kamryn. "So, uh, when can we go get mine?" She grinned. She was excited to find a pattern for herself.

Kamryn laughed, "In a minute," She grinned, "First we have to make another stop!"

Kamryn grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her into the store they were standing in front of, much gentler than Hidan had pulled. Olivia followed along in slight confusion, as the windows of the shop were tinted pretty dark, and she could not see the store sign.

Kisame followed close behind, his signature toothy grin large on his face, and he let out a small snicker as he glanced at Hidan.

Hidan was hesitating. Normally he would have no problem at all going into a women's underwear store, but this time was slightly different. He wasn't going to loudly hit on easy women, he was accompanying a girl who seemed to really dislike that sort of thing. And despite what he tried to tell himself, he didn't want to offend her more than he already had in their short acquaintance-ship.

But, finally, his feet moved to carry him into the shop of horrors.

He had spent longer than he thought outside of the store front, which probably looked a little creepy, and the girls and Kisame were already poking around the store.

They had stopped by a particular mannequin, one wearing a beautiful blue and white frilly chemise, with a matching thong.

"Oh god, dammit." Hidan mumbled to himself as Kisame waved him over. He tried to keep his eyes off the garment, but couldn't really rest them on anything else in the room either. So, he decided to keep his eyes on the floor as he made his way over.

Kamryn was trying to stifle her giggled, as Olivia gently felt over many of the fabrics on the shelf.

"So, uh," Kamryn started, a wicked grin on her face, "This would totally look great on Livvy wouldn't it?" She questioned no one in particular as she gestured to the garment on the mannequin.

'Oh god.' Hidan repeated in his head, trying his hardest to push that mental image away, and he was failing. He could feel his face changing color ever so slightly, against his will. Kamryn and Kisame's snickers were just making it worse. 'They did this on purpose?!' He growled out in his mind.

But all came to a halt when Olivia also let out a small giggle, "Don't be ridiculous. This is totally Kam's style, I'm not that big on this kinda stuff like she is."

And it backfired… Kam's face turned a little red at Olivia's words as she let out a small uncomfortable cough, but Kisame was the one most effected. He wasn't sure why, but that image suddenly popped in his mind. Not just Kamryn in this particular set of lingerie, but many images of her in multiple different sexy outfits.

Blood rushed to the shark man's face, turning his blue skin a royal purple, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

Olivia blinked, still very much oblivious to the situation.

At the sight of his blush, Kamryn's blush deepened even more.

Hidan however, busted out laughing as his old buddy turned purple, it had been the first time in his life he had ever seen Kisame blush.

"Err…" Olivia eyed all of them, "I'm just gonna…." She gave them all a very confused look as she scooted away to look at merchandise she actually wanted. Hidan thought her look of confusion was kind of adorable, making him chuckle to himself, seeming to still be laughing at Kam and Kisame.

Kamryn very stiffly followed suit, leaving Kisame and Hidan alone in the lingerie aisle.

"Shut up," Kisame growled out at Hidan, who tried his best to stop his laughs.

"Dude, I can't believe you can blush." He grinned, "And over that?" He burst out into another round of laughs.

Kisame frowned deeply, his face turning back to its normal blue, before he lashed out and punched Hidan in the arm. "Well at least I'm not the one that's too awkward to talk to a girl."

Hidan rubbed his arm, still laughing a little, until Kisame spoke. Then his face turned back to a light shade of red, and a frown settled deep unto his face. "Yeah… well…" He started, grumbling out, "Shut up."

Kisame shrugged, pulling money out of his pocket and shoving it at Hidan, "You give this to them, I'm waiting outside." And with that, Kisame made his way out of the horror of a store.

Hidan visibly gulped as the thought of interacting with Oliva in here crossed his mind, before he realized he could just give it to Kamryn, and relaxed. So, he quickly made his way to the woman, shoving the money into her hands.

"We're waiting outside…" He grumbled out, turning quickly to retreat.

"Wait." Kamryn called before he could walk away, a frown on her face. "Just… next time, don't be so rough with her." She sighed out.

"Whatever," he said, making sure his face was hidden from her as he walked away. She was right though… He frowned, taking note.

Kamryn and Olivia stayed in the store for about fifteen more minutes. They were having fun goofing off, finding cute undergarments and other clothes. Kamryn almost forgot where they were, it felt normal. But Liv reminded her that the guys were waiting outside.

She sighed internally as they walked to the checkout. It wasn't that she didn't like Kisame and Hidan, in fact she could see herself being friends with Kisame, Hidan was okay he just needed to be careful with Liv. She missed being home, she missed work, her family, just a multitude of things were settling in her mind as their situation was finally realized.

After paying for the stuff they picked out, they walked out to meet the men.

Kisame smiled at the two, "so where next, ladies?"

Olivia then got really excited, "I still need to pick out a yukata!"

Kam smiled at her excitement and nodded, "yeah, after that we should be done though."

Once they arrived at the store, Olivia was already ogling the yukatas in the window in awe.

"Sooo pretty~," She quickly moved away from the window and ran inside.

Everyone else just looked at each other and let out a chuckle as they followed her. Liv was already running her fingers over the fabrics and staring at all the designs, looking star struck.

"There are so many, how will I find one?"

Kam smiled and shrugged at her, "Just look for one you like, I'll help."

Kisame and Hidan deadpanned at the girls. It had been an hour and they still hadn't found one for Olivia.

Hidan was about to suggest giving up and coming back tomorrow or something when Kamryn called out to Olivia. She looked really excited as she held up one up for her friend to see. The fabric was a light powder blue with a stream of pastel pink and purple flowers flowing over and across it.

Olivia gasped and ran over to the other woman, "It's so pretty..."

She held the fabric up to her body and looked up at the trio, "Well?"

Kisame smiled and complimented it while Kamryn fawned over it saying it was perfect for her. Hidan looked at how the colors complimented her hair and brought out her eyes, he thought it would look stunning on her. Realizing he needed to not stare and answer her, he looked away like something else caught his eye.

"Looks good, we done now?"

Kamryn rolled her eyes at him before looking towards Liv,"this the one you want?"

She nodded, feeling weirdly upset at Hidan's nonchalant answer but mentally shrugging it off. She was in love with this Yukata and was super excited to wear it.

After paying, they decided it they had what they needed and that it was time to go home with their haul.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Mayo, here! I'd also like to thank everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews! It means a lot, and is what really keeps me going. I'd also want to say that this story is now officially changed from Deidara/Olivia to Hidan/Olivia. I really hope that doesn't upset you guys, but its just kinda more of where i felt this version was going... I'd like to thank the two reviewers who helped me make my** **decision. We might add in some rivalry later, as that sounds interesting, but im unsure about that at the moment...**

 _Shameless self promotion_

 **If you guys wanna check out some pics of Olivia and Kamryn, go check out my dA.  
Mayonayys . deviantart . com  
I'll be posting a pic of them in their yukata's soon!**


	10. Girl Talk

**We both just want to take the time to thank you all for following and for the nice reviews! Thank you in supporting my decision to change up Olivia's love interest. We hope we will continue to entertain you guys!**

* * *

Finally, they arrived back to the Akatsuki headquarters. They had gotten distracted and shopped a little more on their way home. Both Kisame and Hidan had arms full of bags, and Olivia and Kamryn both only carried a single bag.

Olivia dropped the bag on the floor before crashing onto the couch with a sigh of exhaustion. Kamryn followed suit, but with a bit more grace.

This action earned a glare from both of the guys, who had to try their best to not just drop all the bags right then.

Hidan seemed to have a vein pop out of his head, and he snarled. "Not even a thanks?" He growled out as he sat down the bags, glaring at the girls who seemed to want to do nothing but relax. He mumbled a few curses and the word ungrateful, which seemed to catch the girl's attention.

Kamryn actually did feel bad for not immediately thanking them, and it was apparent on her face.

Olivia however glared back at Hidan will full force. "No one asked you to do it." She let out a 'tsk', before getting up from her seat and grabbing up her bags.

Hidan was a bit surprised by her response, but was never one to not have a comeback. "Whatever, bit-." He stopped himself, realizing who he was talking to, but the implication was already there.

Olivia looked a little taken back, almost hurt, but only for a moment before rolling her eyes at Hidan. "So mean," She mumbled under her breath, but it could still be heard. She turned her back and headed off to her and Kam's room.

Hidan also rolled his eyes, but in reality felt a bit like a kicked puppy. He seriously wasn't used to feeling whatever he was feeling about just some plain ole girl. He would normally consider himself smooth, a bit of a ladies man even, but his conflicting feelings now were making him act strange.

Without another word, he turned to go to his own room, slamming the door when he got there.

Kisame and Kamryn exchanged looks before she cleared her throat to break the silence. "Well… Sorry for not thanking you sooner…" She stood from her seat.

Kismae shrugged, "It was nothing," He made a point to flex, earning a laugh from Kamryn.

"Riiight." She snickered before picking up her bags and heading back to their room.

Olivia was sitting on her bed, a small pout on her face as she busied herself by unpacking her shopping bags.

Kamryn really wanted to roll her eyes at her friend, but refrained, instead sitting her things down and joining her friend on her bed.

"Liv…" She gave the girl a knowing look, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Olivia stated firmly, picking at a label on a shirt to keep her hands occupied.

Kamryn stayed quiet for a moment, knowing her friend well.

And suddenly, "Its just, UGH." Olivia let out quickly "He's so weird and kinda rude, but he's giving me weird vibes, and you know how I am about _those_ kinda weird vibes." She spoke quickly, crumpling up the shirt in her hands in frustration.

Kamryn had a knowing smirk on her face, her younger friend was always weird around guys. She did seem to have a crush on every viable partner at their office, at some point, but those always passed quickly.

"Well, honestly they're all weird." Kamryn started off, "And, it'll be O.K. Livvy." She set a firm hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia gave her a quick smile before flipping over on the bed and burying her face in her pillow.

"He's kinda cute. In a soulless asshole kinda way..." She mumbled into the pillow, just loud enough for Kam to hear. Then she turned to look at Kam once again, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't say that." She stated flatly, making Kamryn throw her head back and laugh.

Meanwhile, Kamryn was sort of battling with similar feelings, while not quite as intense. When they were in the lingerie store, the thought of Kisame thinking of her _that_ way made her stomach feel funny. But she didn't want _that_ , so feeling weird about that was just normal, right? She cursed herself. Friendship. That's all she wanted, nothing more.

She wasn't really the one to get crushes, and here and now, that would be even weirder. She shook the thought of this out of her mind, deciding to focus on Olivia's feelings for now, ignoring her own.

"How are we supposed to wash clothes?" The thought entered Kamryn's head, it was weird to wear all this without having it cleaned first.

Olivia shrugged, rolling onto her back. "I guess just ask Konan."

Kamryn sighed as Liv stated the obvious. Well, she figured she would go look for her, they would need to figure out a food situation soon, anyways. Olivia's stomach was growling, and she could feel herself becoming hungry.

* * *

Kamryn roamed around the large headquarters in search for Konan, with no luck finding her for some time, or anyone for that matter.

The place almost seemed empty, even though Kisame and Hidan were just there with them.

Finally she gave up and went back to the living room and plopped down on one of the many couches that were placed in the room. She took this time to look around and take things in, it was mostly just a normal living room, except for the lack of TV, she was sure no home lacked one back in America.

It was strange, while they seemed to be technologically advanced, they didn't seem to have the normal convenience items that they had back home, or at least these people didn't.

A thought struck her, what if they had to hand wash their clothes? Dread filled her, she had lived a luxurious life, and never had she imagined she would have to do that. She pushed the thought out of her head, she couldn't imagine these guys washing their own clothes, and she doubted Konan would do it for them.

She let out a much needed sigh, and closed her eyes only for a moment, and when she opened them back up, the man named Tobi was just inches from her face.

Kamryn let out a loud scream, which undoubtedly rang through the entire base.

Tobi jumped back comically, covering his ears at her scream. "Owwww," He pouted out from behind his mask when she finished.

Kamryn sat ridged in her seat, eyes wide and locked onto the orange mask that was just in her face.

Before she could even compose herself, she heard footsteps from two different directions.

"What the fuck was that!?" Hidan yelled from one of the halls, causing Tobi to freeze and Kamryn to turn and look at the owner of the voice.

"Shit, Tobi what the hell did you do to her?" He followed up, starting to make his way over to the masked man.

Kamryn noted he was much more crass when Olivia wasn't around, which was kind of refreshing, being around the awkward two all day was draining.

But that didn't last for long, as Olivia entered the room just a few seconds later.

"The fuck, Kamryn, are you okay?!" She yelled, a tiny bit out of breath, and hair a little messy, from rolling out of bed so quickly.

Kamryn laughed a little to herself at how similarly the two entered the room, it was kinda cute, actually. She also noted the way Hidan visibly stiffened for a moment when Oliva entered, with every passing moment together, he just proved Kisame's theory more and more correct. She wasn't all too unpleased about that, just that she didn't particularly like losing bets…

As soon as Olivia came into the room, he tensed. It was odd to hear her curse, yet it was kind of hot to him. Hidan forced himself to relax and pay attention to Kamryn and the orange masked idiot named Tobi.

Kamryn waved it off after a moment, laughing softly, "Sorry, sorry. He just gave me a bit of a scare is all."

She stood up and smiled at Tobi, "Wanted to play right? I did promise last time".

Tobi bounced around excitedly, "Yes! Tobi would love to play with Kamryn! Let's go!" He grabbed her by her wrist and started leading her down the hall, humming happily, "We can play hide and seek and ninja an-".

As Tobi rambled on about different things to play Kamryn looked over her shoulder at Olivia and Hidan, a sly grin on her face.

"Have fun guys~ behave!" She gave a small chuckle and a wave before disappearing down the hall with the masked man.

The remaining two glanced at each other, light blushes on both of their faces.

Hidan tensed, a bit uncomfortable, mumbling under his breath.

"Well fuck..."

* * *

 **Mayo here! Just want to note that we now have to change the rating to M for Hidan's cursing. We should however not have any really mature scenes in this story. If for some reason we do, they will be posted separately as oneshots...  
I am so sorry for all the changes this story has taken, but i do hope you all stick with us and enjoy!**


	11. Idiots in a basket

"Okay, Tobi wins! Come on out now!"

Kamryn had been looking for Tobi for about 30 minutes. They were playing hide and seek, this was the third round of it.

"Tobi! Kamryn gives up!"

She could not for the life of her find this man-child. She found her way back to the living room, which she had searched through about three times.

With a heavy sigh she sat on the couch. No one else was in the living room, she kind of wondered where Liv and Hidan went but wasn't too worried. Moving around to lay on the couch, she looked at the ceiling.

She was very certain she was going to lose the bet. It was _painfully_ obvious that there was something between her friend and the rude man.

Closing her eyes she sighed again, getting a bit sleepy.

Making plans in her head to keep a close eye on the two, Kam slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

After Kamryn had left them alone, Olivia and Hidan stood in silence.

Olivia was not good with awkward silences.

Her stomach growling broke the silence. Hidan looked at her, a small smirk on his face at seeing her blush, "Hungry?"

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, embarrassed and blushing. She cleared her throat, "Uh.. I'm going to get some food…"

Turning away from him she headed to the kitchen. Hearing quick footsteps behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see Hidan behind her.

"I'll go with you, I'm a bit hungry myself." He wouldn't look at her as he said this.

Once in the kitchen, Olivia started to rummage around aimlessly, which seemed to be an amusing thing for Hidan to watch. The man leaned against the large dining table that sat in the room. He watched as she ducked down to look at the items below the counter and snickered to himself as she struggled to see the things on the very top shelf.

Finally, he decided to see what in the world she was looking for. "Having troubles?" He grinned at her.

She let out a huff of air as she turned to look at him, a small blush on her face. "I'm just trying to find something that's familiar…" She sighed, "and not weird." She reached into the open cabinet and pulled out a jar of pickled squid, making a disgusted face.

Hidan couldn't help himself but laugh at how unintentionally cute she was being. But he shrugged, "that's just what we eat."

She sighed once more, making her way towards the fridge and her eyes brightened as she opened the door. A tray of eggs sat front and center, and the girl quickly snatched them out of the fridge. She had limited familiar ingredients here, but one could always make eggs with little to work with.

She searched some more for something else, and Hidan still sat silent, curiously watching her.

She finally frustratedly turned to the man, her face still a little pink. "Do you guys have sliced bread?" She asked.

He smiled at her, nodding, and moving to a cabinet to the far left and pulling out a loaf of bread. He handed the loaf to her silently before returning to his spot against the table.

She quickly got to work, pulling out pans and butter, and a cup. To his surprise, she laid out the bread and used the cup to cut circles in it.

"What the hell?" He pipes up, thoroughly confused by the girl's strange cooking methods.

Olivia was a bit surprised by the man's sudden loud cursing, and turned to him. "I'm making eggs in a basket." She stated a little dryly, narrowing her eyes at the loud man.

He was now even more confused, there were no baskets, and if there were, why would she put the eggs in them? This whole situation was just very confusing to the man, but he sat back silently and watched.

She quickly buttered the toast and placed it into the pan, then cracked an egg into each bread hole. In awkward silence, she cooked, glancing back at the man every now and then.

And he watched. Silently enjoying the picture in front of him, she finally had stopped awkwardly glancing back at him and just focused on cooking. He enjoyed the way that she would tuck a strand of hair behind her ear every now and then, as it kept falling out of place. Each time it would reveal her face to him once again, and he studied her face. His eyes moved from her full cheeks to her large hazel eyes, and finally down to her slightly parted, full lips. He gulped, and his eyes lingered there for a moment, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"So, what the hell is this exactly?" He moved to stand beside her with his arms crossed, observing her cooking closely.

She side eyed him, taking a small step to the side, away from him, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Its eggs." She stated flatly, "In a bread basket… or something like that. Kam taught me how to make it."

"Hm," It did look kind of appetizing, if a little weird. "Can I have one?"

Olivia stiffened a bit more, if that was possible, "Uhh, I guess." She grabbed another plate, scooping one of the eggs in a basket onto it, and handing it to him. "That was for Kam, but I guess you can have it."

He shrugged as he took the plate. "Cool, thanks." He flashed her his best charming smile, causing the girl to blush a little.

He went to sit down at the large table, and a hesitant Olivia followed him after a few seconds.

"Fuck." His eyes brightened up as he finished his first bite, "This is fucking good."

Olivia was more than a little surprised, to her, this was just a simple breakfast dish, she had it all the time. "Thanks." She mumbled out before stuffing her own face, which was now a darker shade of pink.

The two sat in silence and ate, both keeping their eyes on their own plate.

* * *

Kisame came into the quiet living room, it wasn't too unusual for it to be quiet in here, but with Tobi about, there was normally little peace to be had.

He plopped down on the couch with a book before noticing the sleeping girl in the room, just on the other side of the couch. She slept almost completely silently, but every now and then would shift, and as she did so would let out a loud snore.

He let out a small laugh at her funny looking sleeping face and snores, before opening up the book and picking up where he left off.

They sat like this for a good while, before Kamryn shifted once again, this time just a little too much. Her bottom slipped off of the edge of the couch and she slipped to the floor with a soft thud.

"Ooof," she let out, her eyes fluttering open with confusion. She rubbed them with the back of her hand, before looking around the room, her eyes landing on a grinning Kisame.

"Good morning, beautiful." He laughed out, earning a glare from the woman.

"Yeah, yeah," She waved a hand in the air, a little embarrassed to be caught sleeping, AND falling off the couch.

After she climbed back onto the couch, she noticed the book in Kisame's hands and her eyes lit up.

"Fins," She stated, a bit amused by the title relating so much to its reader. "What's it about?"

He shrugged, closing the book and setting it onto his lap. "It's about this shark guy, ya know, like me, who lives out in the ocean, but he is fucking crazy and always killing people, and all these ninja come out and invade his home to try and kill him and he has to kill them all to get them out." He said this all so nonchalantly, though Kam's expression was anything but. "I just kinda relate to it, ya know?" he shrugged again.

Kam shook her head laughing at him, "No, I don't know…" She smiled at him, this man just got stranger and stranger every time they talked, it was interesting. "Can I see it?" She asked, extending her hand, which he happily complied and set it in her hand.

She flipped to the back cover to scan it, "Ooooh," She let out another laugh, "It's like Jaws."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say blondie." He took the book back, a bit confused.

She started to explain, "Where I am from we have a really similar story about a shark that ends up killing a lot of people. It was really popular, it got its own movie franchise."

"Ooooh," He mimicked her from earlier, "That's so cool, I don't think this is that popular here." He frowned, and she could totally relate.

The amount of great movie deserving books she read that never got their chance could fill this entire room. It was a shame, really. She let out a sigh at the thought.

"Something wrong?" He asked, a tiny bit of concern could be heard in his voice.

She shook her head, "Just thinking about work back home…" She frowned, "I have to wonder how they're doing without me, they're probably all losing their minds." She let out a laugh, she didn't like to brag, but she was the best at her job.

"Oh, and I bet they're all cranky because Liv can't bring them coffee anymore," She let out another chuckle.

Kisame laughed a little too, "But it must be nice to not have to work, right?"

Kamryn shrugged, "I really love my job, plus, once we get back, I'll be so behind on work." She had a sad smile on her face, once again missing home.

Kisame didn't quite know what to do, he wanted to comfort the woman, but didn't really know how. He patted her on the back gently, "It'll be alright…?"

His awkwardness really did have an effect on her, and she let out a small laugh, covering her mouth as she did so. "Thanks Kisame," She shot him a bright grin. It was really sweet of him to try to comfort her.

Despite his outwards appearance, he really did seem like a great guy. He was funny and even sweet, just all around a good friend, so far.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, they heard footsteps enter the living room.

"Hey, Deidara," Kisame spoke, knowing who it was without looking up, to Kamryn's surprise.

She turned to look at the familiar man, his beautiful blonde hair now down and flowing down his back.

"Oh, hey Deidara." Kamryn perked up, giving the man a friendly smile.

"Hey guys!" He grinned, "Whats up?" He came to stand behind the couch where the two of them sat. "Ah, reading that old book again?" Deidara laughed as he saw the book in Kisame's lap.

"Yea," Kisame grumbled out at the charismatic man, who just chuckled.

Kamryn was ready to defend Kisame, when to her surprise, Deidara smiled.

"Nothing like reading an old favorite huh?"

"Nope!" Kamryn chirped, smiling at the man, she was happy this didn't go in the direction she thought it was. She would have to kill anyone who made fun of someone's favorite novel.

Deidara cast one last smile at the pair before he turned, "Well, im gonna get something to eat, so I'll see you two later." He smiled over his shoulder at Kisame, giving the man a quick wink.

* * *

 **K here, just wanted to let you guys know that I've posted a twoshot about kam and liv requested by Mayo, its posted on my account, KertHertBert, and I really hope you guys check it out!**

 **Mayo- just letting you guys know i have links to pictures of kam and liv on my profile, as as well as a link to K's page! Go check it out! Thanks so much for following us and encouraging us to keep going! :)**

 **Link to the two shot** **www . fanfiction s/12145387/**

 **(Remove the spaces before the dots)**


	12. Festival Time!

Deidara walked into the kitchen casually, not really expecting anyone to be there, but he quickly noticed the pair's presence, and the horrible awkward silence that accompanied the two.

Hidan and Olivia were both still sitting at the table, Hidan still had some food left, but Olivia had already finished, and didn't really know what to do with her dirty plate.

"Hey guys," Deidara smiled at the two, walking over to the fridge to grab some leftovers to eat.

Hidan just gave Deidara a glance, not really feeling like giving the blond the time of day.

Olivia however, perked up, "Hi Deidara!" She smiled at the blond, who came and sat down beside her.

"How've you been settling in?" He asked, starting to dig into his food.

"Pretty well, I guess. Hidan and Kisame took us to get clothes and stuff, so I'm thankful we have stuff that actually fits well now." She chirped out, instantly comforted by the man's presence.

"They did?" Deidara perked up at that and chuckled, "That's very not like Hidan."

Olivia just nodded, not wanting to look at the white haired man, who was now glaring at Deidara.

"Yeah, Konan said they volunteered to do it, but I kinda doubt that…" Her eyes flickered to Hidan for a second, seeing his not-so-happy expression, and looking back to the kinder looking Deidara.

"Well, don't fucking talk about me like I'm not fucking here!" Hidan slammed his hands on the table, getting up from his seat with his plate and mumbling some other curses under his breath.

Deidara just ignored the man's tantrum, but Olivia flinched, unconsciously moving herself closer to Deidara in some attempt to be sheltered from the man.

This didn't go unnoticed by either of the men. Hidan felt a sort of pang in his chest, but brushed it off quickly as indigestion, not wanting to admit his jealousy of her trusting the other man so readily.

Deidara smiled at the girl, he had to admit, she was kind of cute, and being this close to her was giving him some butterflies in his stomach.

He leaned in a little, without her noticing, but enough to draw Hidan's attention, who was now furiously washing his plate.

"So, what all did you get?" Deidara hummed out, his soothing voice causing Olivia to relax some.

"Just some essentials," She smiled at the man, "Oh! We got yukatas! They're so beautiful." She grinned.

Deidara smiled and nodded, "Those must be for the upcoming festival," He hesitated for a moment, "...I bet you'll look beautiful in it." He gave her a small bashful smile.

Olivia's face lit up brightly, "ahhh, t-thank you so much." Olivia stuttered out, a hand going up to cover one of her bright red cheeks.

Hidan dropped the plate into the sink, "Damn, if you fuckers are going to flirt so damn much then get a fucking room." He quickly stormed out of the room, chocking his frustration up to just not liking the PDA.

Olivia jumped and let out a squeak at the loud noise of the plate, and Hidan's booming voice.

Deidara just rolled his eyes, "Don't mind him, he's always a piss baby."

Olivia, for some reason, felt a little bad for making Hidan storm off, but she shrugged it off. He was rude, and she didn't really want to be in his presence anyways.

"So," she started up the conversation again, "When is this festival?"

* * *

"Ugh, it's crooked." Olivia sighed as she tried to put on her own Yukata.

Kamryn just laughed at her impatient friend, "Konan said to wait for her, you should listen."

As if on que, a knock could be heard from the door of their shared room. "Girls, are you decent?"

"Yup!" Kam yelled back, wrapping her Yukata around her, and the door cracked open immediately.

Konan entered in a beautiful white and gold yukata, it flowing around her as she stepped into the room.

Her Yukata was obviously much more expensive than the ones the girls had, and they stared in awe as the light reflected off of the golden flowers on the fabric.

"Wow," Olivia's eyes sparkled.

"You look stunning!" Kamryn grinned at the woman they had come to call their friend.

Konan blushed ever so slightly at the compliment, before clearing her throat. "Well, lets get to work, the guys are already waiting on us." She shot Olivia a pitying look as she noticed how crookedly she had put her yukata on.

"I'll start with you, Kam…" She walked over to start positioning things correctly and tying on her obi. "Liv, you should just undo yours…"

Kamryn gave a snicker and Olivia pouted at Konan's words, but she reluctantly undid all of her hard work.

"There." Konan made quick work of the yukata, and moved to a still pouting Olivia.

"You did your best," Konan shrugged to Olivia, giving her a reassuring smile, but Olivia's shoulders stayed slumped as Konan worked around her.

"Done!" Konan clasped her hands together. It was strange, she almost felt like a motherly figure to these girls, it was nice, to say the least.

"You two look gorgeous," She smiled, hands on her hips, looking over her handy work.

"Thanks!" Kamryn piped cheerfully, while Olivia just blushed.

"Oh, I have another present." She pulled out two silken coin purses that matched the girls yukata's. "There's some money in here to get whatever you want."

"Ooooh, Thank you!" Olivia smiled and took the cute little purses, handing one to Kamryn.

"Thanks so much for all of this Konan." Kamryn gave a soft smile, "You've really done so much to make us feel at home."

Konan shrugged it off, the real reason they were keeping the girls happy was not as sweet as they thought. The Akatsuki needed them to get to the Kyubi, so they need them to favor them and keep them happy.

Konan pushed that out of her head for now, she had become close to the girls, and didn't want to see anything bad happen to them. She instead focusses on having fun for the night.

"Well, let's go." Konan smiled, leading the girls out into the living area that they were all too familiar with.

It had been a few days since they arrived here, and they had become quite familiar with the building, and most of the people that lived in it.

In the living room, the guys all stood around chatting, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, and Tobi, who was bouncing in place.

"Where are the other guys?" Kamryn spoke as she looked over the group of men, "Is everyone not coming?"

Kisame spoke up, "Nope, the other guys are busy or don't care enough to come."

"But Tobi is here!" Tobi yelled, running over to Kamryn and linking arms with her. "You look soooo pretty tonight Miss Kamryn!"

"Thank you Tobi," Kamryn smiled, but felt a bit awkward being so close to the man, she tried her best to shrug him off but had little luck.

The other guys all eyed the girls a little bit, there was no doubt that they all looked more beautiful than usual.

Deidara and Hidan's eyes were both locked onto Olivia, but she seemed to only respond to Deidara, as she gave him a shy little smile. Hidan rolled his eyes at this, cursing himself under his breath and asking himself why he even bothered to come.

Kisame's eyes were also locked on Kamyn, who was giving him a pleading look. She took looked absolutely gorgeous, and the shark man couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Well, we should get going," Pein spoke up, Konan moving to link arms with him, and they all started filing out of the door.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the market place, which was lit up with colorful lights, and more market stalls than usual had popped up.

The girls both were in awe at how everything had changed so drastically. Konan and Pein split from the group immediately, leaving the girls alone with the guys, with instructions to stay with at least one of them at a time.

They stayed together for a while, having dango and looking at a few stalls. Until Kam's eys landed on a stall with some colorful jewelry.

"Oooo, I wanna go over there!" She smiled at liv, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd rather not…" She shifted in place, Deidara had been standing almost uncomfortably close to her this entire time, and she couldn't help notice the way Hidan would glare at her ever so often. "I wanna go sit down somewhere, if that's okay."

"Tobi will go with you!" Tobi shouted in Kamryn's ear for the umpteenth time that night, pulling her quickly to the stand.

"I better go keep an eye on him." Kisame stomped off after the two.

"Well," Deidara smiled at Olivia, "Let's find you a place to sit down."

The three of them that were left found a small little ramen shop that was open for the night, a nice old man stood behind the counter, greeting them as they sat down.

He immediately brought some sake to the table, and three menus.

"Ah, well don't you all look like you're having a good time." The man laughed as he scanned over the three of them, his eyes landing on Liv. "And you look stunning tonight, ma'lady. Which one of these gentlemen have the pleasure of being your date?"

The group all exchanged looks, "Ahh, thank you!" Liv bowed her head to the man, "But neither of them are my date… Theyre just showing me around." She blushed a little, now feeling even more awkward around the two men.

"Bring some more sake, old man. I'm gonna need it." Hidan spoke up, already downing a glass, glaring daggers at Deidara, who had the pleasure of sitting beside Olivia. Olivia was surprised that Hidan got out a sentence without a curse in it.

"Well," She started, "Whats good here?" She looked over the menu, her eyes going from it, to the two guys at the table. "I don't think ive ever had anything like this."

"Oh you'll love it," Deidara gave a reassuring smile, placing a gentle hand on Livs back as he leaned over to look at her menu and point something out. Hidan rolled his eyes once more, downing another glass of sake. "The pork ramen is good, probably best for someone who hasn't had anything like this before."

Olivia just nodded, and the old man returned with another bottle of sake, and an appetizer.

"This is on the house, guys," he set the plate down, it was something fried, but Olivia couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Bring something stronger…" Hidan mumbled out to the old man, who let out a laugh.

They all ordered their food and the old man happily left them alone once more.

"Here ya go," Deidara poured Olivia a glass of sake, and the girl sipped at it. It was stronger than she thought it would be, but not horrible. She made the mistake of downing a glass pretty quickly while they waited for their food, following Hidan's lead.

"Uhh, liv, you might wanna slow down." Deidara warned, she had already had four glasses by the time their food came.

"Nooo~" She smiled at the man, already feeling lighter. She knew she should stop but she was already too in to it. She was always a light weight, but usually Kam was around to keep her in check.

She downed one more drink before happily trying a bite of her food, not noticing the steam coming off of it.

As soon as the food touched her mouth she jumped up with a yelp.

"OOooOOoowwwW….", She looked up at the two shocked men with teary eyes, covering her mouth.

"I burnnh mah mawf…."

The men looked at each other both moving to help the girl up.

"Fuck woman, you couldn't see the shit was hot?"

"Are you okay, Olivia? I'm sorry I should have warned you it was hot.."

Olivia blinked at the two before giggling at how different their responses were.

Looking at Hidan she promptly stuck her tongue out at him, "You are just a big butt".

Then ignoring his glare she turned to Deidara with a smile, "thanks for the help, and it's okay, I should have been paying attention".

Deidara smiled at her, to her his smile seemed so gentle making her relax and lean closer to him.

He didn't notice her moving closer and looked down at her mouth, "Are you sure you are okay? I know the ramen here gets served really fresh and hot.."

Hidan was practically fuming in his seat. Where was his thank you for helping her ass? Why the fuck was she so close to Blondie?

"It stings but it's not too bad…" She leaned a bit closer, her face a bit flushed, but mainly from drinking.

Deidara noticed this time, his face heating up quickly at her close proximity.

He wasn't complaining though, partially due to the fact that he too had a bit to drink and was also a light weight. Also because Liv looked so cute, her face pink and her eyes all big and sparkly under the stands lights and her lips were slightly swollen from when she burnt her mouth.

They were both leaning in, their eyes closing, when Liv was jerked out of her seat and dragged away by a livid silver haired man.

Deidara fell forward out of his chair when she got pulled away, landing on the ground with a groan.

After standing and dusting himself off he looked around with a disappointed frown, not seeing Olivia or Hidan anywhere.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say this time around! Just another reminder to go check out K's two-shot of kam and liv! Its really good!  
Thank you all for reading, i hope you really enjoy it!**


	13. Weirdos

**Special shoutout to AmbertheCat for leaving us so much praise! Its very appreciated and is what keeps us going!**

* * *

Kamryn had been looking around the little stall for a while now, eyes sparkling as they scanned over all the lovely jewelry. Finally her eyes landed on a necklace that was the same style as her anklet.

"Oooo." She picked it up, her eyes rolling over the shiny silver. The plate on it was blank, and a little note attached stated 'free inscriptions.'

"Look this matches my anklet!" She grinned, pulling up her yukata a little to show Kisame the shiny jewelry that adorned her ankle.

He just nodded, while he did enjoy the womans company, watching her fawn over jewelry got boring after a while.

"Tobi loves it!" The brunet spouted out, kneeling to touch the anklet delicately. "Can Tobi look at it some more?"

Kamryn just smiled and nodded yes to the man-child, she had become quite annoyed with him this afternoon. He clung to her like a frighten child to his mother, and would always interrupt when she tried to make conversation with Kisame. As far as she could tell, Kisame was quite annoyed at Tobi too.

So Tobi just stared at her ankle for an awkward amount of time, while Kamryn spoke to the stall keep about getting the same phrase inscribed onto the blank necklace.

She chatted to the man for some time, talking about all the details of the inscription.

"Here" she smiled at him, "I'll show you what I have already and maybe you can copy it?" She bent over, lifting her yukata some to get off her anklet, but it was nowhere to be found, and neither was Tobi.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Kamryn fumed, catching the bored Kisame's attention.

"That little brat stole my anklet!" She looked Kisame in the eyes, fire in her own.

Kisame had to admit, it was a little frightening, which was strange since he was twice her size and could take her down with one hand.

"Tsk," He frowned, "I knew he'd be nothing but trouble…"

"I swear I'm gunna rip him a new one when I find him!"

Kamryns expression changed from angry to worried, "Kisame," She started, looking into the shark man's eyes with tears forming in her own. "What if he loses it or breaks it? That was a gift from my Grandma, I can't lose it…"

Kisame sighed, scratching at the back of his head, and reached a tentative hand out to pat Kamryn's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find the idiot."

She pouted a little, but felt a bit comforted by Kisame's words and action, "Well, let's go see if we can find him…" She grabbed the man's hand off of her shoulder, pulling him into the crowd of people.

* * *

Olivia huffed and glared up at Hidan once he finally let her go.

"What the hell, you asshole?!" She angrily yelled up to the man. Her face was flushed, eyes intense, and her mouth had the slightest pout on it, which Hidan's eyes couldn't seem to move from.

"Bitch," He mumbled under his breath, tearing his eyes away from her, "You'll thank me later, you fucking light weight." He felt heat rising to his cheeks, but blamed it entirely on the alcohol, which wasn't exactly a lie.

She pouted some more, "Ughhhh!" She put her face in her hands, "We were so close~" She squeaked out, ruffling up her own hair in frustration.

He too was frustrated. Frustrated at her and Deidara, but mostly at himself for seeming to care so damn much.

"Damn right you were," He crossed his arms over his chest, "I just saved your fucking ass, you damn drunk girls always regret that kinda shit in the morning."

She glared at him, "You're just mad because it wasn't you."

He let out a laugh, "Like hell, bitch."

"Oh yeah," She quickly moved to stand a few inches in front of him, standing on her toes so she was in his face. Her eyes scanned over his face, she still had a glare on her face, and he matched her glare, throwing it right back.

But a thought crossed her mind, her expression softened, making Hidan a bit confused. "You are pretty hot though…" She accidently mumbled out loud, causing his eyes to widen, just slightly, and a grin to appear on his face.

She quickly realized her mistake, and stumbled backwards, hand going to cover her mouth, and more blood rushing to her face.

His grin only widened at her reaction, on top of it being extremely cute, he now felt like he had the advantage.

"Yeah," He took a step forward, causing her to stumble backwards once more, but he quickly advanced.

He was right in front of her, and bent over into her face so quickly that she didn't have time to even react. He was reaching to move her hands from her mouth…

"HIDAN!" Kamryn fumed, yelling at the man who was advancing on her young friend.

His eyebrow twitched, and her shoulders relaxed. It didn't matter if she thought he was cute, she didn't _really_ want him to kiss her. Not like this, she didn't even really know him, besides the fact that he was a jerk with good looks. Then again she didn't really know Deidara either. What a mess she had made.

Kamryn quickly snatched up Olivia, pulling her away from the man. Instantly, the smell of alcohol hit her, her light weight friend was wasted… Everything made a bit more sense now.

But there was still the problem of Hidan at hand, "What the hell were you thinking?" She pointed a finger at the annoyed man, who just glared at her.

"She's the one who fucking started it by trying to kiss that bastard Deidara!"

Kamryn's eyes widened, had her sweet innocent friend nearly seduced two men in one night?!

"You should know better, you don't seem intoxicated." She wagged her finger at him, but shot Olivia a disappointed look as well, making the younger woman pout and look away, shame practically written on her face.

Kisame finally jogged up, and let out a loud huff. "Found him!"

* * *

Kamryn had finally convinced Kisame to split up, no matter what he said, he just couldn't convince her that it would be easy for him to find the twerp. All he had to do was pick up his chakra signal, which Tobi was surprisingly good at hiding, but she didn't seem to understand any of what he was saying. Plus, she was getting a bit hysterical about losing something so dear to her.

Now he worried about something happening to her. She seemed like she'd be capable enough against a civilian, but she stood no chance against a ninja, and if the wrong people knew about their purpose with the Akatsuki, he was sure something bad would happen.

It really took him no time at all to sense Tobi's chakra signal, it would spike every now and then, for some odd reason. The childish man seemed to have gotten himself obsessed with Kam, and there was no telling what was going through his head when he stole her anklet.

He quickly made his way to the alleyway that the signal was coming from, and the scene there disturbed him. Tobi had his mask pushed to the side, in a way where he still couldn't see his face, and he was rubbing the cold metal of the jewelry on his face.

This was just creepy, Kisame thought. Normally he appreciated Tobi's happy-go-lucky personality, but this was taking it too far.

"Oi!" Kisame stomped over to where the man-child was crouched onto the ground, surprising him and making him jump, which slid his mask back into place.

"Tobi is sorry!" The masked man quickly jumped up and started to apologize, holding the anklet out in his hands towards Kisame.

Kisame quickly snatched the piece of jewelry away, shoving it in his pocket. "I'm not the one you want to apologize too," He frowned, "Now come on." He motioned for Tobi to follow him.

Now they just had to find Kamryn and all would be better, hopefully.

It took longer than expected, but finally he could see Kamryn's blonde hair over the crowd. He glanced back to make sure Tobi was still behind him, before he took off in a jog towards the woman, feeling a desperate need to reunite her with her lost item.

"Kamryn!" He yelled out, but she didn't seem to hear. He got closer and yelled again, "Found him!"

He had stumbled onto a strange situation, he had caught a glimpse of Kamryn pulling Olivia away from a grinning Hidan, and he could only imagine what was going on here.

"Tobi is soooooo sooorrryyy!" The man-child popped up beside Kisame, bouncing his way over to Kamryn. She couldn't see his face, but she imagined him pouting more than humanly possible.

Her attention had been moved from Olivia's situation, who was pouting and hiding behind the woman from Hidan. This situation was much more important.

"Where is it?" She demanded, to which Tobi whined in response.

"Kisame took it from Tobi!" He pleaded with her, "Tobi is sooo sorry! Tobi just wanted to feel close to Miss Kamryn!"

Kamryn ignored the mans pleas, trying her best not to clobber him right then and there.

Leaving both Tobi and Olivia standing in place, she moved to stand in front of Kisame. Now was her time to pout, which gave the shark man a weird feeling in his stomach.

She looked up to him with large brown eyes, "Kisame?" She pouted out, wanting nothing more to be reunited with her anklet.

He dug into his pocked, grinning down at her as the silver piece of jewelry caught the light and twinkled in front of her eyes.

Quickly she grabbed the item from his hands, looking it over to make sure it wasn't damaged, and as soon as she determined it was fine, she suddenly enveloped Kisame in a tight hug.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she was so grateful to this man, and felt that there was no possible way to actually express her gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Kisame!" She looked up to him with her teary eyes, still tightly hugging the man, who had stiffened at her touch.

"Don't mention it…" He looked away from her, the feeling in his stomach getting stronger.

She finally let him go after a few more moments and going to turn towards Olivia she got blocked by a whining Tobi.

"Miss Kamryn forgives Tobi, right? Miss Kamryn will still play with Tobi? Tobi will be good!"

Scowling at the groveling man, her anger resurfaced. That anklet was all she had of her gramma while she was stuck here, how _dare_ he take something so precious to her.

Her anger got the best of her as she drew back a clenched fist and then punched the masked man as hard as she could.

"SHIT. MOTHER FUCKING OWWWWW…"

Bad idea. What the _HELL_ was that mask made of?!

Tobi had fallen over and was apologizing to Kam even more profusely than before as she cradled her fist, tears in her eyes from the pain.

Hidan was slapping his knee in the back, cackling which caused a now sobering Olivia to pinch his arm, which resulting in them cursing at each other.

Kisame shook his head at the group, grabbing Kamryn's hand gently and looking it over. She watched his face the whole time, brown eyes wide and teary, a pout on her lips. He was impressed. Her hand wasn't broken, and she managed to knock Tobi over, but that was probably just because he was surprised. Once again Kisame began to worry about the two women.

He put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "Nice way of ending the festival, kid"

* * *

Finally they had arrived back to their temporary home. Both of the girls collapsed on their beds when they got in their room.

All was silent for a moment before Olivia piped up. "I can't believe I almost kissed _two_ guys tonight…"

Kamryn let out a bit of a giggle, "Yeah, it has been a pretty adventurous night, huh?"

Olivia giggled as well, her face heating up as she remembered being so close to Hidan's face. "Ughhhh!" She let out, rolling around in her bed and ruffling up her own hair. "He's going to be the death of me…" She mumbled out, confusing Kamryn a little as to which man she was referring to, but she smiled anyways.

"You'll be fine, Liv." She got up out of the bed, "I'm gonna go get outta this thing and take a nice long bath…" She smiled at Liv as she passed by her bed, who just stuck her tongue out at her.

They would be alright, Kam reassured herself as she entered the bathroom, leaning against the door and cradling her still sore hand with a much needed sigh…

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a note that ill be putting up a Kam/Kisame ModernAU Oneshot within the next few days! Keep a look out for it on this account!**


	14. Trainer up!

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, as usual... We try... Well, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since the festival, and both Kamryn and Olivia were beginning to become more bored than they previously thought possible.

Olivia rolled over on her bed, slamming shut the book she was attempting to read. "Kaaam," She pouted and whined across the room at her friend, earning a glare.

Kamryn, unlike Olivia, was pretty content reading the day away, no matter how strange the reading material. She was currently engrossed in a book about basic ninjustu, which was quite detailed and informational, even if she had no earthly idea what it was.

"For the last time…" Kamryn sighed, "There's nothing I can do about you being bored. I'm bored too, ya know." She closed her own book, propping herself up more on her elbows on the bed, so she could look Olivia straight in the eyes with her own tired eyes.

As if on que, rumbling around could be heard outside of their door. Both girls perked up as there was a loud crash at their door, followed by the whining of who could be none other than Tobi. "Owowowow!" The girls could hear his cries from their beds. They both looked at each other thoroughly confused before Kamryn got up and opened the door.

Tobi fell to the floor and groveled at Kamryn's feet, causing the woman to yelp from his sudden movement and jump back quickly.

"Tobi just wants to help train the pretty ladies!" Tobi cried from his position on the floor.

"What?" Kamryn blurted out, her eyes only just moving from the man on the floor to the two that stood behind him. She gave Kisame and Hidan a confused look, before crossing her arms over her chest and her expression changed, silently demanding an explanation.

Olivia just sat silently at her bed, but was at full attention. Finally, _something_ was happening around here.

Hidan just shrugged and cursed at Tobi some more, causing Kisame and Kamryn to both roll their eyes.

"Konan didn't mention to you about your training starting today did she?" Kisame sighed and scratched the back of his head as Kamryn and Olivia both shook their heads no.

"Tobi will train you!" Tobi interrupted, springing up from the floor and surprising Kamryn yet again, causing her to stumble backwards.

"No!" She yelled out at the man-child in frustration. Even without seeing his face, she could tell the man was now on the verge of tears.

He huffed a few times in frustration before storming off down the hall, mumbling to himself inaudibly.

The four of them all let out sighs at the same time, Kamryn liked the fellow sometimes, but ever since the festival, he's rubbed her the wrong way.

"So, whats this about training?" Olivia swung her legs from over the side of the bed, finally standing and joining Kamryn at the door.

Hidan answered, "Well, Damn, it's pretty self-explanatory. Didn't think we'd have to fucking spell it out for you. We. Are. Training. You."

Kamryn rolled her eyes. Great. Having to put up with his antics was going to be _fun_ and exhausting.

Olivia huffed and brushed off his rudeness, "Whatever, Hidan." She directed her attention to Kisame. "I meant, like, what kind of training. I assume you won't be training us in the ways of non-violence and peace."

Hidan mumbled under his breath again, and Olivia could have sworn she heard something about a 'bitch,' but she ignored him.

Kisame just chuckled, "The exact opposite, actually. You'll need to know how to protect yourselves if need be, on your mission."

Ah. The mission. It had slipped both of their minds for a while. Kamryn just sighed, and Olivia's face paled a little, she couldn't fight, she was just a pudgy bookworm. This was bound to be embarrassing and difficult.

"Well…" Kamryn started, "let's get this over with."

Kisame briefly told the girls what they'd be doing that day, before leaving them to get dressed in more appropriate clothes.

The girls wore almost identical outfits, some tight fitting black shorts, and tops made out of some super soft athletic materiel. Olivia's top was just a simple green tank, while Kamryn wore a top which was more of a sports bra, showing off her flat stomach, in a creamy peach color. They also donned some of what Kisame called 'standard issue ninja sandals.'

While Kamryn was comfortable in the tight fitting clothes, Olivia felt a bit more reserved. The tank showed off her little bit of a belly and hugged her curves, while the shorts just made her larger butt and thighs feel huge. She was secretly envious of her friend's slimmer build. Kamryn's outfit just seemed to show off her subtle curves more nicely and hug in all the right ways. Maybe she should have accepted all of Kam's invitations to join her at the gym, from before all this happened.

After they were dressed, the two headed to meet Kisame and Hidan in the living room. There, the two men provided black, unmarked cloaks to the girls.

"Alright, it'll be a little bit of a walk, but it has stopped raining so we should be fine." Kisame smiled to the pair as he donned the cloaks. He couldn't help but let his eyes roll over Kamryn's body, before she put the cloak on, she wasn't as fit as a ninja, but much more so than your average civilian. It was definitely a pleasant sight.

* * *

As Kisame said, it was quite the walk for the girls, and it had Olivia itching to complain about how she was already tired, but she resisted the urge, not wanting to look like the fatty she felt like she was.

"Alright, what are we doing here?" Kamryn surveyed the area with her hands on her hips. Huge trees surrounded a large open area that looked like it was used often. At one end of the training ground stood some tree stumps, with kunai and shrunken protruding from it still. Much more rustic than where she was used to going to work out, she thought to herself.

"Well, first you guys will do some running, a little strength training, and then some kunai practice, just to start you off. We'll get into the harder stuff tomorrow." Kisame scratched the back of his head as he spoke, a little unsure if that's all they should do. He didn't want to push them and make them hurt themselves, after all, they were normal people.

Hidan let out a tsk, "weaklings," he scoffed out.

Olivia and Kamryn both shed their cloaks, ignoring Hidan, and Kamryn began to stretch. Olivia awkwardly followed her friends lead, obviously not used to working out.

"And what are you guys gonna do while we do this?" Olivia asked as she and Kamryn both swung their arms around stretching them out.

Kisame gave Hidan a look, "Maybe some taijutsu sparring?" He gave the white haired man a toothy grin.

Hidan answered with his own devilish smirk on his face, "Hell yeah, old man."

"I resent that," Kisame let out a small chuckle, shrugging off his cloak, and placing Samehada against a tree, revealing a black fishnet top, which showed off his rippling muscles nicely.

"I'll go easy on you," Hidan returned, "I'll only break a few of your bones." He too shook off his cloak, and placed his weapon down. Hidan wore no shirt under his cloak, which was usually apparent even with his cloak on.

Olivia's stretching slowed and she scooted over to nudge Kamryn, "Kam look." She whispered under her breath, alerting Kamryn to the two hunks, who were now stretching as well.

"Oh my hot damn." Kamryn let out breathily. Kamryn couldn't deny Kisame's attractiveness, even if he was a blue giant of a man. There was just something about him that she felt drawn to, she felt comfortable and protected in his presence. It was strange, to say the least.

Kamryn realized she was staring and cleared her throat, "Stretch!" She shouted out a little too loudly at Olivia, who was still staring, and whose stretches had come to a halt. Her shout grabbed the attention of the guys, alerting them to Olivia's stares, making the girl turn a bright shade of red and causing Hidan to smirk.

Olivia grumbled under her breath and began stretching again, Kamryn grinned at the girl who glared daggers at her.

They began their running as soon as they finished stretching. Kamryn ran with ease, but Olivia was out of breath quickly, so she had to stop every now and then and walk a ways. "Kaaaammm…" Olivia groaned out, "Water…"

Kam slowed down and backtracked to her friend, "Yeah, me too." She let out a huff, almost laughing at Olivia's comical gasps for air.

Kamryn turned her attention to the guys for the first time in a while, the two were really getting after it. They moved so fast she could barely see them, blocking and throwing punches faster than she would have ever thought possible. Liv finally slowed her breathing and turned her attention to the guys as well, it certainly was an amazing show, and she forgot she felt like she was dying for a moment.

The two girls stood in awe for a moment, as the men fought with everything they had, until finally, Kisame landed a kick square to Hidan's chest. Hidan flew across the training grounds and into a tree, leaving a crack in it, and falling limp to the ground.

Kamryn's eyes went wide and Olivia covered her mouth as she let out a gasp. There was no doubt in their minds that the man would have several broken bones, at the least.

To their surprise, Hidan slowly stood from his position on the ground, let out a cackle and spit out some blood onto the ground. "Good one, old man."

Kisame wiped the sweat from his brow with a small smirk on his face, his eyes moving to the awestruck girls.

"That was nothing." He gave them a toothy grin, making them both blink and look at one another. They knew things here were different, but this was just inhuman.

"Well, that's enough running for today, how bout we do some kunai practice and then we head back to do some strength training?" Kisame said, walking over to the girls. "And I thought I heard something about water?" He let out a small chuckle before gesturing for the girls to follow him.

They both followed gladly, with a slightly limping Hidan following behind. They approached a stream right behind the tree line.

"You expect us to drink stream water?" Kamryn turned up her nose, giving Kisame a look. She feared what kind of pollution was in the water, though it looked fairly clear.

Olivia however had no problem with it, and knelt down by the water. She dipped her hands into the cool liquid and sighed at the feeling of it rushing over her hands and forearms. She cupped her hands in the water and brought the liquid up to her lips, gulping it down. "Aaah~" She let out another sigh of relief.

"She doesn't seem to be so picky." Kisame gave Kamryn a grin, causing her to let out a hurmph and walk over to the stream.

To her surprise, the water was cool and refreshing, it tasted nice and clean, unlike most of the water back in their world.

Both girls were surprised when a body splashed into the stream, water splashing up and hitting Olivia right in the face. A loud laugh could be heard from the body in the water, "Sorry Livvy," Hidan teased, making Olivia's face turn red with anger.

"You're such a fucking ass." Olivia blurted out, wiping the water from her face.

"Oh hell yeah, I like it when she curses." Hidan let out another loud boisterous laugh, shooting Olivia a toothy grin and a wink.

Olivia pursed her lips in frustration, and embarrassment, deciding it was best to ignore the bastard of a man.

After the two got water, they headed back to the training field, where they started simply throwing kunai at logs for practice. Of course, Kamryn was a natural, while Olivia struggled to even hit the ground around her target.

"Can we call it a day?" Olivia pouted, slouching her shoulders and letting her arms hang loosely by her side.

Kisame let out a sigh, they had been at this for a while, but no. They needed to get in as much training as they could, they needed to get used to this.

"We'll stop this, but let's go back to the complex and do some strength training," He finally let out with another sigh, after thinking it over.

Hidan, who was recuperating by taking a nap against a tree, perked up. "Bout damn time." He grumbled out sleepily, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn.

Olivia couldn't help but let out a small smile, crinkling her nose a little, at Hidan's cute little act. She quickly snapped herself back to a straight face, though. How could she smile at that jerk? She huffed to herself.

"Alright," Kamryn's voice finally rang out, she had a smile on her face. She was actually having fun with her training, and found that she was actually quite good at it. She went to collect her dozen of kunai from the log, and the few off the ground, placing them in the bag Kisame had given her for them.

"Perk up, Livvy." Kamryn smiled to Olivia, who sluggishly started to collect her kunai from the ground, and the one from the log. "You'll get better."

"Psh." Olivia let out, "Probably not. Just gonna have to rely on you to protect me."

Kamryn laughed, "Oh sure. I'm sure that will go over well," She rolled her eyes at the idea of being someone's protector.

"Well, I'll meet you louses at the complex." Hidan became impatient waiting for the two girls, and started to head back without them.

"Ugh," Olivia rolled her eyes at the white haired man's insult, which didn't seem to bother Kisame or Kamryn.

The girls quickly finished up and the three started heading back.

"Well, that was fun!" Kamryn said perkily.

"Sure it was…" Olivia added, rolling her eyes at Kamryn's enthusiasm.

"Glad you liked it," Kisame laughed, "because you'll be doing it pretty much every day until you leave."

Olivia let out a large, very loud groan, looking to be physically pained by Kisame's statement.

Kamryn let out a small laugh, "Aww, Livvy, it'll be okay. You'll get used to it."

Kisame chuckled at the girl's interaction. It was refreshing to see two people in the Akatsuki get along, even if they weren't full-fledged Akatsuki. He secretly hoped whatever happened to the girls in the future that nothing would break their bond. It was all too uncommon in the ninja world and was something that even he seemed to want to protect and cherish.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let us know what you think of our story, it helps us to write!**


	15. Snuggle bugs

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys... We uploaded a new cover photo, btw! Go check out K's Deviantart to see the full view!

* * *

Training was long and hard for the girls, days went by quickly, and the seasons changed.

Tobi and Kamryn's relationship was thankfully back to normal after he seemed to get over his weird crush. Though Kamryn took to not wearing her anklet for fear of losing it, instead keeping it safely tucked away in her room. Olivia and Hidan still fought all the time and cursed when they even heard the others name.

It was now cold out, a slurry of rain and snow fell most days. Their most recent sessions of training had all taken place in the rather large gym located in the Akatuski base.

Although kept busy, seasonal depression kicked in for the girls. Christmas time had come and gone, and more than ever did the girls miss home and their families.

Currently, the girls were out on their semi-daily run around the village. It had been sunny out for a while, and they thought they would take advantage of that. It wasn't fun being cooped up inside training all the time, and they could really use the fresh air, no matter how frigid.

Olivia huffed out a breath, visible in the cold air, "Too damn cold for this." She mumbled under her breath at her friend. "We're gonna get sick."

Kamryn just smiled, letting out a relaxed breath of her own, "I think if feels nice."

Olivia, though much more in shape than before, still struggled a bit to keep up with her more fit friend.

"Want to stop by the market after were done?" Kamryn asked Olivia, keeping her eyes forward.

"…Sure." Olivia grumbled out, glancing at the woman running slightly ahead of her.

"I still can't believe Itachi let us out here without an escort or something, Konan's gonna be mad."

Kamryn nodded, "It's nice though, I don't always like being followed around by a different guy every few days..."

Itachi was the only member left behind at the moment to train the girls, and he absolutely refused to spend time with the girls that could resist his sharingan, so they were left to fend for themselves. Not that they particularly minded.

They ran for a little while longer, before making a stop by the local street market. They browsed the wares that were for sale, pondering what they should get.

Kamryn ended up having a pleasant conversation with the fish vendor, and got the two some discounted fresh salmon.

"Looks like fish for dinner." Kamryn smiled to Olivia, who grinned back.

"My favorite~!" Olivia chimed, "We should pick up some other fresh stuff to go with it."

After perusing the market a little while longer, the girls ended up with some fresh soy beans and potatoes to go with their salmon.

"Time to head home!" Olivia was glad to soon be out of the frigid air, but just as they were leaving the market place, freezing rain started falling. Hard.

The girls quickly escaped the freezing rain by ducking into a warm, inviting smelling, ramen shop.

"Well, so much for fresh salmon for dinner…" Kamryn couldn't help but pout a little. She peered out the window of the shop, it was coming down fast and hard and didn't look like it would be over soon. They were stuck for now.

"Well…" Olivia sighed, "Let's just eat ramen to pass the time."

Kamryn pursed her lips, but nodded in agreement.

"Oi! Kam, Liv!" Both of the girls' heads shot to the side as a familiar voice called out them. There, to their surprise, sat Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. "Come sit with us."

The three were sitting at a booth, but Kismae gave up his seat to the two, pulling up a seat to the end of the table.

"We were just about to order." Kakuzu said in his grim voice, which always gave Olivia chills.

"Glad to see you guys here!" Kamryn chirped out, giving Kisame a grin, which was gladly returned.

"Yeah," Olivia grumbled out, "Real pleasure."

Kisame just laughed at Olivia, patting her on the back, hard. "I know you love us, don't act like you don't."

Olivia let out a sigh, waving her hand in front of her, "Oh yes, especially you, Kisame. You just light up my world." Olivia spoke in a monotonous voice, not even trying to make her sarcasm convincing.

Kisame let out another deep laugh, but it was followed by silence of the party.

Olivia was just staring down at the table, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here, Hidan was hyper focused on the menu, ignoring the newcomers, and Kakuzu stared eerily at the two girls, giving Kamryn chills. Kisame and Kamryn seemed to be the only two to enjoy the company of those around them.

Kamryn cleared her throat before speaking, "So, what kinda mission are you getting back from?"

They all looked up at her, no one really wanting to go into gruesome detail to the two innocent girls sitting across from them.

Surprisingly, Kakuzu spoke up, "You don't want to know, girly. Though I do think it has something do with your little mission"

"Oh…" Kamryn dropped her initial question, but had more, "Well, why you three? Isn't Itachi your partner, Kisame?"

Kisame just nodded, "Itachi wouldn't want me to say this, but he's having trouble with his eyes. Leader wanted him to recuperate before going out on another mission."

"Oooh." Kamryn let out, of course, wanting to ask more questions about their mission, but choosing not to.

"So, what are you two doing out all alone?" Kisame asked, peaking the interest of the other two Akatsuki members.

"Itachi hates us." Olivia bluntly said as she shrugged, making Hidan laugh.

It was Kisame's turn to let out an 'Oh.' "It's not too uncommon for Itachi to go against orders, but Konan is going to be pissed."

Everyone at the table nodded.

"I fucking hate babysitting you two, but I'd rather do that than face Konan's wrath." Hidan laughed.

Kamryn rolled her eyes at Hidan, the liar, wanting to say something, but held her tongue for Olivia's sake.

"How are you all doing today?" A chipper blonde woman came up to the table, a slight blush on her face as her eyes fixated on Hidan. "What can I get you all?"

Hidan, of course, noticed the perky blondes gaze, and his face lit up as he leaned his arm on the table.

"Well, hello there, lovely lady. How are you this afternoon?" He gave her a sly smirk, which earned him an eye roll from all of the people at the table.

The waitress just blushed more, "I'm well!" She chirped out, placing her notepad in front of her face to hide her heated face.

The two of them flirted back and forth for a moment before Olivia cleared her throat, obviously the most perturbed. "Are you going to do your damned job and take our orders?" She questioned the waitress, who was quite taken back.

"O-of course!" The girl obviously felt a little ashamed at her flirting, "What would you like?"

"Finally…" Olivia mumbled to herself. "I'd like spicy pork ramen, and please bring some sake…"

They all went around and ordered their ramen, and Hidan winked at the waitress as she left, being sure to exaggeratedly check her out as she walked away.

Kamryn leaned over to Olivia while Hidan was distracted, "Don't you think you're over reacting?"

Olivia just gave Kamryn an exasperated look, obviously not in the mood.

Kamryn and Kisame lightly chatted while they waited for the food to be brought out. While Olivia tried not to glare at Hidan, whom held a grin on his face, once again proud of himself for getting to the black haired girl. Kakuzu sat in silence, thinking of how big the bill for this meal would be…

Finally, the perky waitress returned with their ramen and some sake.

"Enjoy~!" She piped out, giggling as Hidan winked at her once again, but she left without incident.

Olivia immediately poured herself a glass of sake, drinking it all down in one shot.

"Livvy…" Kamryn warned quietly, but just got another look from her young friend.

"Let her drink, she'll be the life of the party in no time." Kisame grinned, knowing well what happened last time the girl drank.

"Whatever," Kamryn rolled her eyes, telling herself not to worry, and pouring her own glass of sake, but only taking a sip.

The group ate and drank in silence for a while, and after about six or seven glasses of sake for Olivia, the girl was swaying in her seat with a small smile on her face.

Oddly enough the girl was staring down Kakuzu, who stared right back with his black and green eyes.

"Zuzu…" Olivia slurred out, catching everyone's attention. Kakuzu's eyes widened a little bit as he realized she was talking to him. "What'cha got under there?" She narrowed her eyes, smile still on her face, and she twirled her finger about as she pointed to his face.

"Oh, you don't wanna know that, girly." Kakuzu let out a little laugh.

"Oh com'on, Zuzu. Pwease!" She slurred out again, slumping on the table and staring at the man practically with stars in her eyes. At this point Hidan was laughing his ass off and Kisame couldn't help but laugh a bit at the girl's behavior. Kamryn, however, was giving her friend a concerned look.

"That's enough, Livvy," Kamryn put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, hoping to talk some sense into her drunk friend.

"Shhhhh." Olivia turned and pressed her finger up to Kamryn's lips, surprising her. "Jus wanna know what he got under dere." She smiled peacefully at Kamryn.

"Oh, you really don't want to see that." Kisame warned.

"Fine, fine." Olivia waved her hand in front of her face, placing her warm cheeks on the cool table top.

Olivia sat silent for a little while, face still on the table, while everyone else finished up their ramen.

Kamryn, who was feeling the alcohol only slightly, decided she didn't want to deal with Olivia's mess for once, and took a few shots of sake with the guys.

Soon, the two girls were hugging one another, mostly for support, and telling each other how much they loved each other.

"You're jus so pwetty, Kammy." Olivia cooed at her friend, who waved a hand in front of her grinning face. "ALL the boys looove you! Not like me, none of the boys love me." Olivia ended with a pout.

"No, no, no, Livvy baby." Kamryn shushed her friend, "You're so cute and… and your BOOBS!" Kamryn gestured to Olivia's chest, "So magnificent."

"You're jus sayin that," Olivia's face reddened a little more than it already was.

The boys just sat back and watched the display in front of them, having to keep themselves from laughing out loud at the two.

"Plus," Kamryn slurred, "Hidan loves you." She gave Hidan a big grin.

Hidan's jaw dropped at this, but Kisame and Kakuzu just laughed.

"Wha- Like hell I do!" Her blurted out, but was ignored by the girls.

"Woooah." Olivia sat in awe for a minute. "No way."

"Oh totally," Kisame joined into the conversation, a large grin on his slightly flushed face.

"Awww." Olivia's eyes went from Kamryn to Hidan, "Thas so sweet of you to luf me." She slurred out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I never-" Hidan scratched the back of his head, he didn't love her, but the eyes she was giving him at that moment was pushing him in that direction. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Yeah, he blamed the alcohol.

Just as tears were about to fall from Olivia's eyes, she lulled, her eyes closing slowly, and then WHAM! Her forehead hit the table top, rattling the bowls around, and she was out.

"Livvy!" Kamryn exclaimed, the loud bang sobering her up a little, but not much. She placed a hand on her friends back and shook her, but in response, only received a loud snore.

Kisame let out a lough laugh, Hidan had a look of horror on his face, and Kakuzu sat silently, sipping his sake.

The waitress hurried over to their table, "Oh is she alright?"

Kakuzu nodded to the waitress, and dismissed her, with a few bills. Everyone else was still focused on Olivia, who was out cold. The waitress was obviously a little disappointed when Hidan didn't leave her with another wink.

"We should get home." Kamryn said with a slight slur, noticeably worried, looking out the window to see that it had stopped raining. She looked back and forth from Kisame and Hidan, "Well, who's gonna help me get her up."

Kisame stood to help the sleeping girl up, but was quickly pushed aside as Hidan swooped in. "I got her."

Kamryn leaned over to Kisame, "See I told you he loved her." She spoke a little louder than she thought and Hidan glared at her.

"I fucking don't." he was struggling to get the girl on his back, "She's just fucking fat and I'm the strongest here, so I figured I'd fucking carry her."

Both Kisame and Kakuzu scoffed at this, but let him say whatever.

Hidan started out the door with the girl on his back, cursing at how heavy she was.

Kisame, Kakuzu, and Kamryn followed along, Kamryn wobbling a little when she walked.

Out on the street, Kamryn stumbled about, almost running into a pole at one point.

Kisame went to her side, steading her a little, but earned a pout from the blonde.

"Me-Me." Kamryn did grabby hands up at the large shark man. "Carry me." She moved to cling to the large man.

Kisame was a bit taken back by Kamryn's actions, and what in god's name was she calling him?

"Uhh, sure…" He replied nonetheless.

Kisame knelt down, allowing Kamryn to climb right on his back.

"Thankies Me-Me." Kamryn cooed out into his ear, making shivers run down his spine.

"No problem," He grumbled out.

Soon, they were back at the complex, without any more incidents.

Hidan brought Olivia directly to their room, laying her down uncharacteristically gently onto her bed.

Before Hidan could leave, Olivia clung to his cloak. "Don't leave me." She whispered out, thinking that Kamryn was the one to bring her to her bed.

Hidan hesitated, was he really going to stay by her side for the night? He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of only comforting her for a moment, but was pulled down into the bed by the girl. She snuggled her body against his and let out a deep sigh.

"You're the best, Kammy."

Meanwhile, Kisame let Kamryn off of his back in the living room and she plopped her still drunken self onto the couch.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed." Kisame told her, walking off to his room.

Kamryn just waved him off, dozing off a little. After about an hour, she awoke, still drunk, and now groggy. She stumbled about the complex, going from door to door until she found one that was unlocked. "-think this is it." She mumbled to herself, going into the room and climbing into the nearest bed.

"Oh…" She grumbled out, "Livvies bed…" She shrugged to herself, cuddling up to who she thought was Olivia, "Night night, Livvy."

The next morning, a scream could be heard throughout the Akatsuki complex.


	16. Morning After

A/N: This is a slightly shorter chapter than normally, but we hash out a few details at the end so we can really get the ball rolling and developing more of a plot, which i swear we have lol.

* * *

Kamryn awoke slowly, and peacefully, as the sun shone in through the window into the room. She couldn't help herself but to cuddle close to the body emitting heat next to her, as it was a cold morning.

"Mmmm," She let out a small noise, a smile on her face, "Livvy, you're so warm."

Her eyes were still closed as she scooted ever closer to the figure, her hand landing on a hard chest. It took it a minute to register, but by the feeling of the toned muscles under her hand, she obviously wasn't cuddling up to her soft best friend.

Her eyes shot open, and a hand shot up to push the strands of hair out of her tired eyes. Those tired eyes immediately made contact with small black eyes, which were set on a blue face.

"K-Kisame?!" Kamryn lay frozen, not believing what she was seeing.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kisame gave the woman in his bed a toothy grin and she just stared, mouth slightly agape.

It took it a minute for it to all process, but Kamryn's memory was missing something. When did she crawl into bed with this man? And what happened afterwards?

Finally, she moved, her hands checking her body to see if she was fully clothed, and she was. She let out a sigh of relief, it was obvious nothing inappropriate happened between the two, as she noticed he too was clothed. Or at least she hoped that was the case. She quickly climbed out of the bed, her mind still worried however.

"We didn't? Did we?" She gave him a worried look, and he just grinned at her.

"Oh god." She looked mortified, and started pacing back and forth.

"No…" Kisame rolled his eyes at her reaction, a frown now placed on his face, "And would sleeping with me really warrant this sort of reaction?" He asked, bluntly.

"Oh," Kamryn stopped in her place, a wave of relief washed over her, but she quickly realized she had obviously hit a nerve with the giant shark man. "No, It's just-" she stopped herself from answering, realizing what she had said, "I mean… Don't ask me that!" Her face heated up, and she hid it from view by turning away from him.

Just as Kisame was about to say something to her, a scream could be heard.

"Liv?" Kamryn questioned, instantly going into panic mode, she darted out of the room, with Kisame close behind.

* * *

Olivia too awoke as the sun peeked into the window. Her head pounded and her limbs felt heavy, but she quickly noticed the heavy weight draped over her body. With her eyes still closed, she deduced it to be an arm, and thought to herself that Kamryn must have really been working out.

She let out a low groan, shutting her eyes even tighter as her head pounded away.

At the sound of her noise, the arm tightened around her and the owner of it pulled her into their chest.

Olivia let out an 'oof', as her nose was squashed into a hard chest. The feeling of said chest made her finally open her eyes, and they slowly crawled up the chest until they laid on an angular face. Olivia let out a gasp, her brain starting to work again, despite the headache, and she realized just who had her pulled tightly against their body.

She let out a loud scream, pushing at the body in front of her until it fell off the bed.

"The fuck!" Hidan immediately yelled out from where he lay on the floor, his hand shooting up to his head and rubbing the bump that was now forming there.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Olivia yelled back, in a shrill voice, which hurt her own head. She swayed back and forth while in her sitting position on the bed for a moment, before her hand went to her own head and she plopped back down on the bed. She was too distracted by her own headache to pay much attention to the man who sat on her floor.

"You're the one who wanted me to stay!" He yelled again, making Olivia clutch her head even more.

"Shhhhh," she whispered out, closing her eyes tightly to block out the rising suns harsh rays.

Then, the door burst open, "Olivia?!" Kamryn shouted, panicking as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on Hidan first and then Olivia. "What's going on here?" She glared Hidan down, making the man gulp.

Kisame was close behind, and stopped behind Kamryn, who stood in the door way. His eyes too roamed the room, stopping on Hidan and giving the other male a questioning look. "What did you do this time?" He grumbled out, he couldn't help but be a little worried for Olivia too, and if Hidan was involved, he knew if couldn't be good.

"Why the hell do you assume I'm at fault here?!" He shouted out, finally pushing himself up off the floor.

Olivia shushed them all loudly, clutching her head more and more as each of them yelled. "Headache…" she grumbled out, but that didn't stop them.

"Well, tell me what's going on here?!" Kamryn demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" Hidan exclaimed, "We were sleeping together and she freaked out and pushed me out of the fucking bed!"

"Sleeping together?!" Both Kamryn and Kisame's mouths hung open.

"Not like that," he retorted, running a hand through his messy white hair. "She wanted me to stay with her, so I did. I don't know why, just drop it." He pushed past the two in the door way, who still sat with their mouths open.

All while Olivia just let out a silent sob and grasped at her aching head. Kamryn rushed to Olivia's side, placing her hands on her shoulders and rolling her over.

"Are you okay?" Kamryn's worried eyes scanned over her friend.

"Nothing…" Olivia peeked one eye open, "just… headache."

"Oh…" Kamryn said, "nothing happened?"

"No…" Olivia responded, still clutching her head.

"Well that's a relief." Kamryn let out a sigh, sitting on the edge of Olivia's bed. Her hand gently brushed through her friend's hair, as if to bring some sort of comfort.

"I need some pain meds," Olivia grumbled out, peeking an eye open at Kamryn.

"Well, if nothing happened, I guess I'll leave you two alone." Kisame interjected, thinking of how unusual the start to his day was.

Kamryn just nodded to Olivia before standing up, "I'll go see if I can find some."

Kamryn strode down the hall, on her way to the kitchen, when she ran into Konan.

"Oh, you're back." Kamryn gave Konan a small smile.

Konan nodded, "Yes, but did I hear someone scream?"

"Yeah," Kamryn rubbed the back of her head, "there was a little incident with Olivia and Hidan, but everything's okay. Olivia just needs some headache medicine."

"Well, let me get those for you," Konan gave a smile, "I need to talk to you two anyways, so meet me back in your room in a minute."

Kamryn thanked Konan, before turning on her heels to go back to their shared room.

"Livvy," Kamryn spoke softly as she entered the room, "Konan's gonna get you some medicine, she also said she needs to talk to us about something… Probably the mission."

Olivia, who was now sitting up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, plopped backwards onto the bed. "Greeat."

Just moments later, Konan entered the room, with a glass of water and a tiny packet of medicine. She brought it over to Olivia, setting it on the bedside table, before taking a seat in a chair next to the door.

Olivia sat up and quickly took the medicine, downing the glass of water.

"Well, I guess there's no point in waiting to tell you this…" Konan hesitated, despite her words, "we need you guys to leave on your mission soon. Like tomorrow."

"What? Why so soon? I though we still had training to do?" Kamryn questioned, and even Olivia sat fully upright in her bed to stare wide eyed at Konan.

"Leader says he wants this done as soon as possible, the training was my idea, I wanted you to be prepared… He thinks it's a waste of time and is getting frustrated." Konan let out a sigh, a small frown on her pale face, she was obviously not happy about the development either.

"Well…" Olivia sighed too, "I guess we better get ready to leave."

Konan nodded, "I'll bring you both packs to bring, pack lightly… not that you have much to pack anyways. Oh, and don't pack anything that could link you back to us, you'll have to fool the Hokage into thinking we kidnapped you and you escaped, we don't want them to think you were friendly with us at all."

"Right," Kamryn nodded, "We should probably go over the details of the mission again, just incase."

"Yeah…" Olivia scratched her still pulsing head, "I think I forgot a few details, it's been so long."

"Okay," Konan began, "Originally, Itachi and Kisame were going to bring you close to the gates of the village, but Itachi refuses to have anything to do with you, so we'll have to pick someone else. Then you'll travel to the gates and request to speak to the Hokage, saying you have important information regarding the Akatuski. You'll explain your situation to the Hokage, then explain that we were using you guys to hatch a plan against the village, given your unique abilities to see through most ninjustu and resist genjutsu." She stopped for a moment, "Be sure to let them know you want to go back to your home world, they may be able to help in ways we cannot…" She stopped again, hesitating. "So, the hardest part will be befriending the targets, once in the inner circle of the jinchuuriki, the Akatsuki will meet with you weekly to gather intel. It's a simple mission really, we'll handle all the nitty gritty stuff that comes afterwards, but there may be times where your life will be in danger."

Both Kamryn and Olivia nodded along as they were given the large amount of information they would need to remember.

"Got all that?" Konan asked, taking a deep breath after speaking so much.

"Yup." Kamryn said, while Olivia just nodded her pulsing head.

"Okay, good. We're counting on you girls. With the information you get us, we might finally be able to capture the nine-tails and bring peace to the world." Konan gave the girls a smile, standing form her seat. "I'll go get those packs and then you can start on that. Say your goodbye's to whoever soon, you probably won't have another chance to see some of the members for a while." With that, she left the room.

"Well, Livvy, looks like we've got hard times ahead of us…" Kamryn sighed.

"Why did we agree to do this?" Olivia put her face in her hands, not wanting to risk her life for some crazy world peace plan.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let us know what you think. Also i just put out a modern AU of Hidan and Olivia, if you wanna go check that out. The plot and romances will change drastically from next chapter on, so beware, but i hope you all like the direction the story takes and enjoy the new romances.


	17. Farewell Birdies

Olivia and Kamryn had packed lightly, right after Konan supplied them with bags, like Konan had said to do. That left them the rest of the day to say their goodbyes to the Akatsuki members, those that they were friendly with anyways.

They had had a pretty rough start to their morning, but the rest of the day looked like it would go smooth for the two.

The two girls sat around in the kitchen, chatting with one another about the mission and sipping tea, until Kisame walked in. Kamryn sat her cup down gently, still a little embarrassed about this morning's happenings, and cast her eyes to the ceiling.

"So, I've been told were heading out tomorrow." Kisame said, back turned to them as he fixed his own cup of tea. "Not sure who's going to be helping me take you two, since Itachi is being a baby about it." He chuckled to himself a little.

Both girls shrugged, but Olivia spoke up, "My luck, it'll be Hidan and he'll bug me the entire time." She let out a sigh, taking another sip of her tea. Her headache had finally dissipated and she felt much better now.

Then bounced in Tobi, who was as happy as ever, until he laid eyes on the girls. Then you could almost see the pout he wore behind his mask. "You're leaving Tobi!" He waved his arms around frantically, before squatting down beside the table, hands on the edge of the table, and hiding half of his masked face. "Tobi is sad."

Kamryn actually smiled, she had gotten along with the strange man a lot better after his weird crush had disappeared. She lay a gentle hand on his head, "It'll be alright Tobi, we'll see you again soon, I'm sure."

Olivia, however, was still a little skeptical of the man child, not trusting him to not do something freaky.

"Tobi will miss you so much." Tobi's voice wavered, as if he were about to cry. Then he stood quickly. "Tobi has something in his eye, Tobi needs to go get it out." He ran out of the room, hands going up to his masked face.

Kisame just rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, thinking of how annoying Tobi could be.

"Well, you two ready to go tomorrow?" Kisame asked, sipping on his tea.

"Nope," Olivia answered honestly, letting out another sigh.

Kamryn still having her eyes cast away from Kisame took a few sips of her tea as they sat in silence.

Olivia, sensing something between the two, suddenly stood from her chair. "I have to go to the bathroom." She announced to the two, quickly leaving the room.

Kamryn started to stop her, but stopped herself from speaking, casting her eyes down at her almost empty tea cup.

"So…" Kisame started, not sure if he should bring this morning up or not, "this morning was interesting… Seems both you and Olivia had unwanted sleeping partners."

Kamryn just nodded slowly, her face heating up a little bit at the mention of it.

They sat in silence for a little while, neither touching their tea, and both thinking of what to say next.

After a few silent minutes Kamryn opened her mouth to say something but Kisame beat her to it.

"Look. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable..," he paused, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "I mean. I can see why waking up in an unfamiliar bed with someone would be a shock. And I just want to reassure you that nothing happened. I actually don't even think you woke me up when you came in, at least, if you did I have no memory of it."

Kamryn couldn't help the smile from forming on her face, his expression was surprisingly bashful.

"It's okay, it was my fault after all, I crawled into _your_ bed remember? Besides it was stupid to think we would have done anything, and I trust you." Kamryn cleared her throat a bit and brought her teacup up to her face to try to hide the light blush she felt spreading on her cheeks.

She was thoroughly embarrassed about the way she acted this morning. And last night.

Kisame looked at her with a mix of confusion and slight offense look on his face, causing her to stammer a bit.

"N-not that it is an _impossible_ situation or to say anything bad about you! I just mean... I had clothes on and… and it didn't _feel_ like anything had happened and..," She trailed off with a blush. A blush that only deepened as she noticed his expression had shifted to one of amusement.

He smirked and leaned in close, looking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Trust me, you would know if anything happened…"

Kamryn couldn't help but let out a shy laugh at his words, her face blazing red. They sat somewhat tensely for the next few moments before Olivia poked her head back into the kitchen, gauging the situation to see if it was safe to return.

She shrunk back in and into her chair, taking her cup of cooling tea and sipping it gently.

All was still quiet, except for the occasional sips of tea, and the girls exchanged looks, Olivia raising a brow at Kamryn, who just blinked back at her friend.

Kisame observed the twos silent interaction, feeling it was his turn to get up and leave for the moment.

"Well, I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow!" He stood, stretching out his muscles as he did so, letting out a small 'oof' as his muscles relaxed.

"See ya." Kamryn gave a small smile up to the shark man, while Olivia just nodded at him.

"So?" Olivia asked once she was sure Kisame was out of earshot.

"So what?" Kamryn replied, pretending to not know what her friend wanted to know.

"What did you guys talk about? It was awfully tense in here before." Olivia smiled, wiggling a brow at her friend.

"Ugh..." Kamryn let out, "we just talked about this morning is all."

"About me and Hidan?" Olivia questioned, more confused now.

"No you idiot..." Kamryn hid behind her tea cup, "what happened between me and him. Me waking up in his bed."

Olivia made an 'O' face. "Wait, what happened?!"

"Nothing!" Kamryn slammed her cup down on the table, "just the same thing that happened with you and Hidan. Just a drunken misunderstanding." Kamryn huffed.

"Oh." A grin grew on Olivia's face, "well, don't sound so disappointed. There will be plenty of other times for you to wake up in Kisame's bed, I'm sure of it." She let out a giggle.

Kamryn reached over and flicked her friend on the arm, her face tinting a rose color as she did so. "Not funny."

Olivia rubbed her arm. "Well, I thought so." She stuck a tongue out at her older friend.

"Well, I could say the same about you and Hidan." Kamryn snorted, a smirk appearing on her face.

"What about me and this brat?" The all too familiar voice of the white haired Akatsuki member chimed in. Olivia's face instantly turned a bright red and she made sure to keep her face turned away from the man, and toward Kamryn.

"Nothing!" Olivia piped out. She occupied herself with sipping gently at her tea cup.

"Yeah yeah..." Hidan walked the rest of the way into the kitchen, busying himself at the counter fixing a sandwich.

The same tense air that Olivia felt earlier, Kamryn was feeling now, but she thought twice about leaving the two alone.

"So, Hidan," Kamryn began, "Do youhave any idea who is going to be accompanying us tomorrow?"

Hidan turned to look over his shoulder, "Did Konan not tell you?" He let out a heavy sigh. "I've been stuck helping Kisame babysit you two for your journey."

Olivia's face hit the table, "Of course," she grumbled out, causing Kamryn to let out a small laugh.

Hidan rolled his eyes at the over dramatic girl, "Oh you know you like that you get to spend more time with me, admit it."

Olivia's face was heated again, and she turned to glare at the man behind her. He just gave her a toothy grin and a wink, causing her to grimace even more, and stick her tongue out at him.

Kamryn watched, amused. After noticing the tense air had slightly dissipated, she decided that it should be safe to pull an Olivia and bolt. Plus she wanted to talk to Kisame again now that her head was a bit clearer.

"Oh! I forgot to pack something!" She said hopping up, smiling as she waved at Olivia and walked out of the room quickly, "Later!"

Once out of earshot of the kitchen, Kamryn sighed before going off to Kisame's room.

Back in the kitchen Olivia was glaring at the seat her supposed best friend had been sitting in. After a minute of glaring someone sat in the sit causing Olivia's glare to move up to meet their face.

"Why do you need to sit next to me?"

Grumbling she turned her glare away from Hidan to her almost empty tea cup.

Without even looking at her Hidan bit into his sandwich, "Because that fucking chair never did anything to you, I'm saving it."

She huffed at him, glaring harder at her tea cup before sighing, a thousand things racing through her mind.

"Sorry"

Hidan turned to look at her, a bit surprised. "What?"

"Sorry. I… I kinda remember what happened… I did ask you to stay, even though I thought you were Kamryn. So, I'm sorry for the fuss I made." Her gaze on the cup softening as she messed with the tiny thing.

Slowly, Olivia turned to face him, she could have sworn she saw a blush on his cheeks but he got up quickly and walked over to the sink with his now empty plate, his back to her.

A curious question popped into her mind, one she hadn't thought of until now. She got up, walking over to stand behind him. She needed an answer.

"Hidan...? Why did you stay with me?" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt impatiently waiting for a response.

* * *

Kamryn stood in front of Kisame's door for a minute before taking a deep breath and knocking softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear. But of course that would be a stupid hope considering whose door she was knocking on.

The door opened a second later to reveal a shirtless and damp Kisame towel drying his hair. He looked a bit surprised to see her but opened the door wider and moved to let her in wordlessly.

She quickly averted her gaze and walked in, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

Kisame closed the door and moved to sit on his bed, looking at her expectantly, "Did you need something, Kamryn?"

She tried to ignore how much she liked the sound of him saying her name and just kept her gaze on the floor, her nerves getting to her a bit.

"I didn't like the way that ended, it didn't quite go as planned. "

Kisame sighed and scratched the back of his head lightly, "Look, Kam, it's fine really..."

"No it isn't, I need you to know that I'm not mad and that I'm really sorry. I know I was rude and I was hurtful even though it was all my fault."

"It'd be easier to believe you if you could look at me"

She looked up quickly, meeting his eyes and blushing, "I'm sorry, really I am"

Kisame stared at her for a second, neither breaking eye contact for a long moment, until Kamryn finally couldn't help but look away, his stare seemed so intense.

Once she looked away she heard him get up and walk towards her. She could feel him standing in front of her, his gaze still on her.

Slowly looking back towards him, her eyes meet his bare chest. Her eyes quickly shoot up to his face, she hadn't realized he was so close, and now she was sure her cheeks were on fire.

Kisame leant down slowly, his face only few inches away from hers.

His hand moved to her cheek, his thumb stroking her flushed skin softly.

"I know you're sorry, I forgive you."

With that he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

The completely unexpected kiss made Kamryn's eyes widen in surprise, before slowly fluttering closed. She finally realized how much she had secretly wanted this, and eagerly returned the kiss. Her hands moving to lay gently on his bare shoulders.

After what felt like centuries, Kisame finally broke the kiss, staring down at her with foggy eyes. Kamryn couldn't help but have a grin on her blushing face, which made Kisame let out a small chuckle.

"You're too cute, you know that?" He grinned back down at her, right before leaning in for another long, albeit more headed, kiss.

* * *

"Hidan?"

Olivia stared at his back, he still hadn't turned around or answered her.

"Fuck..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

He turned around and stared down at her, "fuck if I know, okay?"

She huffed at him, grimacing, "you don't have to be such an ass, it was just a simple question"

As she glared up at him she noticed a flash in his eyes that made her skin break out in goosebumps. He started walking towards her, backing her up to the wall. Hidan trapped her by putting his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"H-Hidan... what the hell are you doing!" Olivia tried to make her voice strong and firm but failed as she stuttered, feeling extremely nervous. He was so close, which scared and excited her all at the same time. Her eyes fluttered down to his mouth, her mind going to a place it shouldn't. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, forcing her eye back up to meet his fiery ones.

"You fucking frustrate the shit out of me, ya know? But I'll be damned if you aren't the hottest when you're mad. I don't think I've ever wanted to hear a woman bitch or curse at me so much before..."

Before she could say anything in response his hand moved to tilt her chin up and he had moved in, giving her a quick burning kiss that melted the goosebumps away, and what felt like her brain.

He pulled back quickly, however, which caused a small noise of frustration to release from her throat. There were butterflies in her stomach, and now, all she wanted was another kiss from the bastard in front of her.

"Hidan…" She managed to get out softly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She gathered all the courage she could muster, "I-if you're gonna kiss me, do it right at least."

Her hands shot up to his shoulders, pulling him down slightly as she stood on her tip toes, she pressed her lips firmly against his in a heated kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and all her cares in the world melting away.

He responded just as feverishly, leaning into her and pressing her back against the wall. A small noise escaped Olivia's lips as he did so, surprising the both of them. She broke the kiss this time, after a long while, both panting for air, and staring each other down with lidded eyes.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting out a sigh as his arms circles around her waist, pulling her completely into him. A quiet "Fuck…" from him was the only words between the two of them for the next few moments.

Impure thoughts ran through her mind as she felt his warm breath on her neck, but that was all interrupted by a chipper voice.

"Guys~" Konan popped her head in the kitchen, much cheerier than usual. Her jaw instantly dropped. "O-oh! Am I interrupting something?" Her hand went to her mouth, stifling a small laugh.

Olivia gasped, pushing Hidan away from her, her face as red as a tomato. "N-no!" She blurted out, not even being able to make eye contact with Konan.

Hidan stumbled backwards, casting a glare at Olivia because of her harsh actions.

"Well," Konan cleared her voice, "in that case, I have good news!" She seemed excited.

"What the hell could be so good that your ass is chipper about it?" Hidan crossed his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Well since the girls are leaving tonight, I figured we could throw a little farewell party." Konan clapped her hands in front of her, ignoring the glares from Hidan. "No alcohol or anything, just a fun little night with board games and refreshments."

Olivia tried to push down her embarrassment, finally looking Konan in the eyes. "Sounds fun!" A small smile grew on her face, which now only held a pink tint. "Need any help with anything?" She offered.

"I'm so glad you asked," Konan smiled right back, "I need you two to go get the things on this list." She produced a list from her pants pocket, walked over to Olivia and handed it to her.

"What? Why me too?" Hidan grumbled out.

"Cause what if something happens to our precious Livvy?" Konan gave an innocent smile, "Wouldn't you want to be there to protect her?"

Hidan just grumbled something unintelligible out before speaking up, "fine, fine."

"Good!" Konan smiled, "I'll try to go find the others and inform them."

* * *

After a while Kamryn had finally convinced Kisame to get dressed and they decided to just sit around in his room and chat.

The two of them were lying in Kisames bed, Kamryns head resting on Kisames shoulder. They were talking about nothing in particular, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Kisame? You in there?"

They recognized Konan's voice, but before they could separate, the door swung opened revealing a very cheerful Konan.

"Oh good! Kam is here too! Two birds, one stone. We're throwing a farewell party for you and Liv! I need you guys to help set up, okay?" Konan nodded her head, a bright smile on her face.

The two looked at one another, Kamryn's mouth in a grim line, and a blush across her face.

Both were thinking the same thing, why didn't finding them together seem to phase Konan?

As if she read their minds, she let out a giggle. "Oh I walked in on worse earlier. Livvy and Hidan were all over one another. I sent the two off to collect some things."

"What?!" Kamryn's jaw dropped, and she sprung from the bed. "And you let them go off alone together?"

"What?" Konan shrugged, "They're both consenting adults."

Kamryn huffed, "Barely."

Kisame had stood, placing a hand on Kamryn's shoulder. "She's right, ya know? Ya gotta let Liv spread her wings and fly sometime."

"But not with someone like Hidan... I was fine with the innocent flirtations, but he's too _dirty._ " Kamryn shuddered at the thought of her poor innocent friend with the man.

"Anyways..." Konan interrupted, "Lets set everything up."

Kamryn frowned, but followed Konan as she walked out of the door, Kisame close behind.

The trio rummaged through some closets in search of some old board gamed Konan swore were there.

They finally found them, tattered and covered in dust, but still playable.

As Kamryn was getting out cups and plates, she questioned Konan, "Why am I setting up for my own farewell party?"

Konan shrugged, "Can't trust anyone else to do it right."

That answer was good enough for Kamryn and she continued to help set things up.

"Alright." Konan clapped her hands together, "Liv and Hidan should be back soon with the food."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm really close to the leader of the Akatsuki, he trusts me a good bit." Hidan boasted to a pretty brown haired girl at the bakery.

Olivia was off chatting with the baker over which cake to pick, but her ears picked up on the flirtatious giggle of the other girl. Her eyes curiously went from the cakes to Hidan, and she let out a huff.

"Whats the matter miss?" The baker noticed the frown on her lips and the slight tint of red to her face.

Olivia quickly plotted how to get back at the white haired man, her eyes scrolling over the baker in front of her, which he noticed. He instantly got a little stiff, he was a man about his mid-thirties, but still young looking.

Olivia got her nicest smile on and leaned over the counter, being sure to position herself in a way to show off her best assets. The eyes of the man in front of her were quickly brought to her chest and a quick smirk flashed over Olivia's face.

"Ya know... you seem as sweet as these cakes." Olivia reached out a hand to touch the mans arm, letting her hand linger a little bit, a finger gently brushing over his exposed bicep.

The man rubbed the back of his head with his other hand, a blush forming on his face, "I bet you're even sweeter."

Olivia giggled, "Ya think so?"

Before he could say something in return, an arm hooked Olivia's.

"We'll take this damn cake." Hidan grumbled, throwing a few bills on the counter and grabbing up a cake. He quickly pulled Olivia out of the bakery.

"What was that for?" She fake pouted, trying her best to suppress her grin. "Jealous?"

Hidan just frowned, looking straight forward and not saying anything for a little bit.

"Hidan?" Olivia raised a brow at the taller man, as he just dragged her along beside him.

"Shut up." His eyes flickered to her for a second, before turning to the road before them.

Olivia blinked, not expecting such a harsh response, but just frowned. "Hey, its not like we're exclusive or anything. You were doing it too."

He mumbled something under his breath, still not looking at her. She just let out a loud huff at him, tired of being dragged around. She jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Don't be such a dick about it, I was just trying to get a reaction out of you." She crossed her arms, stopping in the middle of the dirt road.

"You didn't have to get _so_ damn friendly with him." He turned on his heels, nearly dropping the cake, glaring her down.

"And you didn't have to make up bogus lies to impress that girl." She placed her hands on her hips, a harsh frown on her face.

"Whatever. That's just who the fuck I am." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Is this what being with you would be like?" She huffed out, "one moment of bliss and then another of torment?" She threw her hands up in the air, "just go back to the base, I'll get the rest of the stuff. I don't want to see your face anymore." She quickly stomped off past him towards the take-out restaurant.

Before he could even retort, she was lost in the crowd. He knew he could easily find her, but decided to just forget about it.

* * *

Kamryn was surprised when the door opened and only Hidan came through it.

"Where's Liv?" She questioned, her mother hen mode activating and becoming worried instantly.

"Damn bitch started a fight and stormed off."

"And you left her!?" Kamryn's eyes went wide and she turned to Kisame. "Beat him up." She motioned to Hidan.

Kisame just laughed, "She'll be alright, she knows the village well enough by now."

Konan nodded along, "While that was horribly irresponsible of you, Hidan, I'm sure Olivia is fine."

Kamryn just huffed out, "Sure." Going to sit on the couch, to wait nervously for her friends return.

It was about thirty minutes before the door swung open to reveal Olivia with her hands full of bags of take-out.

She was just as surprised to see everyone in the living room as they were to see her.

"Oh, were you waiting on me?" She gently set the bags down, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Where were you?" Kamryn gave her a worried look.

Olivia shrugged, "Hidan started a fight and I didn't want to be around him anymore."

"Whatever..." Hidan grumbled under his breath from his spot leaned up against the entrance to the kitchen.

"See I told you she'd be fine." Konan smiled, "I have faith in you, Liv."

Kisame got up from his seat and got the take-out and brought it to the table in the room. "I'm starving." He grinned as he took out boxes of food.

"Wow you got a lot of good stuff, Liv." He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started piling rice, noodles, and meats onto his plate. "Oh, and you got the good sushi from Shimizu's place."

Olivia nodded and smiled, "I knew you would like it." She moved to sit on the couch beside Kamryn.

"Wait, wait!" Konan grabbed Kisame's plate just as he was about to stuff his face. "We have to wait on everyone, I'll go get them." She bolted off as she finished her sentence, looking for the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

Kisame sighed, plopping down on the couch on the other side of Kamryn, waiting on the return of his plate.

Tobi was the first to come to the living area, bouncing as usual. "Tobi gonna miss you!" He shouted as he entered the room. He enveloped Kamryn in a hug around her neck from behind the couch. "But I'll see you again, Konan promised!"

"That's good Tobi." Kamryn patted his arm gently, before prying his arms from around her neck.

Olivia leaned as far away from the man as possible, she would miss him the least.

Deidara was next to enter, a sad smile on his face. He placed himself in the couch across from the one Olivia, Kamryn, and Kisame sat on. "Well, isn't this supposed to be a party?" His sad smile never fading, "Hidan," He gestured to an old radio that sat by the entrance to the kitchen, "See if you can get that thing to work."

Hidan rolled his eyes, but went to turn the old thing on anyways. A up beat song started playing on the radio, Hidan was about to change it to something more his style, but Olivia stopped him, "I like this song, don't change it."

To everyone's surprise, Hidan complied, leaving the station playing and moving to sit on the opposite end of the couch Deidara sat at.

Tobi started bouncing around to the beat of the music, lightening the mood by making everyone laugh.

"Kammy!" Tobi exclaimed, reaching for the woman. He pulled her up to her feet, making her jump around with him. She giggled almost uncontrollably, she felt like a kid again.

She freed one of her hands from Tobi's and grabbed Kisame, giving his a bright smile. "Come on!" She pulled him up. He stood there still for a moment, just laughing at the two, before joining them in their silly dance.

"Livvy, you too." Kamryn turned her head to her friend, beckoning her over.

Olivia sighed, it did look like fun. So she pushed herself up and let the music flow through her.

"Oh, looks like the party already started!" Konan smiled, placing Kisame's confiscated plate down, before grabbing Olivia's hand and joining them.

Pein, Kakuzu, and Itachi all had entered with Konan. Pein wore a smirk on his face, "I haven't seen Konan act like this in so long. These girls are truly a blessing." He shook his head at their festivities, letting out a low chuckle.

"This is just a pain..." Itachi turned back around and went back to what he was doing before Konan disturbed him.

Kakuzu shrugged, "free food." He went and started to pile food onto a plate, taking a seat in-between Deidara and Hidan.

Deidara just laughed along with the bunch, not really having the energy to join himself.

Hidan leaned on his elbow, looking away from the group as if he were bored.

Kamryn elbowed Olivia gently. "Go make up with him," she gestured to Hidan.

Olivia stopped and pouted a little, she didn't feel like being the bigger person.

"Livvy, you'll regret it." Kamryn warned. As much as she didn't like Hidan, he made Olivia happy, in some strange way, and she wanted to see her that way.

She huffed, before heading over to the white haired ninja. "Hidan..." She extended a hand to the man sitting before her.

He averted his eyes from the rather interesting spot on the floor to the girl in front of him. "You think I'm going to do _that_ shit?" He rolled his eyes.

Olivia pouted, "Please."

Something in him broke as she stared down at him all pitifully. "ehh... Fuck It." He pushed himself up, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where the others were.

Olivia let out an excited laugh, a large grin on her face as she was practically swept away.

They all bounced around for quite some time, before settling down on the floor around the table, all out of breath.

"Finally," Kisame grabbed up his plate, shoveling the food into his mouth, causing himself to cough.

"Slow down Kisame!" Kamryn fretted, patting his back gently.

After his little coughing fit, he leaned over and placed a gentle, albeit messy kiss on Kamryn's cheek, leaving a trace of a sticky brown sauce behind. She made a face but smiled up at him and he offered her a piece of his favorite sushi.

"Thank you." She gladly ate it in one bite, her heart fluttering, knowing that it meant something to him to share his food with her.

"Kamryn..." Olivia sat wide eyed, "...when?"

Kamryn just rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend, "Just eat Liv."

Olivia pouted, but decided to take her friends advice and fix herself a plate.

While they were eating, Hidan gently hooked his free pinky with Olivia's under the table. Olivia stiffened at the small gesture, a blush appearing on her face. She peered up at Hidan for a second, who was just eating as if he did nothing.

"Liv? You okay?" Deidara noticed her reddened face, "You haven't been drinking have you?"

Liv shook her head quickly, squeezing Hidan's pinky with her own as she did so. "J-just so much good food!" She rubbed her belly with the hand that held her chopsticks. "I'm overwhemed," she let out a laugh, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

The night ended with Tobi attempting to serenade Kamryn, even though she sat flush against Kisame.

Olivia and Hidan kept doing little things to one another to give the other butterflies, but nothing obvious to those that weren't paying attention.

Deidara kept trying to get emotionally closer to Olivia, only to be pushed away by Hidan. Kakuzu only hung around for the food and Konan ended up falling asleep on Pein's lap, a display of affection that the two rarely showed.

The night was a success in Konan's groggy eyes.

* * *

The girls were awoken early the next morning, the sun hadn't even crept over the horizon yet. They both got dressed and gathered up their packs, heading out to the living room of the base.

A few of the members were up to tell them goodbye.

"Tobi will miss you!" The man child ran over to Kamryn, engulfing her in a hug.

Kamryn hesitantly returned the hug, patting the larger man on the back gently.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon enough." She reassured him.

Olivia was more awkwardly shown off by Deidara, he hesitated as he walked closer to her.

"Well..." He started, "Really gonna miss having you around." He reached out a hand placing it on her shoulder, giving her a sad smile.

Olivia blushed, "I'll miss you too Deidara." She gave him a warm, but shy smile.

"Enough with the goodbyes." Hidan tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, walking in-between Deidara and Olivia towards the door to break the two apart. "Not like they're going off to war and never returning or something."

Olivia shot Hidan a glare, but Kamryn was thankful for his words, as Tobi released her upon hearing them.

Tobi sniffled some before running off to his room without another word.

"I'll see you when you get back, Kamryn." Deidara ignored Hidan, shooting Kamryn a smile as he took his hand off of Olivia's shoulder.

"Oh girls!" Konan ran into the room, two large black garments in hand. "Its raining out, I figured you might need these." She handed them both a cloak, similar to that of the Akatsuki's but without the clouds. "You'll need to discard these before you get to the village, but I figured they'd be useful for now."

Both of the girls nodded as the received the cloaks, dropping their packs and donning them. They were nice and warm, and the girls both smiled at Konan.

"Thanks Konan." Kamryn moved to go give the blue haired woman a hug, which she warmly received. "You've been a great host." She gave a small laugh.

As Kamryn moved aside, Olivia also hugged Konan, "You've been great!" She smiled up at the taller woman.

Konan beamed proudly, returning the hugs. "I'll miss you both. It was nice having other women around for a while."

"Well, should we be off?" Kisame gestured to the door he had just opened.

Kamryn nodded and Olivia took a deep breath.

"I suppose so," Kamryn said, heading out the door and into the rain first, pulling her cloak tightly around her.

Olivia followed after her, along with Hidan, and then Kisame.

They headed off into the storm quietly, on their way to Konoha...

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait! We've both been busy with life, and even went a few months without speaking, but were back!


	18. Couple of fools

"Ooof!" Olivia let out as Hidan haphazardly dropped her to the ground from his back.

"Damn, you're heavy." He groaned, stretching his back out.

"You didn't have to drop me!" She whined, standing slowly and rubbing her bum.

"Quit it you two," Kamryn waved a hand at the two, "We need to act _normal_."

Kisame nodded, "This village is right on the border of Fire, you need to lose the cloaks and we'll have to use jutsu to disguise ourselves."

Both girls nodded, taking off their cloaks and tossing them in the bushes. The men didn't follow suit, just did a few hand signs, and their appearances changed.

"Woah." Olivia blinked up at the dark-haired man that now stood before her. He was normal looking. "You finally look hot," She joked, giving him a smile.

"What the hell ever!" Hidan cursed, balling up his fists at his sides.

Kamryn also stared in awe, but her expression quickly changed to a frown, "I'll miss your blue skin and pointy teeth." She joked, sort of.

"Only one of us will…" He grumbled under his breath, turning away from the blonde.

"Anyways, we'll escort you to this village, then we'll part ways. You remember all the details?"

Both girls gave curt nods, both having serious expressions now.

"Konan went over it with us. A lot." Kamryn said.

"Don't worry, we won't fuck this up. We get to go home if we do this right, that's what they said." Olivia gave a small smile as she remembered home.

Kisame nodded, though he was unsure about that last bit. "Well, let's go."

The two pairs walked a little way out of the woods and to a humble village. No one payed them any attention, which is just how Kisame and Hidan liked it.

They found a small inn a little way into the village, it was getting late and the they would need to stay somewhere for the night. There was a bar attached to the inn, and the four went inside. The lights were low in the bar, the girls almost had to squint to see, but they walked over to the counter, which was a better lit area.

"Two rooms for the night and a drink for each of us." Kisame placed some coins on the counter top. The man behind the bar quickly snatched it up, giving a wink to Kisame which went unnoticed by the girls, and went to pouring drinks after reaching under the bar and handing two keys to Kisame.

Each of them took a sip of their drink, needing it after a long day of travel.

"So, what brings you two lovely couples to this old village?" The only man smiled, his wrinkly face creasing up as he did so.

Olivia stuttered something incoherent out at the word 'couples', nearly choking on her drink. Hidan patted her on the back.

"Oh honey, you should be more careful." He played the part, giving her his most concerned look.

She stared up into his now black eyes, it almost startled her that they weren't purple. She coughed a few more times, before smiling up to Hidan. "Sorry to make you worry, dear. Went down the wrong way." She gave him a soft smile, knowing she should probably play along with whatever was happening.

Kisame smiled to the man across the bar, being the one to reply. "Were just here on a little retreat, getting away from the hustle and bustle of the busy village. We've heard good things about the hot springs here."

"Well you're in luck!" The old man grinned, "for a little extra you can get a pass to the hot spring next door for the extent of your stay."

Kamyrn and Olivia looked at each other, a hot spring sounded perfect. They both raised their brows and then cast their gaze to the guys, both giving a pleading look.

Kisame just let out a sheepish laugh at Kamryn's look, how could he tell her no when she was looking at him like that?

Hidan on the other hand just silently rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed by the barkeep.

"Well…" Kisame started again, "I suppose we could." He took a few extra coins out of his pocket before placing them on the counter. "This'll do?"

"That'll do fine." The man's grin never faded from his face as he scooped up the money and put it in his pocket. He reached under the bar and pulled out a key. "This'll get you into the private spring, I do hope you enjoy yourselves!" He beamed, turning to tend to the dirty glasses behind the bar, his pockets jingling from all the coin Kisame had given him.

The girls still had little to no concept of how much money was worth here, but even to them, it seemed that Kisame had given the man enough to be suspicious, but they brushed it off, saying to their selves that the guys knew what they were doing.

Kisame finished off his drink, the glass clanking down on the wooden counter as he let out an 'ah.'

"To our rooms, then to the hot spring?" Kamryn grabbed the sleeve to Kisame's shirt, tugging on it in excitement. Olivia nodded along with her friend, also finishing off her drink.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame smiled down to the blonde woman, whose eyes gleamed. Kamryn turned on the bar stool, forgetting about her drink, and bounding off to where she presumed the rooms were. She got all the way to the other side of the bar before realizing that she had no idea where to go. She turned back to the three that were still at the bar and gave an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of her head lightly. "Umm, where exactly are our rooms?"

The three just shook their heads, but the man behind the bar replied. "Through that door, down the hall to the left and your rooms are on opposite sides at the end of the hall." He pointed to a yellow door on the left side of the bar.

"Thanks!" Kamryn smiled, gesturing for the others to follow her, which they did, some with more reluctance than others.

Olivia was almost just as bouncy as Kamryn, but only held a little pep in her step, rather than literally bouncing like Kamryn seemed to be doing.

They reached the rooms and Kamryn held out her hand to Kisame, "Keys please." He complied.

She looked over the keys, noting the little '4' marked on it, and then noticing the number on the door. "Alright, this is our room." She pointed, then held out her hand again. "And the hot spring key?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He raised a brow at her.

She raised a brow back at him, "Ladies first."

"Like hell were letting you go alone." Hidan answered for Kisame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, it's not safe for you two to be alone yet." Kisame gave a grin to the taller of the two females.

Olivia puffed her cheeks out, her face tinting a little red at the thought of sharing a hot spring with these two guys.

"B-but…" Kamryn started, stomping gently, like she was a toddler about to throw a fit. "But we're ladies and need the privacy."

Kisame just shrugged. "Oh well." He grinned, showing off his now perfectly straight, white, non-pointy teeth. He turned to the door across from the one Kamryn stood in front of, putting the key in the lock and turning it. With a small click and a turn of his wrist, the door unlocked and opened.

The room on the other side was rather small, one bed sat in the middle, while a desk stood on the left wall. A door was on the right wall, presumably leading to the bathroom.

"Uhhh," Hidan peered into the room, "one bed…"

Kamryn shrugged this time, "Oh well." She copied Kisame's earlier statement and placed her hand on her hips. "We don't care."

Kisame gave a playful glare to the blonde woman, before he smiled, "Well, we do need to keep an eye on yall. We should probably split up and one of us watch one of you throughout the night."

"Like hell!" Kamryn exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "no way I'm letting that creep in the bed with Livvy again."

"But no real objections to sharing a bed with me?" Kisame grinned once more, wiggling an eyebrow at Kamryn.

Kamryn cast her gaze to the side, a tiny bit of pink coming to her cheeks. "Of course I have objections…" She mumbled out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia just giggled lightly from her place beside Kamryn. "I think we'll be fine on our own. You two will be right across the hall, probably spooning one another or something…" She mumbled that last part, but it was still heard.

Hidan furrowed his brow, "like hell I'll be sharing a bed with this fish boy."

Kisame laughed though, "but it'll be suspicious if the old guy see's us not sharing rooms as couples."

"Well," Kamryn looped her arm with Olivia. "We are a couple, then. He just got the couples wrong."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at the guys, before Kamryn turned them both to unlock the door.

"I guess we'll see you at the hot springs in ten minutes?" Kamryn said looking over her shoulder at Kisame, as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisame waved a hand in the air, before disappearing in his own room.

In the girls' room, the two started to drag things out of their packs, slowly. "Too bad we didn't bring our bathing suits." Olivia pouted, pulling out a black tank top and some tight fitting black shorts.

"We'll just have to make do." Kamryn pulled out a similar pair of black shorts and a yellow cropped halter top.

The two girls quickly got dressed in the clothes, before heading out of the room. At the same time, the guys walked out of their room. Both of the men stood shirtless in the small hall, towels wrapped around their waists.

"Pfff," Olivia sputtered out. "Please tell me you have shorts on under there?"

Kisame just gave a wink and a grin, before walking off to the door at the other end of the hall clearly labeled 'HOT SPRING - PRIVATE'

"Good god…" Kamryn smacked her hand on her forehead. "They better be…" She sighed before taking off behind Kisame.

* * *

It's almost time for the winter solstice again and I have a special chapter from last year that didn't get posted! Be on the look out for it, I'll post it as a separate story, since it won't quite fit in with the story line. Sorry we don't update very often! We love you all and hope you stick around til the end!


	19. Peeping Toms

A/N: Sorry for the oh so long wait, hopefully will be getting into this again and wrapping things up soon-ish.

* * *

Kamryn sunk shoulder deep into the relaxing waters, letting out a content sigh as she did so. Olivia sat on the edge of the spring, with only her legs in the warm water, swinging them lightly back and forth. Lucky for them, this private spring was sort of odd. There was a larger pool of water separated from a smaller pool by a bamboo curtain. The girls decided on the smaller pool, to be polite.

Despite being separated by a curtain, Olivia felt a pair of eyes on her, or so she thought. Her head whipped around quickly to look in the direction of the guys, but she didn't _see_ anyone peering at her. With a 'hmph' she crossed her arms over her chest, kicking at the water. She was sure se was being watched.

On the other side of the curtain, Kisame sat, relaxed in the warm waters, while Hidan's mischievous-self stood on the stone bench in front of the curtain, peering _over_ the curtain instead of around it.

"Hidan, get down from there..." Kisame rolled his eyes at the white haired man, twirling a finger around in the water absentmindedly.

"Shhhhh!" Hidan whispered, waving an arm at the shark man, "they _can_ hear you."

And they did. Olivia's eyes shot back to the curtain, but instead of looking at the sides this time, her eyes jumped to the little space at the top. Purple eyes stared down at her, going a bit wide when her eyes met his. The first thing she noted, was that they lost the henge, must have figured since this was a private spring, why waste the chakra. Then came a twitch of her brow in annoyance.

"Hidan!" She picked up the object nearest to her, which was a wooden scrub brush. She chunked the item at the pair of eyes, but he expertly avoided it, and it went over the screen and landed in the other pool of water with a plop.

"Hey!" He shouted, jumping down from the bench, making his way around the screen. "We _have_ to keep an eye on you, ya know!" Olivia's eyes went from his face, to where the towel was covering earlier, her face reddening as she thought of what the towel could have been hiding. Thank god he was wearing shorts, she thought, though her face remained red. She blamed it on anger.

"You don't have to be creepy about it." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from the man.

"The hell? It's not like you're fucking naked or anything, I don't see why we can't all be in the big pool, where we can keep a fucking eye on you." He huffed as well, though he kept his gaze fixed on her. He tried not to let his eyes wander, but they did. The tight-fitting top showed off her curves well. His eyes went from her face to her chest, down to her waist. He noticed how she no longer had the slight pudge of a tummy anymore. If he were honest, he appreciated the body she had before they started to work out, but he noticed her thighs were still thick and her br-

"Hidan!" This time it was Kamryn's turn to throw something, and she hit the mark, too bad it was only a rag. The wet cloth clung to his face for a second before it slid off and fell to the ground. Olivia hadn't noticed, but of course, Kamryn was there to 'protect' her friend from predators.

"What the hell ever!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat, a slight tinge of red was on his cheeks, but only Kamryn noticed.

Olivia let out a snicker, not really sure what caused Kamryn's outburst, but found it funny nonetheless.

Hidan made his way back around the curtain, sliding into the pool of warm water and grumbling something to himself, not paying any mind to Kisame who held a confused look on his face.

After the little incident were over, the four of them had rather a relaxing time in the spring. Olivia finally decided to leave the cool air behind and slip into the water, dipping her head under and wetting her hair. She found this to be a mistake, because as her head came up, it met the cool air. She shrunk down to her chin in the water, now trying her best to stay warm.

Kamryn decided when it was time to go, as she looked down at her fingers and realized they had started to wrinkle. " 'Mon Livvy." She stood out of the protection of the water, shivering lightly. She quickly made her way to the door, grabbing one of the towels that sat beside it, and dried off. Olivia begrudgingly followed.

"Guys, we're heading back to our room." Kamryn called out to Kisame and Hidan, opening the door to the spring and heading into the hallway.

Kisame's ears perked at the sound of her voice, looking over to the door and watching her dry off. His eyes lingered a moment at the way her hair clung to her shoulders, and the small shirt and shorts to her body.

"Mhm." Hidan let out, poking Kisame in the shoulder and giving him a knowing look.

Kisame's head whipped around to glare at the smaller man. "Let's go," he stated bluntly. Getting himself out of the water and grabbing his towel. Hidan followed behind silently.

Both of the men put their henge back into place before leaving the hot spring, their towels wrapped around their waists once more, as they headed to their room.

* * *

Darkness. That's all they saw. But there was very familiar feeling of being carried over a shoulder. Olivia tried to speak, but found herself voiceless. Kamryn tried to move, but to no avail. Their bodies limp, jaws tense, and eyes covered.

Then there was light. Bright and seering. Their entire bodies were tense, as they were propped up against something. Blurry, dark figures went in and out of ther vision, before finally their eyes focused a little.

A blonde, busty, woman stood before the two. Her brow was creased and her mouth set in a grim line. She placed a hand on one of their shoulder, straightening them as they almost fell over.

"The sedative should be wearing off." Her voice was raspy, as if she yelled a lot and had a sore throat.

They both blinked, until the woman before them was no longer blurry.

Olivia brought a hand up to her head, unconsciously, slightly surprised at herself regaining control of her body.

"W-where are we?" Olivia mumbled out, rubbing her eyes.

Kamryn's head lulled, she felt sick. Her eyes darted over to Olivia as she spoke. Good, she thought, she looked safe, for now.

"Konoha," the blonde woman spoke. "We've retrieved you from the grasps of the Akatsuki."

The way she spoke, as if the Akatsuki had them captive, both Olivia and Kamryn found this odd.

"Konoha? but..." Kamryn groaned out, "our mission... we were supposed to...?"

"Mission?" The woman stood up straight, another figure coming into their view. A man, with spiky white hair. "Were the akatsuki planning on using you."

"Using us?" Olivia asked, "What are you talking about...?"

The woman rubbed her temples and sighed. "Yes, using. Good god. They've brainwashed you haven't they?"

The girls sat thoroughly confused. This wasn't the first time they had woken in a mysterious place, and seemed as if it wouldn't be the last. But this woman, what was she on about?

"The Akatsuki are our friends." Kamryn stated, copying the woman and rubbing her temples in frustration.

The woman laughed at this, the silent man beside her even let out a chuckle, before speaking. "No one is real friends of the Akatsuki, they only use people."

This left the girls even more confused, had the Akatsuki been using them? They seemed to genuinely care about them, well, Konan anyways. And what about Kisame and Hidan? Had their little flings all been some sort of fabrication?

Kamryn threw up both of her hands in front of her in frustration. "What are you talking about!" She demanded.

Both people in front of them sighed, before pulling up a chair in front of the girls and beginning to talk.

* * *

"So... what you're saying is that they were using us to get to Naruto and that they were probably going to dispose of us after we were done?" Kamryn repeated back, in summary, to the two.

They nodded, "basically."

"Wait, how do you even know _about_ us?" Olivia gestured to herself and Kamryn. "Like, how we're _different_ and stuff."

The woman frowned, "that's a long story, but i suppose you deserve to know the truth."

She began again, "A few months ago, we were experimenting with forbidden jutsu, you do know what jutsu are right?" She asked before continuing, earning a nod from the girls. "Well, we were experimenting with travelling through different dimensions. And, well, it seems that when we sent someone through to the other side, you two were brought here." She cleared her throat, not proud of the blunder. "We weren't sure where you were, we just knew that there was some sort of exchange that took place. We heard of two people appearing in Rain who were... odd... and so we investigated. Our sources in the Akatsuki let us know that they were going to take you two out of Rain soon. So... we rescued you. We hope to be able to find a way to get you back to your world, and our two ninja back to our world."

Both of the girls jaws went slack, all this time of not knowing what happened and then some woman takes them and just tells them the whole story.

"But... Wait." Kamryn waved her hand in front of her, "So, the Akatsuki are bad... and it's _your_ fault we were brought here?"

The woman hesitantly nodded, the man beside her crossed his arms across his chest, his one visible eye looking bored.

"Oh my god!" Olivia blew up. "You!" She pointed at the woman, before letting out a puff and relaxing her arm, trying to calm herself down. "So... you can get us back, though? or we can try?"

"Well, we had to find you two before we could do anything, and it will take a little more research, but we think we can." The woman spoke.

Kamryn and Olivia look at each other, apprehension in their eyes. Could they really go home?


	20. New Kids on the Block

The woman who had "saved" the two of them was named Tsunade. She had explained to them all the horrible things Akatsuki had done and were attempting to do. While thoroughly shocked at the things they were hearing, the girls had always known on some level that the men and singular woman they resided with were criminals. Especially seeing as they were here to help kidnap someone.

The girls were conflicted by the things they were hearing, sure some of the guys at the base had been off and seemingly insane, but the others were kind and their friends... They weren't sure they wanted to believe the woman before them. Especially not the things they heard about Kisame and Hidan.

While confused, the girls knew the men would come for them. They knew they would be questioned. After hearing about their brutality, they were about frightened to see them, not knowing what to expect. Knowing that their cover was blown and that the mission was a bust didn't help sooth their thoughts.

* * *

Kamryn thought Tsunade seemed genuine. The older blonde seemed concerned for her companions that had been lost to her world as Olivia and herself had been lost to this one. The man who stood beside Tsunade had been quiet the whole time, except when he introduced himself as Kakashi. He looked quite bored to be honest. He was tall and lean and his hair… was odd to say the least, defying gravity it seemed. A pretty color though, a nice silver color. His face was covered up with only one onyx eye showing, staring out in boredom.

"I believe you ladies have been through enough today. I am very sorry about the way we had to get you here… We will be providing you both with an apartment to share for the duration of your stay. Please know that while you are welcome here, we will have to keep our eyes on you seeing as who your traveling partners were". Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, as if she were developing a headache.

"Kakashi here will be your guide and will also be one of the people keeping an eye on you".

Tsunade stood, the girls following her lead. They were walked out of a tower-like building with Tsunade ahead and Kakashi following up behind them. Kamryn glanced behind her at one point, noting the man was reading a bright orange book while he walked. She was trying to see what the cover read when he suddenly glanced up at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners and he smiled at her, or at least she thought he smiled. She quickly focused back in front of her, embarrassed to be caught being nosey.

Tsunade walked with the three for a bit, pointing out shops that might interest them and a few other spots. She gave them some money saying that it should be enough for some clothes and food before taking her exit.

The three of them stood there for a moment before Olivia's stomach growled, making both girls remember how long it had been since they last ate.

Kamryn smiled at the silver-haired man sheepishly, " So uh, what's good to eat around here?"

He chuckled at Olivia's mortified and embarrassed face before looking back to the blonde. His eyes crinkled once more, leaving Kamryn to believe that that was how you could tell if he was smiling or not.

"There is a really great ramen place not too far from here. It's actually across from your apartment too".

Olivia's stomach let out another growl at the mention of food being so close by. She grumbled, turning her tomato shaded face away indignantly as her best friend and guide both laughed.

Along the trip through the village Kamryn had made note of some shops she figured they would need to stop by were. As the trio walked to where the ramen shop was, she and Olivia were discussing and making mental lists of things they needed.

Kamryn had also caught herself glancing at Kakashi along the short journey. He was walking slightly ahead of them, and was reading that bright orange book again.

Once the made it to their destination, Kamryn realized it wasn't much of a shop or restaurant, but a stall. It had a homey look to it and the smells coming from it were enough to get her saliva glands working.

Olivia basically ran and jumped onto a stool, practically drooling herself. Kamryn quickly followed her friends lead, hopping onto a stool next to her. Kakashi chuckled at the two before calmly walking to take a seat on the other side of Kamryn.

Olivia ordered some spicy miso ramen while Kamryn some creamy tonkotsu.

The woman who worked there was apparently the daughter of the owner, and both seemed extremely nice. Olivia was talking amicably to Ayame, the daughter. Teuchi, who was the owner, was busy making the orders.

Kamryn looked over to see that Kakashi was once again reading from the same neon orange book.

"What is it about?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, glancing at her before doing his smiling eye crinkle thing.

"It's a romance".

She quirked a brow at him, "You read romances?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover". He chuckled at his own joke causing Kamryn to smile.

"I guess so, sorry. You must really like it, though, judging by the shape the book is in".

She had noticed that though the book was definitely well taken care of, it also was very clearly read often. She was getting lost in thought about her work and how she missed being surrounded by all the books when he responded, snapping her back to reality.

"Quite all right, and I do. It is definitely my favorite".

She opened her mouth to respond only to be distracted by a big bowl of noodles being set before her. It smelled heavenly. Glancing at her friend she noticed she was already digging in to her own bowl happily.

She grabbed some chopsticks and took a hearty bite, practically melting as the hot food hit her empty stomach.

She could hear their guide chuckle beside her and she glanced over at him, seeing him watching her.

"Is it good?"

She felt her face warm slightly and nodded, then she called over to Teuchi telling him thank you and that they were the best noodles she had ever had. The older man practically beamed at her and told her to enjoy.

Halfway through her meal she was full to burst and Olivia was looking a bit sleepy after thoroughly enjoying her meal. She asked Ayame for a bowl to go before turning to Kakashi.

"So, I figured we would need to pick up some stuff for the apartment before we actually call it a day, is that okay with you? I feel kind of bad since you are stuck babysitting..."

"Don't, it is my job after all. You two don't seem bad company either". There was that eye crinkle again. Kamryn was starting to find it cute and wished the silver-haired man would stop.

She cleared her throat, willing herself to not blush at her thoughts.

"Well, thank you... Let's get going I suppose, before it gets late. Olivia looks ready to pass out".

Kamryn chuckled as her friend's head popped off the counter at the mention of her name.

Once they paid for their food and thanked the kind duo behind the counter once more, they set off to grab just a few essentials until they had more time the next day.

* * *

Essentials to Kamryn, of course, included books. Which Olivia rolled her eyes at. Kakashi suggested she pick up a copy of the first edition of Icha Icha Paradise, and without giving it a look through, she put in in her basket.

Both the girls grabbed a pair of sleep clothes and clothes for the next day. They grabbed shampoo and body wash as well. Olivia grabbed ones with a tropical scent while Kamryn grabbed ones with a floral scent. Kamryn noted that the shop also carried a few ninja weapons, though was mostly just domestic items. She made a note to stop by later and get some Kunai.

Kakashi just waited at the entrance of the shop, his nose stuck in his book, though his eyes stayed trained on the girls through the glass windows. They seemed harmless, innocent. Nothing like he thought people who had been spending months with Akatsuki would be like. Not even really like any Konoha civilians, who had all been touched by war. He had been lost in thought when he heard the chirp of Kamryn's soft voice greet him, along with the ding of the bell on the door.

"Ready to go, Kakashi!" She chirped, a wide smile on her face, hands full of bags. Oliva had less bags, but still had quite few.

Kakashi's eye crinkled again, snapping his book closed, "Alright, ladies. Time to get you to your temporary home."

The two women followed the silver haired man a few blocks to the large apartment building. Luckily it was actually right across from Ichiraku's Ramen, they girls decided to wait until the next day to shop for actual food besides snacks.

Kakashi assisted the girls in unloading the stuff they had gotten and asked what time they wanted to head out for more stuff. After deciding on 9am Kakashi bid them farewell and poofed out of the two womens' apartment.

After the silver-haired man left, the women explored their apartment. It was a nice, spacious, two-bedroom and one-bath. They decided on who got what room and started putting up the few essentials they had purchased.

When they were done Kamryn had decided to curl up on the couch with the Icha Icha book she had purchase, wanting to be able to have something to discuss with their masked guide the next day.

Olivia had opted to taking a bubble bath. After quickly washing herself she ran a hot bath, watching the bubbles form on the surface while getting lost in thought.

She wondered if Hidan was worried about her. Her lips twitched up in a smile, she wished she could have seen his face when they woke up and realized they were gone.

She also wondered when the two men would come for them...

* * *

After her bath, Olivia was feeling hungry again.

When she walked into the living room to ask her friend if wanted to go for ramen, she saw that the blonde had her face in the same bright orange book that Kakashi had been reading all day.

"Kam? Let's go get some dinner".

Kamryn jumped slightly at the sound of her friend's voice, dropping the book onto her lap and revealing a very pink face and widened honey eyes.

Olivia stared at the blonde woman for a second before opening her mouth to speak.

"It's erotica, isn't it?"

Kamryn's blush deepened as she nodded slowly.

Olivia rolled her eyes," Well let's go eat, you can finish your _porn_ later".

Her friend smiled sheepishly as she got up, going to get her shoes before heading out the door together.

* * *

Kamryn was not embarrassed to admit she had been enjoying the book Kakashi had recommended her. She had been sucked right into the plot of the story and once it had reached the... steamier parts, she couldn't help her brain from transforming the main hero and heroine into herself and a certain blue tinted man she was quickly missing more and more of.

She wanted to know where he was, missing his easygoing nature.

The two women walked out of their temporary home and down the steps, heading towards the ramen shop across from them.

* * *

From here they could see that three of the stools were already taken. Because of the curtain they could only see their bottom halves, but it's not like they would know who was sitting there anyways. The two strode over to the two empty stools, sitting down and giving a small wave to Teuchi and Ayame.

Ayame came over to take their orders, a small smile on her face.

"Surprise us, Ayame!" Olivia chimed, already grabbing a pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart. Olivia was paying no attention to the other patrons of the stall, but Kamryn looked over at the trio and gave a smile.

The three were looking at the two quizzically, but they all smiled and the girl in the group gave a small wave.

The blond boy was the first to speak up, other than talking amongst themselves. "Are you guys the two Tsunade rescued from the Akatsuki?"

Kamryn was taken aback by his question, had news of them spread that quickly? She tried not to flinch at the word 'rescue', resolving to just look at Olivia.

Olivia just eyed the boy, "Yeah, what of it?"

It was the boys turn to be taken aback by her rather cold response, he clearly wasn't used to people not liking him right off the bat.

"Ahh... nothing," He scratched the back of his head, and the pink haired girl punched his arm, also eyeing him.

"Naruto..."

The two women glanced at each other, this was Naruto? They were supposed to help kidnap this young boy?

"Sorry about Naruto," The older man in the small group apologized for the blond, "He can be quite brash sometimes."

That was when the food bowls were sat in front of the two women. Olivia's demeanor visibly changed at the sight of food.

"It's 'kay." Olivia chimed, grabbing her chopsticks once more before digging in to the steaming noodles.

Kamryn took a much less hurried approach, taking a whiff of the ramen, before breaking apart her chopsticks and taking a small bite.

The boy eyed the two in interest, before Olivia started to scarf down her noodles. His eyes went wide, and he let out a "wow."

The man with the trio cleared his throat and elbowed Naruto, trying to keep him from staring at the brunette. But he did notice a similarity in the way the girl ate and the way Naruto ate, which _almost_ made him laugh. Luckily all he did was crack a smile.

After finishing her first humongous bite, Olivia let out a satisfied "aah", rubbing her belly. "What flavor is this Ayame, this is so good."

Ayame smiled from the back of the stall, letting out a small giggle, "It's something new, we try to mix things up every once in a while. It doesn't have a name yet though, glad you like it!"

Naruto eyed the bowl of ramen in front of the woman, he had just finished two bowls, but it did look good. "Hey Ayame, why not give your favorite customer some of that to try?"

Ayame laughed at the blond boy while her father chuckled as well, "Sure Naruto, coming right up!"

Naruto was practically drooling at the flavorful smell wafting from Olivia's bowl. Olivia, feeling his hungry stare, turned and glared at him, draping an arm around her bowl to guard it as if he was going to lunge for it at any moment.

The man, noticing this, laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, Naruto is harmless. I'm Iruka, by the way. That's Sakura on the other side of Naruto."

Olivia glanced at the man named Iruka quickly, before giving a silent nod and taking another bite of her food.

Kamryn rolled her eyes at Olivia's rudeness and introduced them to the trio. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kamryn and this is Olivia." She pointed a thumb at the woman who had returned to scarfing down her ramen.

"What unique names," Sakura chirped, clasping her hands together, "They're so pretty."

Kamryn smiled at Sakura, "Yours is very pretty too! Sakura, that's a flower, right?"

"Yeah, cherry blossom," She pointed to her hair. "My parents weren't too creative." She gave a small laugh.

"Your name is beautiful, Sakura, just like you!" Naruto blurted out, giving the girl a grin.

Sakura held up a fist at Naruto's attempt to flatter her, and he seemed to get the message, lowering his eyes and grin.

Iruka smiled at the exchange, Sakura seemed to get along with most everyone, and Naruto... well, he was a unique one to say the least.

Olivia finished up her ramen, and sighed, with a full belly. Kamryn was only about half-way done with hers.

Olivia finally, through relaxed eyes, looked over at the trio. She had only really glanced at Iruka, but her eyes scanned over Naruto's face, then Sakura's. Naruto seemed... spunky. Sakura seemed nice and she was very pretty.

Her eyes then went to the older man, who had a pleasant smile on his face. He was quite handsome, Olivia noted, though, appeared a little bit older than herself. The scar across his nose added a unique charm to him. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks the longer she looked at him, and had to pull her eyes away and became a bit more sheepish.

No one but Kamryn seemed to notice her change in demeanor, and the blonde woman held a small smirk on her face.

Naruto got his third bowl of ramen and was scarfing it down while Kamryn focused on exchanging pleasantries with Sakura, leaving Iruka for her timid friend.

Olivia looked down at her empty bowl, listening to Kamryn and Sakura's conversation quietly.

She was getting a little sleepy, resting her elbows on the counter and placing her chin in her hand, when Iruka spoke up.

"So, where are you two staying?" His voice was smooth and gentle, calming. Olivia picked up her eyes from the bowl and looked over at the man.

She pointed across the street to the tall apartment building, "Just over there." Her head lulled to the side sleepily as she looked over at the man.

Iruka's cheeks warmed as he took in her cute appearance. He cleared his throat, smiling at the sleepy woman, "Ah... is that so? Do you know how long you two will be here?"

Olivia sleepily shook her head no, letting her eyes slowly flutter closed, leaning a little onto Kamryn. "Kammy, I'm ready to go home."

Kamryn glanced at her friend and smiled, " Okay, Livvy. Let's get you home."

Kamryn bid the trio goodbye for the both of them, seeing as Olivia was basically sleep walking, she also apologized on Olivia's behalf to Iruka since she fell asleep during their conversation.

With a final wave the blonde helped her friend home and to bed, going to her own room for the night.


	21. Get in Loser were going Shopping

The sound of someone knocking woke Olivia from her slumber.

Half asleep and groggy, she got up, almost stumbling over the blankets she tossed on the floor at some point in the night. She made it past her room and to the front door and checked the peep hole before opening the door to their silver-haired babysitter. His eye was crinkled and he gave a small wave.

"Good morning! Sorry I'm a little late, an old woman needed my help carrying groceries."

Olivia just squinted at him and walked away, leaving the door open for him and going to the kitchen.

The silver haired man's smile fell when she ignored his lame excuse, but he entered the apartment after her, following her into the kitchen.

Olivia was filling a glass for water when her sleepy eyes looked over at the clock. It felt early, but the clock read eleven o'clock. She narrowed her eyes at the clock, before her eyes went to Kakashi.

"Don't you think you're more than just a little late?" She took a sip of her water, after turning off the tap.

He scratched the back of his head, his eye crinkling again. "Well, it doesn't seem like you or Kamryn really minded all that much, seeing as how you both got some extra sleep."

Olivia pulled her eyes away, fixing them on the wall. "Whatever." She set her glass down, half-empty and silently made her way to the other bedroom in the apartment.

Without even knocking, she opened the door, peering in at the sleeping blonde.

"Kammy." She spoke, making her way into the room. "It's late, Kakashi is here, we need to get going."

Kamryn groaned, "Huh? Wha-" She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her tangled hair, snagging a few knots.

"Uppity, Kammy." Olivia walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers.

Kamryn shivered, most of her body being exposed to the cold air, only protected by a tank top and shorts. "Nooo." She groaned out, pulling the covers back over herself.

Olivia frowned, normally Kamryn had no problem getting up early. She must have stayed up late reading her porn book...

"Kakashi!" Olivia yelled, causing the blonde to pull her pillow on top of her head to block out her friend's loud voice.

Kakashi quickly made his way to the room, peeping his head around the doorframe. "Yes?"

"Why did you suggest your porn to Kamryn? Now she won't get up. You get her up, it's your fault anyway..." She tapped her foot on the carpeted floor briefly, before exiting the room.

Kakashi had come to stand in the doorway, and Olivia pushed past him, a disgruntled look on her face.

Kakashi sighed, closing his eye. These girls were a handful already.

The other girl was completely covered in her bed, and he only hoped that she had decent clothes on under there. Though he wouldn't be entirely opposed to catching a glimpse of the young blonde woman.

"Kamryn...?" Kakashi stepped closer to the bed, and pulled the pillow out of the woman's hands, revealing disheveled hair and a sleepy glare.

She pulled her covers up and over her head, trying to escape the light and the two people trying to ruin her morning.

Sighing once more, Kakashi grabbed one corner of the blanket, easily pulling it from the blonde and off the bed completely so she couldn't reach it.

She sucked in air through clenched teeth, one hand going to cover her exposed middle. Kakashi had to stop his eye from rolling over the woman's body. Her clothes left little to the imagination. Her tank top was pushed up over her lightly toned abs and her shorts had rode up during the night, exposing long legs and toned thighs.

While she was not a ninja, and was what he would consider less than a civilian, she was surprisingly fit. It was nice to say the least, and Kakashi appreciated the sight.

The woman shivered, goose bumps rising on her skin, and patted around her with her eyes still closed. Realizing her source of warmth was gone she sat up, glaring at the man through sleepy eyes.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty~", Kakashi chuckled. Her glare falling flat due to her disheveled appearance.

Defeated, Kamryn groaned and rolled out of bed. Standing up she stretched upwards, standing to her tip toes to get a full stretch, causing her breasts to push against her thin tank top. Kakashi decided now was a good time to look away.

She yawned, glancing at the small clock on the nightstand, her eyes shooting open in surprise. "What the hell?" She gave Kakashi a look, "Why didn't you come til now?"

He let out a chuckle, training his eyes on her face, "Well..." He launched into a lengthy excuse as to why he hadn't made it on time. Involving old ladies and the meaning of life.

She rolled her eyes at the man, "Whatever, let's just get a move on it." She ushered him out the door of her room.

She sighed as he shut the door behind him, and she flicked on the light, closing her eyes to the stinging sensation briefly.

She walked over to the closet where she had stored the few new clothes she had gotten. She pulled off her tank top and shorts, leaving her in only her underwear, before grabbing her bra, discarded from the night before, and pulling it on. She slipped the only clean shirt she had over that, a nice cream short sleeve, then pulled on the pair of black shorts over her bottom.

She rubbed her eyes, looking in the mirror on the closet door, her hair was a mess. She finger combed it before deciding it was good enough, for now, and heading to the bathroom.

She opened the door to her room, peeking into the living room at Olivia and Kakashi, who were chatting lightly.

Olivia leaned against the kitchen counter sipping her water, while Kakashi sat on the couch, his single eye crinkled at their conversation. Olivia had quickly changed from her sleeping clothes in to a cute pairing of navy blue shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. The other girl had already seemed to have combed her hair, as her bangs were no longer wild and the rest of her hair was no longer poking in all directions.

Kamryn silently made her way to the bathroom, quickly brushing her hair and washing her face. She didn't get a shower last night, and didn't really have the time to now, it'd have to wait.

She exited the bathroom, a smile on her face, despite being so late to the start of her day.

Olivia and Kakashi were still chatting in the living room, Olivia's light laugh catching her attention as she entered the room.

Olivia was giggling, and Kakashi's eye was crinkled and there was a slight lift to his mask, signifying an obvious grin. Olivia's eyes shot to Kamryn and she immediately stopped laughing, her face turning a little red.

"Oh, Kam!" Olivia pushed herself off of the counter to a full standing position.

Kakashi's smile didn't fade as he looked over to Kamryn as well. "Goodmorning, sleeping beauty." He teased, "Did you enjoy Icha Icha Paradise last night?"

Kamryn face turned a little red, she wasn't ashamed of reading erotica, but the look in his eye made her flush.

She pressed her lips together in a grim line before answering. "It was quite nice, actually." She crossed her arms over her chest, not really liking that Olivia and the man had been talking about her.

"That's good." He nodded to her, eye still crinkled, "I might be willing to let you borrow the rest of the series."

Kamryn made a 'oh' face, "There's more?" She couldn't deny getting a little excited. The book was very well written, after all.

Kakashi chuckled a little at her excitement. "So many more."

Olivia interrupted the two by clearing her throat, thinking the conversation of erotica was a little weird.

"Ready to head out?" She grabbed the now empty glass from the counter and placed it in the sink.

Kamryn turned her attention to Olivia, nodding curtly, before moving to the door and slipping her shoes on. Olivia followed suit.

The three of them made their way out of the apartment, the girls grabbing the bit of money they still had.

"Food." Olivia stated, rubbing her belly. "Should we go get ramen again?" She said excitedly, reminding Kakashi of Naruto.

"Maybe later," Kamryn shook her head at her friend. "First let's get stuff for the apartment."

Olivia's head fell, a pout forming on her face. She looked at Kakashi, hoping her cute features would get him to change Kamryn's mind.

He just chuckled, patting the younger woman on the head gently. "Maybe later."

Her pout turned into a full frown, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever," she grumbled out.

Kamryn and Kakashi ignored the frowning girl, "Where to first?" Kakashi asked, making Kamryn place a finger on her chin in thought.

"More clothes?" She pondered, thinking over the things they needed to get.

"Alright." He nodded, leading them to the nearest civilian clothing store.

* * *

Kakashi read his book, leaning against the wall of the store while looking up to check on the women every so often.

The two already had arms full of clothing and were chatting and laughing with each other as they perused the isles.

He once again found himself slightly stunned by how easy going and well, normal, the two were after how much time they spent with the Akatsuki. He also wondered what exactly they did while with them, and honestly how they survived.

Olivia looked up, catching Kakashi's eye and smiled at him brightly, now fully awake and quite chipper. He gave her a small wave and she went back to chatting and shopping with the blonde.

The two were charming he supposed, handfuls and they had odd tendencies and accents, but charming none the less.

The way the two spoke were similar but completely different at the same time. Kamryn had a nice slow drawl, while Olivia spoke quickly.

Olivia was bubbly and actually kind of childlike with her mood swings, though she definitely had a temper. In some ways she reminded Kakashi of Naruto.

Kamryn was the more mature of the two, though not by much. She seemed to love books and be rather easy going.

The two got along nicely with one another, and didn't seem to have much of a problem letting other people in. As Olivia was already comfortable enough to talk about her best friend with him, and Kamryn was just nice and open from the start.

His nose was stuck in his book when he heard a familiar voice.

"Kaka-Sensei!" A feminine voice chirped, bringing him out of his thoughts. His lone eye looked over the edge of his book to see one of his old students, Sakura.

"Sakura," He greeted, looking to the two other girls with her, Ino, which he expected, and Hinata, who seemed uncomfortable and out of place with the other two.

"What're you doing hanging out at a women's clothing store?" Ino eyed Kakashi, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Babysitting." He smiled, closing his book and slipping it into his pocket.

The three girls looked at him confused, "The girls from the Akatsuki, Lady Tsunade has picked me as their guard for now."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering them from the night before, "I met them, they're nice."

Kakashi just nodded, unsure of how Sakura met them, as he thought they went to bed for the night after he dropped them off.

"I was surprised to see them alone last night at Ichiraku's." She continued on while looking around the store. She mumbled something to herself, before waving a hand in the air at the girls. "Olivia, Kamryn!" Sakura caught their attention.

They both looked up from their shopping at the pinkette, Olivia giving a small wave while Kamryn just smiled at her.

"Oooh, they are pretty~", Ino smiled and waved at them from beside Sakura.

Kakashi spoke, bringing the three's attention back to him. "What are you three doing at a civilian clothing store?"

Hinata was fidgeting behind the two, who had big grins on their faces. Ino chirped up, "We decided to get Hinata here a new outfit, something a bit _sexier_."

Kakashi's face dropped, he could never see any of the three as sexy, but especially not the hyuuga girl.

Sakura laughed at her sensei's expression, Hinata just blushed harder.

Kakashi was relieved when he heard the sound of his two charges growing closer, his eyes darted to the women, who were now carrying bags instead of loose clothes.

"Are you two ready to go?" He ignored his former student and her friends.

The women both nodded happily. The older trio bid a quick farewell to the younger girls before heading out of the store.

As the three of them walked in silence, Kamryn easily carrying her three heavy bags, while Olivia struggled. Kamryn remembered seeing the Kunai in the shop the day before.

"Oh, Kakashi," She chirped, "Can we head by a store with some Kunai? I don't wanna get too rusty."

He perked up, why would she need those? He hesitated for a moment, should he let her get weapons?

He nodded to the woman slightly, still thinking it over though. "We can stop by one on the way to the next stop."

It wasn't too much walking til they came to a stop in front of a store with darkened windows, barely being able to see inside, but making out a few ninja tools.

Kamryn grinned before entering the store, Olivia nervously following, not too keen about being around all those sharp objects.

Once inside, the girls marveled at all the variety of weapons, kunai, shuriken, senbon, katanas, you name it, they had it.

Kamryn's eyes landed on a particularly pretty set of kunai, sitting on the counter of the store in a wooden box. The handles were wrapped in what looked to be a red satin material, and the metal was a lighter shade than she was used to. She loved them, until she looked at the price tag. Thye cost more than Tsunade had given them to begin with, and her jaw dropped.

She skirted away from this particular set of kunai before looking for some more affordable ones.

Olivia was perusing over everything, her fingers grazing over all the different metals. She came upon a set of senbon needles, they looked _killer_. She had to have them. She snatched them up off the shelf, bringing them excitedly to Kamryn.

"Look at these!" She exclaimed, shoving the case into her friend's face.

"They're needles." Kamryn said in a flat tone.

"Senbon," Olivia corrected, pointing to the text printed on the wrapping of the box.

"Does it matter?" Kamryn shook her head, "You don't know how to use them."

Olivia pouted, "So? I'll get Kakashi to show me how."

Kamryn rolled her eyes, but really, that wasn't a bad idea. She should ask Kakashi for training.

"Yeah, ok." She moved her eyes away from her friend, grabbing a set of plain kunai off the shelf.

Kamryn paid for their goods, they were quite costly, but they still had a good bit for food.

They exited the store, both chipper, surprising Kakashi.

"Find what you were looking for?" He raised his visible brow at the two, eyeing their purchases.

"Mhm!" Kamryn beamed, holding up the set of kunai, while Olivia held up her set of senbon.

"What do you two need those for?" He asked in a flat tone.

"We gotta stay in tip top shape," Olivia grinned.

Kamryn rolled her eyes, "training was just fun and we figured we'd continue it."

"Training?" Kakashi was curious, why in the world would the Akatuski have been training them?

"Yeah, we had to be able to defend ourselves." Kamryn shrugged, stuffing the box of kunai in to a bag.

He eyed them for a moment, before nodding. Not like they were actually dangerous, but he would need to let Lady Tsunade know about this particular purchase.

"Nooooow can we get food?", Olivia whined and huffed, adjusting the bags in her hands.

Kamryn smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we should get food for home now."

Kakashi took a few bags from each woman and signaled them to follow him, which they did so happily now with lighter loads.

Kakashi lead them to the nearest grocery store, this time going in with them and following them around. They grabbed some necessities for cooking before grabbing fish, pork, rice, veggies, milk, eggs, and some ice cream. Olivia snuck off from the three of them to grab something on her own, sneakily gabbing a few bottles of wine.

"That's a good brand." Someone spoke up startling Olivia, almost making her drop one of the bottles.

She slowly turned her head to look at the owner of the voice, barely recognizing him from the night before. A blush crept up to her cheeks, "Uhh." She started, slowly placing one of the five bottles back. "Never had it before, just looking..." She blushed darker as she put back another two bottles as he watched her curiously.

He just laughed, seeing how the young woman was struggling to carry bags, food, and the wine. "Need some help?" He offered, extending a hand to take one of the bottles from her.

"Eer, sure." She slowly handed over the lone bottle, and he took a few bags that were looped around that arm as well, surprising her.

"Are you here alone?" He questioned, not seeing her blonde companion around.

"Uh, no." She spoke quietly, softer than she had the night before to him, a blush still on her cheeks.

"Kamryn and Kakashi are getting other things."

He nodded, as they started to walk around the grocery store looking for the two.

"Livvy." Kamryn tapped her foot, at the end of the isle Olivia had just walked on to.

"What's that." She used her full hands to point to the bottle in Olivia's hand.

"Uhh," Olivia blushed again, she had hoped Kamryn wouldn't have noticed. "Wine." She said in a small voice.

Kamryn rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever." This made Olivia perk up, not expecting her friend to let her get it.

Kakashi was close behind Kamryn. "Hey." He started talking bluntly, clearly frowning. "You can't just go off on your own like that."

Both of the girls raised a brow at him, and he explained. "I meant to say something about it last night, but you're not supposed to leave the apartment without me. I heard from Sakura that you two went and got ramen last night after I left."

"Whoops." Kamryn rolled her eyes, how stupid of her to forget that they were still under surveillance and not just being guided around the unfamiliar village.

Iruka's face showed sympathy for the two women, they seemed harmless, but he understood why they had to be watched.

Olivia nodded at Kakashi, understanding she had made a mistake and feeling a little ashamed of herself.

"Anyways..." Iruka broke the silence, "Didn't know you were the one watching them, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded.

"I met them along with Sakura and Naruto last night at the ramen stand."

Kakashi let out an 'ah', understanding now how Olivia knew the man, and seemed friendly enough with him.

"Well, let's get going, my arms are getting tired." Kamryn adjusted everything in her grip. Why didn't they have shopping carts here?

Both Olivia and Kakashi nodded, Iruka following the trio to the checkout line and placing the new items down on the counter, while handing Olivia back her other bags.

"Thank you." She gave the man a shy smile, but let out an uncomfortable grunt at the weight of the bags, making Iruka chuckle a little. What seemed easy for him, was obviously hard for the short woman.

"Eer, how bout I help you carry things back to the apartment?" He took the bags back from Olivia, making her let out a sigh of relief.

"That'd be great!" Kamryn chirped from her stop at the front of the counter, getting ready to pay for their food.

Kakashi gave an approving nod to the younger male ninja.

"Thanks." Olivia looked up to the tanned man, tilting her head with a smile, a small blush still dusted across her cheeks.

Iruka stared at the woman a moment before smiling sheepishly at her, a light blush forming on his cheeks as well. He couldn't recall ever finding such a simple thank you so... cute.

Kamryn smiled at the sweet exchange before clearing her throat, "thanks for the help guys, we can cook dinner tonight as payment if you would like?"

Kakashi just shrugged, he figured he would have been around the girls at dinner anyways.

Iruka beamed, a bright smile on his face. "Sounds great! I'm tired of eating ramen alone."

"I could never get tired of ramen." Olivia laughed, wondering what the two would cook that night.

"Aww," Kamryn let out, looking over her shoulder at Iruka as she paid the cashier. "If you ever need someone to hang out with you can always come to our place. I love entertaining guests."

Iruka smiled at the offer. "Ah it's alright, I'm usually working during the day and too exhausted at night to do anything but get a bowl of ramen."

"Oh," Olivia helped grab up some of the grocery bags from the end of the counter. "What do you do?"

"I teach at the academy, it's exhausting but very fulfilling." He grabbed bags as well, and the four walked out of the store.

"That sounds fun." Olivia thought about all the things they would teach in this world.

"What sort of things do you teach?" Kamryn asked curiously as they walked.

"Pretty much everything. From writing, math, and history to basic ninja skills." He shrugged, thinking about his job.

"Cool, cool." Olivia said, before digging into one of the bags Iruka was holding. "So you could teach me how to use these?" She pulled out the box of senbon, a pleading smile on her face.

He laughed, "if I had the time. But currently I only have free time on the weekends I think Kakashi would be more suited to teaching you how to throw those, anyways. He's a very skilled ninja."

"Aww you're making me blush," Kakashi joked, waving a hand in front of his masked face.

"Well, my team is currently doing their own thing, and my only current duty is to guard you two, so I don't see why not." Kakashi looked as if he were thinking it over as he walked.

"Wonderful!" Kamryn would have clasped her hands together if they weren't full of heavy bags. "So, can we call you sensei?"

Kakashi almost choked at her tone, it was joking, but also a hint of something else. Being called sensei by a grown woman was something he might have had fantasies about, and this woman, who he had seen so much of, would drive him mad if she started calling him that. But he didn't have a real, non-perverse excuse, so he just smiled, "of course."

Olivia was brought back to the times Hidan had weirdly asked her to call him sensei during their training. Her thoughts turning impure. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts out, though her mind stayed on the other white-haired man. She didn't realize she would have missed him so much. Their arguments and fights, the kiss they shared… she frowned.

"Oh, you're staying across from Ichiraku's." Iruka noted as they walked to the apartment building across from the stall. "Cool, quick ramen runs."

His voice brought Olivia back to the real world. "Oh yeah." She grinned, just thinking about ramen made her happy.

Kamryn fumbled with the key in her pocket before unlocking the door, swinging it open none too gently.

The four made their way to the kitchen counters and placed down all the bags. The girls quickly got to work putting away all the food before sorting out which bags held which clothes.

Just as Olivia was grabbing her last bag, her stomach grumbled loudly, alerting everyone that it was well past lunch time. She blushed, as everyone gave her an amused smile.

"Uhhh," She quirky went to her room, placing the bags on her bed, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"So, what's for lunch, other than ramen?" Kamryn asked the two me in their temporary home.

"Akimichi bbq?" Iruka suggested.

"Sounds good to me, just let me put this stuff up." She grabbed her bags and headed to her room as well.

Olivia poked her head out of her room as Kamryn walked into hers, before shyly making her way back to the living area.

"Food?" She asked, still blushing.

Iruka smiled at the woman's cute expression, "We're going to go to Akimichi bbq."

Olivia practically started drooling. Bbq sounded like heaven. It had been so long since she had had some, as they did not have anything like it where the Akatsuki were based.

"Sounds great!" She rubbed her belly hungrily, as Kamryn emerged from her room.

"Alright, ready?" Kamryn laughed at her friend, heading to the door, followed by the other three.

It was a short walk to the bbq shop, and the smells wafted out of the door, making Olivia's stomach growl again.

They made their way into the restaurant, waiting a short while before being seated by a chubby blonde woman.

She took their drink orders and left them with the menus to decide upon what they were going to eat.

"Mmm, this all looks good." Kamryn gazed down at the scrumptious pictures in the menu.

Olivia nodded along, her eyes gazing over all the foods.

"Know what I want!" She smiled out, finding a combo lunch that suited her.

"Same." Kamryn pointed to something on the menu, marking it out for herself for when the waitress came back.

It wasn't long until she did come back, four drinks in hand, placing them on the table, and pulling out a notepad to take their order.

"I want the three-meat combo with ribs, chicken, and sausage." Olivia licked her lips, snapping her menu closed.

"You want corn or potatoes with that?" The waitress asked, jotting down her order.

"Mmmm," Olivia placed a finger on her chin in thought, "Corn."

The waitress next turned to Kamryn for her order.

"I would like the bbq pulled pork sandwich with a side of potatoes, please.", Kamryn smiled up at the waitress politely as she handed her the menu she was given.

Iruka ordered some bbq chicken with corn while Kakashi got rib-eye steak and potatoes.

They all waited, sipping on their drinks and chatting lightly.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, how do you eat with that mask?" Kamryn pondered, eying the ninjas covered face, very obviously curious.

Iruka laughed, "I've known Kakashi for years and have never even seen his face, it's a mystery."

Kakashi just smiled, "Secret."

Kamryn pouted, but then narrowed her eyes at the man, taking it as a challenge. "We'll see about that." She took another sip of her drink, eyes leaving Kakashi.

Shortly after, the food arrived, Olivia's plate was piled high with meat and a single corn on the cob. The others had normal portions, but they all dug in.

Kamryn tried to keep an eye on Kakashi, but it was like she blinked, took a bite, and his food was gone.

"Wha?" She gasped, pointing to his empty plate and the mask that still sat on his face. "How!" She demanded, upset that she missed it.

He just smiled at her, letting out a chuckle.

"See, told you." Iruka laughed, taking another bite of her food.

Olivia just rolled her eyes, fixated on her food.

Kamryn held back a pout and focused on eating her food, still insanely curious as to what was under Kakashi's mask. She would find out, if it was the last thing she did. She was being a bit dramatic, she knew that, but the curiosity was killing her.

Once the group finish their food, the waitress dropped off the bill, a box for Olivia's left overs, and took their dishes. Olivia sat back with a satisfied smile on her face, patting her tummy lightly.

"That was soooo good~", The group all chuckled and smiled at her obvious contentment.

After a while of just sitting and talking the group decided to head back to the apartment the women were staying at.

Kamryn went to the kitchen to make some tea while Olivia and the two men went to the living area.

Kamryn rested back against the counter, sipping her tea slowly as she listened to the soft chatter coming from the other room. Her mind went to Kisame. What was he doing? When were they going to come for her and Olivia? She was really missing the big guy. Then her thoughts drifted to her family. They had been in this world for months now, had anyone even noticed they were gone? Was her grandma worried?

Her train of thought was interrupted as someone stepped in to the kitchen with her. Looking up to see Kakashi, she gave a small smile, "Decided you wanted some tea after all, Sensei?"

"Nah," he waved a hand in the air, "Just wondering what you were doing in her so long alone."

She hadn't realized she had been so long, and as she took a sip, of her now cold, tea, she really realized how long she had been lost in thought. She set the tea cup down on the counter, letting out a sigh.

"Something the matter?" He asked, leaning against the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

She made sure she wasn't looking at him, "I'm just missing people..." She rubbed her eyes.

"The people back in your old world?" He questioned, feeling bad for her.

"Yes..." She stared at the floor. "And... It may sound weird to you, but some of those Akatsuki guys were pretty decent, and I miss being around them too."

Kakashi frowned, knowing she had some attachment to the Akatsuki was not a good thing. It would make them less likely to give up information, and more likely to betray them.

But he understood. Being with people so long, you form attachments, even when they're horrible criminals. The girls didn't seem mistreated, maybe the Akatsuki were good to them.

There was a silence between the two, neither of them making eye contact.

"So, what did you do in your world?" He asked finally, his single eye going from the floor to her face.

She was taken by surprise at the sudden break of silence, and question.

"I was an editor." Her eyes were still trained on the floor, brows furrowed.

"That's why you're so into books?" He asked, wondering what she was thinking.

Her eyes finally casted upwards, from his feet to his lone eye.

"I suppose. Though it's kinda the other way around. I am an editor because I love books so much."

"I see...", He paused, looking at her closely, "Do you remember what happened when you were brought here?"

Kamryn pursed her lips at him, thinking. She wasn't sure if he was curious about what happened... or just trying to slowly pull information about the Akatsuki from her.

Deciding that whichever it was didn't matter since she knew nothing of the location of the base, the group had even managed to keep the village name a secret from them, she told him what she remembered.

"We were actually on vacation. On a cruise ship, which no one believes by the way. Uhm, I was dealing with these guys that were messing with us when there was a really bright light. Then... I woke up in the middle of the woods. I figured the ship wrecked or something and that someone had pulled me further inland but after finding Liv and walking for hours, we kinda realized that that wasn't the case... The next day, they found us. They thought we were suspicious and took us with them after knocking us out. We have been with them since."

"What did they do with you?" He asked, more curious about their time with the Akatsuki than anything else.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "They befriended us. Helped us adjust. They didn't know what happened to us and they helped us. Gave us a place to stay, food, clothes, books, whatever we wanted. They trained us to defend ourselves. They aren't monsters despite the tone everyone uses for them."

Noticing that she was closing up and getting defensive, he decided to change the conversation.

"Alright... tell me about your family...?"

She looked at him a second before conceding and starting to tell him more about her life.

* * *

Olivia sat nervously alone with Iruka in the living room, after Kakashi left to go check on Kamryn.

She couldn't help but think the older man was cute, his infectious smile and polite nature was incredibly endearing... and completely opposite from Hidan.

Her thoughts drifted to the foul-mouthed man for just a moment, wondering if she'd ever see him again, but Iruka interrupted her thoughts.

"So, you know what I do, what did you do?" He asked, a curious small, smile on his face.

She met his eyes, scratching the back of her head, "Well, not much... I was an intern for the publishing company Kamryn worked at."

"So what did you normally do?"

She thought, "Mostly I fetched coffee and made copies, but sometimes I got to do some editorial work."

"I see... you wanted to eventually move up to be an editor, then?"

She shrugged, unsure of what she had wanted from her future.

He smiled at her nonchalant answer, trying not to seem nervous about being left alone with the younger woman. He was silent for a moment, trying to think of another topic to discuss.

"Well, enough about me..." She couldn't stand the awkward silence, "What do you do in your spare time?"

It was his turn to scratch the back of his head, he couldn't really think of anything to say. He didn't do much besides work, sleep, eat, and well, that was about it. He had his weekly ramen nights with Naruto, but that was it.

"Nothing much..." He let a small laugh out, "I'm boring."

She rolled her eyes, not believing the man. "Suuuure..."

He looked a little taken aback at her response, he had been being honest. "Really, I don't do much other than work."

She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking there was no way someone as nice, and as cute, as him didn't have a social life.

"So you don't have friends you hang out with... a girlfriend... nothing?" She asked, being a little insensitive.

He flinched at her tone, but answered nonetheless. "Ah, no..."

She barely saw the reaction, but noticed the change in his demeanor and voice.

She averted her eyes, feeling a little bad for being so rude, but when she looked back at him, he still had a small, kind, smile on his face.

She fidgeted, "Uh, sorry, that was a little rude. You just seem so nice and all, it's hard to believe you don't have a lot of friends and stuff..." A small blush creeped onto her cheeks, not used to apologizing.

His smile widened, a little happy to see that the brunette thought so much of him after just meeting him, he accepted her apology.

"So, other than Kamryn, what friends did you leave behind?" He asked in return, curious about her life in another world.

She let out a small laugh, "Oh, I don't have other friends."

His eyes widened a little at her way of saying this, people normally aren't happy about such a thing.

"No one?" He asked again.

She shrugged, "Well, I mean I had friends back with the Akatsuki, kind of, but as for where I am from... no, Kamryn was all I felt I needed."

He arched a brow, friends at the Akatsuki, there was no way...

"So, the Akatsuki, they treated you two nicely?" He hesitantly asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, they gave us everything we wanted. Hidan was a bit of an ass, but that was about the only problems we had."

His brows shot up at the direct mention of a well-known Akatsuki members name, thinking there was no way these two sweet women were close to the worst of the worst.

She noted his reaction to the mention of Hidan, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned him?

Silence washed over them once more, before Kakashi and Kamryn entered back into the living room.

"Well, what do you all want to do?" Kamryn plopped down beside a quiet Olivia.

Everyone shrugged, Kamryn picked up the TV remote to flick it on to see if they had cable.

And they did, she channel surfed until an interesting enough movie came onto the screen.

The four sat, with the TV being the only noise.

Turns out, the movie Kamryn had stopped on was a horror movie. With the living room lights out, and it growing darker outside, the women got more and more worked up.

At one point, Olivia screamed and hid her head behind Kamryn's back. Kamryn mostly stayed calm and cool, but had a death grip on Olivia's arm.

The men went from watching the movie to watching the women's reaction, they would both deny it if asked, but they couldn't help but find their reactions cute.

* * *

After the movie the women cooked a hearty dinner of pork with rice and veggies. The group ate and talked for a while longer before deciding to turn in for the evening as Olivia's head started nodding mid conversation.

The women bid farewell to the men with smiles on their faces before saying goodnight to one another and retreating to their own rooms and thoughts.


	22. Get To Work!

A/N: Haven't made a note in a while! Just wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews and favs! Please let us know how you want the story to end and what you think of the plot so far. We're starting to work on another story, expect to see it soon on here!

* * *

Olivia awoke first, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and heading to the kitchen. She boiled some water for tea and took a seat at the table while she waited. She stared off into space, thinking about all that had happened over the past week since they were brought to Konoha. Her heart ached as she thought of home, and the promise Tsunade had made to try to get them back. She had honestly pushed home out of her mind, not wanting to feel the pain that came along with thinking of it. She pushed it away again, moving her mind to more obtainable things. Like Hidan, and the rest of the Akatsuki. Would they come for them? Were they even important enough to try to reclaim? She hoped the bonds they had built would stand up.

The kettle on the stove whistled, signaling for her to get up and make her cup of tea.

She sighed as she took a sip, relaxing and letting her mind wonder back to where it was. She missed Hidan, honestly. Something she was hard pressed to admit. She hated fighting with the purple eyed man, but she couldn't help but remember their steamy kiss. She blushed as she recalled it. He brought out the worst in her, most of the time, and after finding out they were truly criminals, she shouldn't be thinking in this way. She should be thinking of nice men, who made her want to be sweet and cute. But she had no men like that in her life.

She was interrupted from her thought by a knock on the door. Slowly, she got up to answer it, pulling the hem of her long sleeve shirt down to cover her short shorts more.

She wasn't surprised to see not only Kakashi, but Iruka as well.

They both had bags in their hands as per the new usual, and smiles on their faces.

"Breakfast is here." Iruka said with a bright smile on his face. Kakashi's eye was crinkled in a smile, almost closed.

Olivia had a look over at the clock before looking back at them. "Its seven am, did you really think we'd be awake?"

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Kakashi let out a chuckle, moving into the apartment as Olivia moved to the side to let them in.

Olivia let out a grumble, but followed the two into the kitchen.

"Kammy stayed up late reading your porn book again, Kakashi, you should go wake her again."

Kakashi let out a sigh, setting the food down on the counter, looking into the small womans glare, before decided it was too much to argue.

He trudged off towards the room he knew was Kamryn's, gently knocking on the door. "Kammy~" He called out, in his softest, most feminine voice, mocking Olivia.

Olivia and Iruka both heard from the kitchen and stifled laughs.

Kakashi waited outside the door, not sensing any movement or anything from inside, and decided to crack the door open and peak in.

What he saw made even him blush a little, the woman was spread out on the top of her covers, wearing nothing but a tank top and her underwear. For the second time, his eye lingered a little longer than it should have, taking in the flesh of her back that peaked out from the pushed-up tank top, down to the creamy skin of her thighs, and the curve of her rear that was revealed by her underwear.

He quickly snapped the door shut, startling the woman awake, and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Think that's a job for you, Olivia." He pointed to the door with his thumb, earning a quizzical look from the woman.

She rolled her eyes, but went to wake her friend regardless.

"Kamryn!" Olivia shouted as she popped the door open, busting into the room, looking over the woman who was still spread out in the bed, and realizing why Kakashi acted the way he did.

The short woman let out a 'pffft' as she laughed. The woman in the bed shot up, hair a mess, and a disgruntled look on her face.

"Guess who saw you nakey!" Olivia placed a hand on her hip, teasing the confused blonde woman.

Kamryn's eyebrows shot up, looking down at her barely clothed state and looking out the door to see if someone else was there.

"What?" She pulled the covers to cover herself up.

"Sensei!" Olivia teased more, before letting out a laugh. "Anyways, breakfast is here." She left the room, leaving the door open, a grin on her face.

In the kitchen, the two men had overheard the loud conversation. Iruka could see the tips of Kakashi's ears turn a shade of red before he cleared his throat and looked off somewhere in the kitchen.

Olivia came back into the room, giving Kakashi a thumbs up and an eyebrow wiggle, which gave him the urge to facepalm, and elicited a laugh from Iruka.

Kamryn emerged from the hallway a minute later, dressed in her work out gear, a blush staining her cheeks as her eyes avoided Kakashi.

"well... whats for breakfast?"

She quickly made her way over to where the spread had been set. After fixing a plate of grilled fish, rice, and a rolled omelet she headed for the counter to lean against it and quietly started to eat.

Olivia grinned at her taller friend, "Nice of you to join us fully dressed."

The blonde shot a glare at the other woman, choosing to ignore the comment and quickly finishing her food, noticing the others already ate while she was getting ready.

Olivia scooted closer to Kamryn as the blonde ate, leaning over as she took her last bite and whispering in her ear. "Sensei saw yer ass."

Kamryn's face immediately turned bright pink to the confusion of the two present males who had not heard the comment.

Kamryn set her plate down and walked past the brunette woman, smacking her on the ass none to gently, "Yeah well, everyone can see _your_ ass. Go get ready, you witch."

Olivia's face turned a shade similar to a tomato, her head whipping around to look at the two men who were now avoiding her glare. She pulled down her shirt to cover her rear, her voice barely audible, "At least it's a nice ass..."

Kamryn couldn't help laughing at her friends comment and the way the men looked at each other as if confirming her statement.

"We all know, now get ready!"

Olivia scurried off to her room, hands holding down her shirt still. It wasn't much longer and she was rejoining the others in the kitchen. Iruka was now standing, about to take his leave when she returned.

She smiled at him, "Thanks for the breakfast, again."

He returned her smile, still not quite meeting her gaze to the amusement of Kamryn, "It's no problem at all, I'll catch you guys later then."

He quickly made his way to the exit and left, leaving behind a confused Olivia and a snickering Kamryn.

Kakashi stood and stretched before catching the two women's attention, "Ready to go, ladies?"

Olivia sat drawing figures in the dirt, a little flushed from her training session with Kakashi, as Kamryn got her turn.

Kakashi was going extremely easy on the two, but of course, beat them no matter what they tried. Which they expected considering he was a fully trained ninja. But Kamryn had had enough and let out a puff of air as she stood across from him on the training field. She could see the triumphant smirk under his mask even though he had not yet beaten her and it brought a frown to her face. How could she get the upper hand? She pondered this for a second before she noticed he was nowhere in sight.

She looked around for him, turning on her heels to find him right behind her, kunai drawn as he was about to win the fight.

She panicked, the only thing that came to her mind was to use dirty tactics, but she'd really rather not. He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her towards him, she let out a gasp, but was already in the process of pulling her own kunai out. Their blades clashed, she wasn't about to give up. She put more of her weight onto their clashing weapons, pressing her body closer to his. She could see his smirk unyielding through his mask and it made her blood boil, she would not lose. Her frowning lips turned up into a smirk of her own as an idea popped into her head. She gave the wild haired ninja a look of amused mischief, a coy smile on her lips and she lean a bit closer, avoiding the two kunai.

"So, did you enjoy the view this morning, Ka-ka-shi~?" She pronounced every syllable in his name slowly.

His lone eye widened at her tactics, dropping his defense only slightly, and loosening his grip on her wrist as the image of her sprawled out in bed half-naked returned to his mind. This threw them both off balance, their kunai sliding against one another as the pair toppled to the ground, Kamryn perched triumphantly onto of the ninja.

"Ha ha!" She shouted out, bringing her kunai to rest gently on his throat. She stuck a tongue out at the man, who just lay defeated. His eye darted away from her as she laughed, he could easily flip them and win, but decided the look of joy on the blonde woman's face was just too hard to break.

Kamryn beamed with happiness, pulling the kunai back from his throat and doing a little happy dance, forgetting that she was precariously perched upon the silver-haired man's lap.

His lone eye shot open wide, going from a random tree to the beaming blondes face, who didn't seem to notice what she was doing.

He cleared his throat. "I get that you're happy and all, but could you not do that... on me...?"

Kamryn's happiness was broken as she looked down at the man, mortified. She would never intentionally rub her rear on the man, but here they were. She quickly scrambled off the man, face tinted a dark red.

"I am so so so sooo sorry, I didn't realize..." She trailed off, her blush spreading to her ears.

She reached out a hand to help the man up off the ground, which he took, hoisting himself up off the ground and dusting himself off.

"Well..." He spoke, the pair looking anywhere but each other, "I think that's enough for today."

Olivia's ears perked up as she looked up from her dirt doodles, "Finally!" She stood from the dusty ground, patting the dirt off of her leggings. Olivia looked at the two, neither of them were breathing hard, but Kamryn's face was beat red and Kakashi's ears were a shade of pink.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the two, she hadn't been paying attention, so she hadn't seen the awkward situation play out. She noticed the two weren't looking at one another, and she placed her hands on her hips, wanting to know what was going on.

"Did you do something perverted, Kakashi?" Olivia accused, earning a laugh from the man as he rolled his eyes at her.

She took that as a no... So she turned her eyes to the ever blushing Kamryn. "So you did something dirty?" She gave a grin.

Kamryn couldn't meet her gaze. "Lets go get lunch, already."

Olivia wouldn't drop it on their walk back to the apartment, but was ignored by Kakashi and just shot down by Kamryn.

Kakashi bid them farewell, telling them not to leave the apartment, as he had some other business to attend to.

Olivia went to take a shower as Kamryn fixed them a lunch of miso soup, rice, and stir-fried pork. They both ate, then Olivia cleaned up as Kamryn showered.

They sat around bored for a couple of hours, waiting for Kakashi to come back. It was around four o'clock when they heard a knock on their door. Kamryn was in her room reading, leaving Olivia to open it.

Olivia was confusingly met by Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura. Sakura waved at the woman, they all had smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" She questioned, though moved to the side so they could make their way in.

The three did, Naruto making himself at home and plopping down on the couch, while Sakura and Iruka stood.

"Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us for ramen night!" Sakura smiled, Iruka nodding along, while Naruto grabbed up the remote and started flipping channels.

"Your place is nicer than mine!" He looked over his shoulder at Olivia, "Lady Tsunade must like you two."

Kamryn, hearing all the commotion, came out of her room, surprised by the three ninja in her living room. Naruto gave her a shining smile, waving at her.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning against the door frame to the living room.

Sakura repeated herself, with a smile on her face.

Iruka looked hopefully at the two girls, who only looked at each other.

"Well," Kamryn scratched the back of her head, "Kakashi isn't with us, and told us not to leave, so maybe not."

The trios faces fell, all of them looking forward to eating dinner with the newcomers.

Olivia noticed this, and didn't want to disappoint them. "It's just across the street, and we'll be with them," She gestured to the three ninja, "I'm sure it's fine."

Kamryn gave the younger woman a look of disapproval, but didn't have the heart to say anything as the three faces lit back up.

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "We normally wait until around five, so can we hang out here for a little bit?"

Olivia nodded, a smile on her face. Kamryn retreated back into her room to grab her book, then plopped down in one of the chairs in the living room as the others sat to watch TV. Sakura sat in the other chair, while Naruto, Iruka, and Olivia all sat on the couch.

Olivia and Naruto fought a little bit over what to watch, Sakura scolding Naruto and saying it was Olivia's to choose.

Iruka just smiled from his place in between the two, grabbing the remote and deciding on what to watch instead. He decided on a rom-com that had just started, to Naruto's displeasure.

Naruto sat grumbling to himself as Sakura, Iruka, and Olivia watched the movie. When the main male love-interest was introduced, both Olivia and Sakura let out a squeal.

"Ugh, I love him!" Olivia exclaimed, Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Have you seen him in 'You're the one'? That shirtless scene?" Sakura swooned over the older man on screen.

Olivia shook her head 'no', "I've only seen him in that soap opera, can't remember the name..." She pondered for a second before her eyes went back to the screen.

"So that's your type, Olivia?" Naruto asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the question, "He's everyone's type, isn't he Kam?" Kamryn looked up at the man on the screen for a second before giving a quick approving shrug and going back to her book.

"He is quite attractive," Iruka noted, scratched the back of his head, "We'd get all the ladies if we looked like that, Naruto."

"Oh hush," Olivia swatted at Iruka's arm teasingly, "You're plenty attractive enough."

"What about me!" Naruto exclaimed, puffing his chest out, earning a laugh from both Olivia and Sakura.

"Oh, stop it Naruto, Olivia looks at you like you're a kid." Sakura laughed out, leaning over to pat Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde boy deflated, slumping back into the couch, letting out a grumble.

Iruka willed away a light blush, scratching the back of his head at the woman's compliment, glad that Naruto took the attention away from him. Though he caught a small smile and snicker from Sakura, giving him a knowing look.

Kamryn observed the commotion over the edge of her book, catching Naruto's eye.

"Eew, is that Jiraiya's porn book?" The blonde boy pointed in disgust, causing Kamryn to narrow her eyes at the boy, ignoring him and going back to her book.

"Yup." Olivia popped her 'p', "Kakashi introduced it to her and she's been obsessed ever since."

Naruto made a disgusted noise while Sakura and Iruka let out silent laughs at the blonde woman's expense.

"You better watch out, Kamryn," Iruka started, "You're into his favorite book, and he's seen you naked, he might make a move soon."

Kamryn choked on her own spit as she heard Iruka's comment, Naruto and Sakura sat shocked at Iruka's words, while Olivia snickered, patting the tanned man on the leg in approval.

Kamryn sputtered at the man for a moment, beet red, before making out the words, "He didn't see me naked!"

"Close enough," Olivia waved a hand in the air, dismissing Kamryn's comment.

"That's like saying Iruka has seen you naked! Since your ass was out on display!" Kamryn tried to defend again, pointing at the tan man.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened even more as they turned their gazes to the two brunets on the couch.

Olivia blushed, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "I had shorts on." She stated, defensively.

"Close enough," Kamryn shrugged, turning her attention back to her book.

Olivia frowned deeper, looking at Iruka out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, holding a light blush over his cheeks.

Sakura just stifled a giggle while Naruto stared with wide eyes at the pair.

Olivia pushed herself off of the couch abruptly, catching everyone's attention. Iruka's eyes lingered on her back before Naruto punched him in the shoulder.

"In front of us, Sensei?" The blond boy blurted out in disgust.

Olivia instantly covered her rear, looking back at the man over her shoulder.

"I-I wasn't!" He threw his hands up defensively, which Naruto rolled his eyes at.

" _Sensei!"_ Olivia narrowed her eyes at the man, before making her way to the kitchen, feeling awkward and like her hips were swaying too much even though she was walking normally.

Iruka's blush only deepened as he stared at the woman's retreating figure.

Kamryn let out a 'tch', "And you guys thought I was the pervert." She rolled her eyes.

Iruka looked at the blonde woman, mortified by her implication.

Naruto and Sakura just snickered, mouths covered by their hands as they gave Iruka looks of amusement.

Iruka opened his mouth to defend himself, but just closed it again, not sure what to say. He looked away, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a sigh.

Then a knock was heard at the door, Olivia, since she was already up, bounded over to the door, a smile on her face, as if she had already forgotten the comments made.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Olivia chirped as she saw the tall man at the door. He peered into the living room, seeing Iruka and his old students, smiling at them behind his mask.

"Didn't expect to see you here." He stated, walking into the apartment as Olivia moved to the side, closing the door behind him.

Kamryn didn't look up from her book, but gave a small wave to the man, honestly a little embarrassed by the earlier conversation.

"We were just seeing if they wanted to go get ramen with us." Sakura stated, smiling at the familiar man, "Do you want to come with us, Sensei?"

Naruto bounced a little in excitement, "Yeah, Kaka-sensei! Its been forever since we hung out."

Kakashi gave the girls a look, as if to chastise them, which Kamryn just shrugged at, and Olivia averted her eyes.

"I suppose so..." His eyes softened, looking to the bouncing blond boy and the smiling pinkette, he honestly couldn't refuse the two.

Iruka stood, stretching out his muscles, and gesturing for Naruto and Sakura to follow.

"It's nearly five, we can get going now if you like." His eyes swept over the other three. Kamryn snapped her book closed, setting it on the side table, while Olivia just nodded with a smile.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "You three go on ahead, I have some stuff I need to tell the girls, from Lady Tsunade." This earned a curious look from Kamryn, who slowly stood from her chair, making her way over to the kitchen, where Olivia stood.

"Alrighty!" Naruto bounded up, "I'll beat you guys there!" He exclaimed, bouncing out the door and across the street. Sakura and Iruka just shook their heads, smiling at the blond, and followed.

As they all exited, Kakashi made his way to the kitchen as well, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So..." He started, unsure of how to tell the girls what he had been briefed on. "They may have found a link between our worlds. It seems the two that got sent over have been working to get back, and we've made contact, of sorts. If we can manipulate this rift between our worlds, Tsunade thinks she can pull the other two back to our world. We just have to figure out how to push you two back over."

Olivia looked away from Kakashi, her brows furrowed. She should be ecstatic to hear this news, but there was a side of her that didn't want to leave this world. Would she leave here before she got to see Hidan again?

Kamryn's jaw went a little slack, her eyes widening a little as she stared at Kakashi. "Are you serious?" She held back a grin from appearing on her face.

The jonin nodded, "More research needs to be done, but I think we're on our way."

Kamryn grabbed Olivia's arm in excitement, tugging at it slightly. Olivia looked over at her excited friend, forcing a smile to her face.

"I get to see my grandma again!"

Letting go of her friends arm she threw herself at Kakashi, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The silver-haired man stiffened in surprise, before gently patting her back with a chuckle.

"Uh, don't thank me or anyone else just yet. We still don't know how to get you back just yet, and it may take a long time..."

Kamryn pulled back, practically beaming up at the man.

"But you _can_ get us back home! I thought we were going to be stuck here forever and that I'd never see my family again... we just got here and you have already made contact with the people that switched with us, you guys are amazing!", She hugged him again, squeezing him slightly before stepping back.

Olivia's smile faltered just slightly, she felt bad for not wanting to go home. Especially looking at how her best friend was smiling so happily, and genuinely, for the first time since they arrived here. She felt her heart squeeze at the thought of going home though. Sure, she had her family, but they weren't particularly close. She honestly had no other friends besides Kamryn, and her job was nothing to miss. Here she had the Akatsuki, Iruka, Kakashi... she had Hidan. Even though she doubted that Iruka and Kakashi would want to be anywhere near them if they found out just how close they were to Hidan and Kisame, or what they were sent here to do.

She felt closer to this world, like she belonged here. Looking at her best friend smiling so brightly at the thought of going back to a place where Olivia was actually kind of miserable broke her heart a bit.

She wondered briefly if she actually _had_ to go back.

Kamryn turning that megawatt smile to her extinguished her thoughts. She couldn't imagine willingly being left behind by the woman smiling at her.

Kamryn had helped her through so much within the few years they had known each other. They had forged a sisterly bond with each other. Always being there for one another.

Kamryn moved to hug her and Olivia clung to her tightly.

She felt so torn.

When the group arrived across the street at Ichiraku's they were slightly stunned. The stools were full and there was actually a line of people waiting to place to go orders or wait for a stool. The flaps that were usually down for the privacy of the guests were pulled and held open giving full view to the owner and his daughter, his only help. Teuchi and Ayame looked happy for all the business but it was easy to see how overwhelmed they were. The group looked at each other.

"Maaaaan! I was really looking forward to having ramen!" Naruto whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

Kamryn frowned, watching the older man and his daughter scuttle around quickly trying to make all the orders.

Making up her mind she jogged over to the small building and called out Teuchi's name, catching his attention, "oh! Hello again, sorry but we are a bit busy, we can chat later okay?"

Kamryn smiled at the older man and shook her head, "No, Teuchi-san, I was wondering if there was any way I could help? You guys look swamped..."

The man paused, eying her for a second before smiling at her and nodding, "Thank you! There is a door around back!"

The group watched from there spot across the street as Kamryn jogged around the building before appearing behind the counter, putting her hair up and putting an apron on. They could see the older man giving the blonde directions as she helped Ayame portion bowls and serve orders.

With the extra set of hands Teuchi was able to focus on cooking while the two women took and served orders, helping him between.

Slowly the line dwindled until it was gone completely. Finally, with an opening for the group to go sit, they each hopped on to a stool.

Naruto beamed at his new blonde friend, "That was really nice of you Kamryn! Now we can get some ramen!"

His stomach growled audibly as if to emphasize his hunger causing him to chuckle, slightly embarrassed.

Teuchi and Ayame smiled at the blonde, "Yes, thank you very much! You were a big help."

They both bowed to her slightly making her blush and wave her hands dismissively, trying to make them stop bowing, "Honestly it was no problem! Happy to help! Really."

Olivia smiled, "Ya know, I think ya'll could benefit from another employee, Teuchi."

Kamryn frowned, "I was just helping there's no nee-"

Ayame cut her off excitedly, "Oh! That would be great!" She looked at her father, "Honestly that could give me some much needed days off and extra help on days like this!"

Teuchi looked at his daughter then the blonde infront of him. He hmm'd before smiling softly.

"I don't disagree. If you aren't against it, we could use the extra help and you did a wonderful job."

Kamryn looked overjoyed and bounced a little as she stared at the older man, "Really?! Yes! Please!"

The group smiled at laughed at the blonde's reaction as she accepted the job.

She turned to the group and bowed, a grin on her face.

"What would you guys like?" Kamryn asked her friends with a smile..

Ayame covered her smile with one hand, while waving the other in front of her. "No, no! Go have a seat, you've done enough!"

Kamryn's smile didn't fade, but she gave a nod and took off her apron, hanging it back where she found it. She made her way out the backdoor and to the remaining empty stool.

Kakashi patted the empty stool beside him lightly, inviting her to his side, his visible eye crinkling in a smile.

"I'll have to discuss this new development with Lady Tsuande, but I'm sure she won't mind you being unescorted a few hours out of the day." Kakashi spoke, drawing the groups attention as Kamryn took her seat.

Kamryn nodded, she hadn't even thought about that.

Olivia perked up, "What about me? I wanna get out of the house and out of your sight too, Kakashi." She teased.

Kakashi just smiled, shaking his head and ignoring her. She pouted and crossed her arms, as the group began to order their food.

Sakura, who say on the right of Olivia, patted her on the shoulder at the sight of her pout. "If Kamryn is allowed to have a job, I'm sure Lady Tsunade will allow you to have one too."

Olivia sighed, that was probably true, though she was not sure what sort of work she would want to do.

The brunette turned her head to look to each of the group, "Do you guys know of any good work that I might could do?"

Sakura tapped her chin in thought, casting her eyes over to Naruto, who shrugged. "I only really know of ninja related work," she spoke up, shrugging with an apologetic look in her eyes.

The group remained a little quiet for a minute, before Iruka finally spoke up. "I think there might be a couple position open at the academy, I'll see if I can speak to someone about it tomorrow."

"Ooo," Olivia clasped her hands together, "That'd be great, I love kids."

Kamryn gave Olivia a concerned glance, she had never seen the younger woman interact with kids, but she couldn't imagine it would go very well.

With that, their food arrived one by one and they fell silent again as they started to eat. After finishing, Iruka, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura all fell into some friendly banter, while Olivia and Kamryn listened, laughing at the occasional joke.

Kakashi, Olivia, and Kamryn were the first to get up and leave, Olivia stretching as she stood and letting out a yawn. "I think it's time to go relax and get ready for bed."

Kamryn nodded, stretching as well. They bid the trio that still sat goodbye and made their way across the street to the apartment. Kakashi saw the pair to the door and left with a pop and a puff of smoke.

They two unwound after a relatively uneventful day, Kamryn emerging herself in a book and Olivia tidied up and sat down for some TV.

It was close to ten o'clock when Olivia decided to head to bed, she peeked into Kamryn's room to find the woman passed out with her face stuck in a book. She let out a small giggle before going to her room and ending the day, thoughts drifting over home and a particular foul-mouthed man.


End file.
